Set Alight
by YouSaid
Summary: A CaptainSwan AU. Emma Swan saved Storybrooke. But now, it's time for a new chapter in her life. She's moving into college, and one person is very keen to help her. Cue the mysteriously handsome teacher's assistant with a secret agenda. Established Gremma and Hook/Milah (BUT NOT FOR LONG). Loads of CaptainSwan goodness. Rated M for language and sexytimes. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Henry…Henry please."_

_Emma Swan was looking at her two year old son, collapsed on the floor with the tiniest piece of apple lodged in the back of his throat. Regina came running into the room, at first with rage in her eyes, but then fearfulness as she saw her child unconscious son on the floor. When she saw what was wrong, she waved her hand and the fruit that had previously lodged in his throat disappeared._

_But the boy still wasn't breathing._

_"Henry?" Emma whispered, clutching the boy tearfully. "Please come back to me…"_

_With her right hand, she found the toddlers sternum and began short compressions, while Regina yelled desperately at someone on the phone. A minute later, Henry was still unconscious. _

_"What did he eat, Emma?" Regina looked at her wide-eyed, covering the phone handset as Emma said, "Just a little bit of apple – just –"_

_The phone clattered on the tiled floor._

_It was followed by Regina's body as she collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Emma didn't stop trying to bring back Henry, but she was trying on a fool's hope now. It had been too long._

_Emma was working over an almost lifeless body as she pleaded with anyone, whatever gods there were in the sky, to save him. To save her precious child._

_Her tears were flowing freely down her face as she leant in to give Henry a kiss on his forehead before she gave him one more breath. By this time, Emma was shaking, the full weight of the situation finally sinking in – _

_Until she was hit by a force field of pure white light._

_Henry stirred, giving a light cough as Emma returned to look at him, wonder filling her green eyes. The minute his small face spotted her, his lips tweaked into a small smile. "Ems?"_

_"Henry!" She pulled him in for a hug, careful not to crush him, but she couldn't help the joyful swoop that filled her very being._

_"So you did it Ms. Swan," Regina said, looking up at her, holding Henry tightly. "You broke my curse. Only a girl…barely even twenty. You broke my curse."_

_"I freed this town Regina," Emma said defiantly as Henry clung to her shirt. "I protected my son."_

_"The poison was meant for you," Regina whispered as though it was an excuse. There could have been the barest hint of regret in there if Emma was fully paying attention. But the apology never came. Instead, Regina did what she thought best, and walked out the front door, leaving Henry with his mother. The woman, who in her mind, had far beyond proven her worth._

_Now Emma Swan just had to prove it to herself._

* * *

A/N: Welcome!

So, this is my first foray into CaptainSwan and it's going to be interesting I feel. So, there's gonna be some major smut scenes but not for the first few chapters. We're starting off with established Gremma and Hook/Milah, but don't worry. CaptainSwan makes an appearance very quickly.

I've basically tried to include everything I could possibly ever love about CaptainSwan AUs and threw them into one CSfic with a plotline. So there will be:

Bar/Club scenes.

Teacher/Student scenes.

Some pretty kinky sex.

DaddyKillian feels.

Killian in a band – ergo, he has hands. ;)

Emma as a badass who's hell bent on destroying someone. (OC – It's me, there had to be one in there somewhere. =P)

And everyone's younger than they are in the series! (Because, well, college).

So, I'm trying to stick as closely to the characters as possible, but because in this AU, a lot of stuff that happened, didn't happen, the characters are of course going to be a little OOC (Hopefully not too much!) This is college based with an underlying mystery. So stay tuned.

Can't wait to hear from you guys! Happy reading!

Much love,

_YouSaid_


	2. Help I'm Alive

A/N: HEY TEAM! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites. For a 500 word intro, that was pretty epic. =P

I'm so excited, so without further ado, here's the first chapter! Let me know what you think. =]

Enjoy. xx

* * *

**Help I'm Alive**

A soft breeze was flowing in through the window as Emma reclined on her bed. Her thick-rimmed glasses were perched upon her nose as she skimmed her eyes down the book in front of her face. It wasn't particularly interesting, but it was relieving the tension that moving into her dorm room had brought her.

Boxes still sat around her bed some lying open on her mattress, but it was too much for Emma to even attempt to unpack at that moment. Instead, she was procrastinating with To Kill A Mockingbird as the sun faded into night.

Her door opened and a loud laugh filled the previous silence. With a large box tucked under her arm, a tall brunette girl with sunglasses perched in her hair made her way into the room, holding the door open with her foot as she wiggled the key from the door.

"Hey Roomie!" the girl said excitedly, ignoring the boy who followed her inside, loaded up with boxes.

"Emma," she answered, preferring her name to 'Roomie'.

"Ruby," the girl replied as she dumped her box on her bed. Motioning to the boy behind her, Emma watched him place them all neatly as Ruby turned back to her, "This is my part-time removalist and twin in all but blood and gender, Graham."

"Pleasure," he commented, eyeing her through his brown eyes momentarily. Emma glanced at him over her book before looking back down indifferently tyring to hide the smile on her face.

"So!" Ruby was suddenly on the edge of Emma's bed as Graham left to go and get more of her innumerable things. "Where are you from?"

"Boston," she replied. It was easier than explaining to people about Storybrooke – the town that didn't really exist.

"Really?" Ruby widened her eyes, her façade of ignorance falling quickly. "If I was a stranger that really would not have cut it. You're incredibly anti-social."

"That's because I just spent an entire day moving into this little hole," Emma answered in annoyance of her best friend who had insisted on trialling how she would greet her new roommate who was not, in fact, Ruby. "I can't help if that makes me narky."

"Now now, Emma," she tsked, crooking her finger as a knock came at her door.

"Hello?" a small voice enquired. A brunette peeked her head around the door, smiling widely, "This is my room right?"

"Well it's certainly not mine," Ruby jumped off the bed and grabbed one of her boxes. "I'm next door; Ruby."

She slipped past the new girl who had a duffle bag and guitar slung over her back. Apparently that was all she had because once she dumped her stuff, she didn't go and get any more. Looking over at Emma she began, "So…where are you from."

"Just around Boston," Emma said, putting aside her book. She caught sight of Ruby walking past with a thumbs up before turning back to her roommate. "I'm Emma."

"Milah," the girl replied, holding out her softly tanned hand in expectancy of Emma to take it. The girl had surprisingly firm grip for someone who seemed quite petite. The next second, Graham blundered into the room and dumped the box on the bed before Emma laughed at him, "Next door, genius."

"Right," he sighed, heaving his shoulders for emphasis before picking up the box once more. Emma saw Milah's eyes widen in appreciation as Graham's muscles tensed and he walked out of the room.

Her eyes followed his ass but Emma merely smirked, "And that would be my boyfriend Graham."

Milah snapped her eyes to Emma's apologetically, "Sorry. He's got a great ass."

"Yes, Milah," Emma nodded knowingly, "Yes he does."

"EMMA!"

Ruby came running back into the room, her face a mask of horror. She looked from Milah to Emma before sinking onto Milah's bed beside her and began to rant about her new roommate who she'd spent about three minutes with and already hated.

"She's rude and she took up my closet space, not to mention half of the balcony. And she snores-"

"You haven't slept yet, how can you know that?"

"Because I do Emma. You have that weird lie-detector thing and I have a snore-detector thing."

Ruby spent the rest of the evening in their room. It turned out that Ruby and Milah had a lot more in common than Emma had originally thought. The two of them were both Pisces, loved the beach, and same bands; particularly The Lone Wolves who they spent almost an hour fangirling over.

"You know I'm dating the lead singer."

Ruby's jaw dropped when Milah let out that bombshell.

"Oh God no. That boy is _fine_."

Emma had returned to her book about five topics of conversation ago. With no idea what they were talking about, she resigned herself to solitude until she felt the heavy impact of a pillow on her face. Looking up in horror, she saw that Ruby was staring up at her with a wide smile.

"We should do something tonight. Just us girls."

Conveniently, a knock came at the door, and Emma saw a set of familiar eyes peeking through the crevice, beckoning her wordlessly.

"Sounds great," she smiled half-heartedly as she slid off the bed, "I'll be back in a sec. Just gotta check on your bags Ruby."

As she shut the door she could swear she heard Ruby murmuring to Milah, "Or just gone to get in her boyfriend's pants.

Emma rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her, running headfirst into a rock hard chest and comforting arms. The muscles hidden beneath his newly found jacket were nonetheless appreciated as Graham held her tightly, allowing Emma to breathe in his warm and familiar scent.

"Don't stress Princess," he murmured, placing a comforting kiss on her forehead. "You rid us of a curse, what's living on campus in comparison to that?"

"It's going to be a nightmare Grae," she sighed, pulling away to look up into his warm brown eyes. "How am I supposed to keep up this charade?"

"Don't pretend Emma," he said, tracing a comforting hand down her cheek. "Just be you."

"Minus the magic."

"Well," Graham shrugged, "That could give us away."

"Why did I ever let you talk me into this," she groaned, leaning back against the door. "I should be at home, with Henry and Mary Margaret and David, watching re-runs of the Simpsons, not lounging about trying to adjust to a life that, let's face it, was never meant for me. I did enough study last year Graham, I don't think I need any more if we're just going to work with David at the station."

"You can do so much more than that, Emma," he said, looking her dead in the eye. She didn't want to believe him, she never did, but in the end, he won out. And she found herself having to believe him, if only for the sake of her sanity.

Pulling him down to her, she locked her lips to his in a passionate kiss that he returned, his hands threading around her waist as the door behind them opened.

"See," Ruby said, "What did I tell you. Jeez, bro! Can't you get a room! Preferably not one on this floor because I don't even want to think about…" The tall brunette shivered before pushing her way past her two best friends who were both carrying insensitive grins.

"We're going to head out to Pixie Hollow if you wanted to join us?" Milah smiled at Graham, the image of perfect sincerity.

"Thanks," he grinned before looking down at Emma, "But girl's nights aren't really my scene. Too much oestrogen and boy bashing in the air."

Emma raised her eyebrows at him in a challenge. If he kept going like that, he would get a real boy bashing in a second.

"Besides," he continued with a shrug. "Gotta go meet my roommates."

"Roommates?" In the plural?

"I'm staying in an apartment off campus." Emma frowned, annoyed by the fact that he hadn't told her. He sensed it and hurriedly tried to make up for it, "It's not too far, only a ten minute walk. And I have my car, so it's really quite close."

"If you must insist," Emma sighed dramatically before looking at him with a pout. "I think I need a goodbye kiss."

Graham caught sight of Milah and Ruby simultaneously miming vomiting in the doorways of their respective rooms. Neither could see the other; those two were uncannily familiar. And he couldn't help his laugh.

"What's-" By the time Emma had turned around, the two were walking away, the picture of perfect innocence.

She thrust her cheek up to Graham who began to lower his head to touch her skin. But she spun to capture his lips, leaving him with one last reminder before she went out.

"I'll see you soon."

"Have fun at Pixie Hollow."

"You know me Graham," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Clubs are _exactly_ my scene."

Maybe after several rounds of shots and some very, _very_ good music.


	3. The Boys are Back

A/N: Hey Team! Thanks so much for reading, favouriting and following! And to my lovely reviewers, you are my faves.

So, we get to meet Killian in this chapter! Yays!

And I had to do it guys. The song for this chapter is _The Boys are Back. _*facepalms*

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**The Boys Are Back**

Graham heard his car door lock before he swung his bag over his shoulder and began heading up the stairs to the fifth floor. With a quick wrap of his knuckles on the room marked 507, he heard a voice yell out:

"Hey Smee! Grab the door!"

There was the sound of shuffling, a loud something falling, an "ouch", and then the door was swung open.

"Humbert?" the round faced man confirmed, as Graham nodded, holding out his hand.

"Graham," he answered as the man took his hand.

"William," the short man replied, pulling the door open. "Come on in. Your room's the furthest down the corridor. This is the kitchen, living area, bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, gaming room, and yours."

The tour was over quickly, with William Smee pushing open the door of Graham's room lightly. There was already a bed set up, which had been expected, but the plasma on the wall, the balcony view and the stack of amplifiers and guitar equipment wasn't.

"Sorry about the dodgy view," Smee apologised from the doorway, before seeing the pile of music equipment and yelling down the corridor, "Killian! Your shit's still taking up space in the new guy's room."

"I thought he wasn't coming until Friday!" A voice came, delayed by a few moments.

"It _is _Friday, Jones," William called back, looking at Graham resignedly.

"Are you guys sure you put the right price on the rent?" Graham asked incredulously as he looked around the room, taking in his surrounding doubtfully. There was no way he could afford this.

"Yeah," Smee said, ducking his head towards the footsteps coming down the hall. "Jones pretty much owns the place by paying the most, so we bend to his every whim. Other than getting out of the apartment a few nights of the week when he has his girlfriend over, I think you'll enjoy it here."

"I can't imagine myself not," Graham said, dumping his bag on his bed before going over to the glass sliding door and staring out of the cityscape. It wasn't much, but with lights blossoming across the view, it may as well have been New York to the boy who had lived in Storybrooke all his life. The loud sound of a sharp accented voice broke him from his reverie.

"Alright, alright Liv. I have a gig to get to. I'll get back to the assignment when I have the chance!"

Killian Jones appeared in the doorway, hanging up his phone with an irritated jab. "That woman," he muttered to Smee, sharing a knowing glance, before turning on Graham and giving him a wearied smile.

"Professor Zana," he said by way of explanation. "Bitch wants me to do some extra research assignment after grading a million papers."

"Killian's her assistant," Smee continued as Killian walked into the room to grab his guitar.

"I'm just going to grab Emma and I'll leave you guys to it," Killian said, before remembering his manners. "Sorry mate, Killian Jones."

"Graham Humbert," he answered, a little glad that this was the last introduction he'd have to make. But his brow was furrowed as he murmured in curiosity, "Who's Emma?" Besides my girlfriend.

"This gorgeous lass right here," the man said, clicking open his guitar case and sweeping his hand almost lovingly across the sleek deep blue body of his electric guitar. Graham couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him at the man's words. Strange, he'd never thought himself the jealous type.

Relax Graham, he told himself, Emma is much better than a guitar.

"So, you're in a band."

"Yep," the man with the dark hair answered, leaning down to grab his amp and pedal board before backing out of the room. "And Professor Zana has made me extremely late for sound check so the guys are going to kill me. We'll do formal introductions over a drink later, eh? Gig finishes at 10. You in?"

Graham thought for only a second before shrugging and answering, "Sure."

xxx

The Dancing Star was practically the worst pub in town. But the drinks were cheap and the owner paid The Lone Wolves well for Friday nights. It wasn't the optimum crowd, just mostly local businessmen letting loose after a week stuck in an office.

"Last song, Jefferson?" Killian called back to the bass player who nodded and repeated the instructions. By the time they were done with their set, the people milling about were generally too drunk to actually care if the music was live or just the stereo.

Putting aside his guitar, he caught sight of an unwelcome face staring at him from the bar.

"Ah, Liv," Killian said, walking over to her easily and taking the drink out of her hand before eyeing her slyly over the top. "What brings you here to this fine establishment?"

"Normally I wouldn't come within ten feet of this place Mr. Jones," she answered drily, looking at him meaningfully. "But we aren't making any progress, and your little band here is becoming more of a hindrance than help."

"Darling, you wound my dreams of being a professional rock star." Killian placed his hand over his heart and her half empty glass back on the bar. Olivia Zana was the youngest professor at university, barely two years older than Killian himself. When she'd asked him to be her teacher's assistant, he, of course, had jumped at the opportunity. The woman wasn't the worst looking girl in the world by any means, and he'd had high hopes and intricate fantasies.

Until he realised what a hard ass she was.

And then he regretted his decision, but he was in way too deep now.

"Look, I'm meeting my new roommate here for drinks. Can we, you know, do this another time?"

"Sometime when you aren't dodging my calls and purposefully avoiding me?" Olivia was eyeing him through wary brown eyes. He knew how soft they could look, but at the moment they were harsh and glaring at him as though he were the devil's spawn and not just a guitarist who worked for her part-time.

"Can't I just make a new friend, Liv?" He almost sounded pathetic, and Olivia almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Hopping down off her stool at the bar, she grabbed her coat and headed out into the cool autumn air. "I expect to hear all about Graham tomorrow."

Killian's brow furrowed at her knowledge of his knew roommate, but she was already walking out of the door, giving him a wave and a small backward glance. He knew that look, and he groaned inwardly when he caught it. It was her business look; the knowing look.

The look that said she knew a lot more about Graham than she was letting on.


	4. Black and Gold

A/N: Howdy Team!

I would lurrrrrve to hear from you.

Just saying, every time some follows, favourites and reviews I feel like I've made a new friend. The joys of fanfiction. =D

So yeah, enjoy!

P.S. Killian meets Emma next chapter. Yay! xx

* * *

**Black and Gold**

Pixie Hollow was the complete opposite of The Dancing Star.

For one, they had fantastic music every night of the week, cheap drinks for Friday nights, and free drinks if you came with Milah who apparently had the entire club wrapped around her little finger.

Honestly, Emma couldn't even remember the names of half the guys who came round to talk them up. But Milah shamelessly flirted with each and every one, her dark eyes luring them in and her fleeting touches giving them hope. Ruby was just as bad, and Emma felt horrible being the only one who wasn't playing the same game that they were.

"Don't you have a boyfriend," she found herself hissing to Milah, not judging, but genuinely curious.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Milah answered with a glowing smile before grabbing the excited college boy of the moment and dragging him out onto the dance floor. Emma frowned but her mouth soon fell open as Ruby did the same, leaving Emma alone at her corner of the bar to order another drink.

She had to turn down a few guys fairly harshly as the night wore on, but eventually, a woman older than Emma came and sat down beside her. The woman ordered something that she didn't touch upon arrival, instead turning to Emma and gazing at her through her hazel eyes.

"Hello?" Emma asked curiously, a little, or very, disconcerted by the woman's intense look.

"You need to leave Ms. Swan."

Emma almost choked on her drink. She didn't even know who on earth this woman was. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think you realise just how dangerous it is for you to be here," the woman with the dark hair was saying. It was pulled back off her face in an almost business-like manner, were it not for the clothing she wore that screamed 'I'm going home to either do yoga or go to sleep', which wasn't exactly the most terrifying of looks when you're telling someone to leave.

"It's a club," Emma reasoned. "My friends are over there…wait, how do you know my name? Who are you!"

"My name's Olivia," the woman answered, hopping down off her stool. "Just be aware of your decisions around here Emma. I expect I'll be seeing you soon."

And with those words, the strange woman left the club, whilst Emma stared after her, completely astonished at what had just transpired.

"Hey Ems!" Ruby was back, holding onto Emma's arm with a pleading look in her eyes. "Milah and I want at least one dance with you!"

And Emma decided she needed it. Downing the rest of her drink in one large sip, she followed her best friend and new roommate out onto the dancefloor, trying her best to forget what the strange woman, Olivia, had said.

xxx

"Saturdays, Mondays and Thursdays are off limits nights," Killian was saying to Graham, laying down the ground rules as he slid his key into the lock. "I don't care what you do with yourself, but if you're in the apartment, I will kick you through a window; and you will die."

"Noted," Graham said, almost believing the man completely as the apartment door swung open. Picking up his equipment, he held open the door with his foot, quite plainly having done it many times in his life.

"I do gigs on Friday, Saturday and Sunday," Killian listed, dumping his gear behind the couch before going to search through the fridge. "Band practice on Tuesday, short practice on Wednesday followed by band hangout right here. Feel free to join us."

"What's the food situation," Graham asked, pointing at the cheese slices that Killian had pulled from the fridge and was currently eating.

"What?" he asked curiously as he took a bite. "I like cheese."

"No," Graham sighed, rolling his eyes, "the actual food situation."

"Share and share alike," Killian grinned. "If it's in the fridge, it's fair game."

"You guys must really trust each other," Graham frowned, leaning against the bench.

"Smee and I have been friends since High School. As for you? Don't fuck with the system and we'll be best buds in no time." Killian gave him a smile before going over and dumping himself on the couch. When he flicked on the television, Graham felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Is that the wondrous Emma I've been hearing so much about?" Killian rolled his eyes as Graham pulled out the phone. Sure enough, _Emma Calling_, was flashing across the screen, complete with a shot of her holding her five year old boy, Henry with Graham's husky puppy Hunter nuzzling Henry's side.

"Yep. I'll see you in the morning," Graham replied, heading off to his room.

"Have fun!" Killian said with a small wave before returning to his TV and cheese. Graham shook his head in what was already becoming a too often occurrence at his new roommates insinuations and quickly hit the green light to answer the call.

"Hey Ems," Graham said tenderly,

"Why aren't you here, Graham." He could almost hear her pouting over the phone. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"Ah, but my new roommate has a schedule my dear Emma," Graham replied, sensing that she wasn't really going to be awake for too much longer. Her words were a little slurred, meaning that she'd had a very fun time out at Pixie Hollow tonight. "Saturdays, Mondays and Thursdays I believe are our times that we need to kick your roommate out."

"She's going to be out almost every night," Emma said with a sudden yawn, thinking of Milah and Ruby's plans that she'd overheard, to party their way through college. "I came back early because her and Ruby are still dancing. Come over?"

"Tomorrow, Emma," Graham answered with a small grin, hearing her voice growing sleepy. "You just get some rest."

She made a cute noise that sounded like she was curling up into her pillow sleepily and Graham felt a small smile grace his face.

"You know you're really sexy, Grae," she murmured, already drifting.

"This would be more fun if you weren't half asleep Swan," he said with a small chuckle, and most likely a little drunk, "Love you."

"I'm not tired," she said, another yawn giving her away.

"Sleep well," he answered before she mumbled an annoyed, "Night," and Graham hung up the phone before finding his own clothes and curling up under the covers. Even he couldn't deny that his bed felt a little empty.


	5. Under the Stars

A/N: CaptainSwan makes an appearance in this chapter. I'm so excited! (Asdfhjioflkj;r2!*#sdfjhlakdsf *&^ )!  
#fangirling

By the way, Under the Stars by Morning Parade? Legit. Best. Song. Ever. YouTube it guys – prepare to fall in love.

Anywho, I would love to hear from you guys! Love it, hate it, I don't mind - just review!

Also, did anyone else have problems with emails and shiz coming from fanfiction about twelve hours ago? Cause I know it took me six hours to get an email saying my last chapter was up. But anyway...

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Under the Stars**

"Swan," a voice came from behind Emma as she walked past the flow of people moving into the freshman dorms.

_Holy shit._

The man walking towards her had to have been shaped by the heavens themselves. His dark, almost black hair was messily windswept whilst his eyes were the most piercing shade of blue Emma had ever seen. The shadow that lined his jaw showed off the elegant structure of his face and Emma knew that if he hadn't been wearing a coat to warm himself against the early morning coldness, she would be admiring the body that went with that face.

"Are you alright there?"

Emma didn't realise she'd been staring for so long, and merely put on her most charming smile as the man came to stand in front of her.

"You apparently know my name, but I don't know yours," she replied, trying to remove the flirt that had inevitably crept its way into her voice.

The man's eyebrows rose at that before he simply handed over a necklace with a small swan upon it. "Your name is Swan?"

"I thought you were calling me," Emma answered a slight flush in her cheeks at her mistake once she saw the necklace.

"I would if I knew your actual name, darling," he said, staring at her with a smirk on his face. There was something twinkling in his eyes that showed he wasn't giving the entire story. Immediately she closed up. This guy was throwing the same lines as all the guys the night before, only this one had her swan necklace.

"Thank you for returning my necklace," Emma said stagnantly, returning to her normal self and shutting him down where he stood.

"Yes, well," he answered heftily, sensing her sudden reluctance and taking a step back, eyeing her with a slight curiosity hidden in his eyes. "Don't let it get caught in your late application for class next time."

"You were looking at my application letter-"

"All in the job description, love," he said, with an easy grin as he walked away, a small wave giving her the slightest tingles. If he'd been looking at her application letter, he obviously knew her name, and yet he'd acted as though he hadn't...

And she was still on the outer, having no clue as to who that amazingly good-looking man was.

xxx

Killian Jones had to sit down.

The minute he got back to his office, breathing heavily, he was met with a new pile of papers that hadn't been there yesterday. He couldn't believe how behind he was and his classes had only started two days ago. Setting to work marking them, he found that he really couldn't concentrate too well, and mentally apologised to all the people who were probably going to get random marks because he was just so out of it.

She had done this to him.

Judging by her appearance and her name, she was out of reach. This was Graham's girl. But the way she had looked at him with such a mischievous gaze had him squirming inside and out.

"Jones!"

And then there was Olivia Zana.

"Where the hell have you been? I need at least the first five thousand words of your assignment by Monday. Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook just because we've got new people in town."

"Did you try and make a joke just there, Liv?" Killian's brow furrowed at the allusion he'd just heard in her sentence. "Next thing you know I'll be hearing jokes about the Jolly Roger."

"Look, I don't care how jolly your roger is," she answered in exasperation, glancing at one of the papers on his desk in disdain before dropping it back on the pile, "I wouldn't even have given that a C. Anyway," she shook the distraction from her head. "You need to get this assignment on track. Shit's moving faster than I'd like and I can't get the research because, let's face it, I'm not you."

"Professor?" Killian almost dropped his pen in shock. Was that a compliment?

She eyed him doubtfully before answering drily, "Yes. I'm not a pirate who happens to be out drinking and playing music to God knows what hours of the night, and also happens to have the ability to charm every woman he comes across, but can't do a freaking ten page assignment!"

"God, keep your voice down, Olivia!" Killian tried to gentle the woman but she was staring daggers at him. "I'll have you know that I'm five pages in and I'll have it done in two hours when I get home tonight. I don't know what you find so fascinating about Storybrooke anyway."

"Why don't you ask your new friend," she almost hissed, sharing a look with the man before turning on her heel and walking out of Killian's office. He couldn't help his thoughts, even through his frustration.

But damn, she had a nice ass.

xxx

The Lone Wolves were playing at Pixie Hollow that night.

It required a completely different set of music, complete with dance beats and heavy synth that had Watson working overtime on the keys and Felix playing drums with a machine set up right beside him. It was at places like Pixie Hollow that Killian Jones sometimes had to hand over his lead guitar skills to August, but he was ill, so it just meant Watson had a lot more work to do.

By the time 10.30 rolled around, the entire club was filled and that was when they had to get into the real music.

As Killian began with the intro to the next song, more people filed into the club, but he ignored them, focusing instead on keeping his timing so that he could loop his guitar part quickly. He groaned internally; this song was so much easier with two guitarists.

But once he was over it, he leant into the microphone and began to sing.

_"You know you look so tired. You're gonna stay up late tonight, under the stars – well I'll put you in pride of place…"_

It wasn't until they were well into the dance groove, and Killian could take a break as Watson's fingers finally kicked into action, that Killian saw her. Lost in the beat of the music, she was clapping with her hands above her head, her blond locks pulled back into a messy bun that was slowly coming undone.

Graham's presence next to her brought Killian back to his senses.

"_Been waiting my whole life for you to come and waste a while out in the dark. In the emptiness of time and space…"_

He struggled to keep himself on task for the rest of the song, eventually just settling for looking anywhere but at the girl who seemed to light up the dark room. But his eyes kept drawing back to her. And it took him a few moments before he realised that she was staring up at him with just as much curiosity as he was seeking out her.

What was it that drew them together?

He pulled his eyes away, determined this time to not return to her, instead, focusing on where Milah was –

Dancing up against some sophomore with roaming hands.

He bit back his anger. Maybe looking around really wasn't a great idea at all.

So for the rest of the night, he focused on his music and only his music, trying to ignore the steady flow and ebb of drunken bodies until it neared midnight and the band finished up. Music blared out over the speakers as people continued to dance on the floor, but the band merely packed up quickly as the lights dimmed and left the stage. Killian needed a drink after those few hours, and was quick to approach the bar.

"So, I'm going to go back to the car," Graham muttered into Emma's ear across the other side of the room, making sure to nip her skin carefully as he did so, sending a shiver down her body. "I'll be waiting for you."

Emma looked up at him, nodding almost imperceptibly with shining eyes. But she wasn't quite ready to go yet. She'd been watching the lead singer carefully throughout the set and now he was sitting at the bar, casually ordering a drink as he glanced around the room. He was the same man that she'd run into earlier this morning. Absentmindedly, she was turning her swan necklace over in her fingers, wondering who he was looking for until his eyes stopped.

Trained upon her.

A smooth grin graced his face before he turned back to his drink, joined by the rest of his band.

But even as Emma got up to follow Graham, she couldn't forget those cerulean blue eyes.

And the moment Killian finished his drink, he couldn't help the feeling of loss when he realised Emma Swan was no longer in the room.

"Milah," Killian said suddenly, getting up from the bar and pulling his girlfriend away from the man that she was dancing with. Normally she would be apologising profusely to him and he would be gently berating her, but Killian was frankly too frustrated to care at that point, and he pulled her over to the nearest wall, pushing her roughly against it as he tugged at her lips and pushed his tongue past her barriers.

She was surprised to say the least, but it wasn't unwelcome. Killian rarely treated her with such passion, and definitely not in public. But right then, with his body pressed up against her, his hands rubbing at her scantily clad body, pushing at the hem of her dress in the darkness, she found herself moaning loudly, covered by the rhythmic pulses of the music. Killian's lips trailed down her neck, pushing aside her long brown hair and latching his lips onto her skin, pulling and sucking as he marked her. Her body was pressing urgently into his, their hips grinding together against the solid wall.

"Home," Killian ordered finally, pulling away barely an inch. "Now."

Milah nodded, still stunned by the dark lust in his eyes. But she ran to say goodbye to Ruby before heading out of the club. Killian took a few seconds to breathe before grabbing his guitar and effects and throwing them into his car. The moment he sat down next to Milah and began to drive them home, he tried to quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The feeling that said he knew exactly why he needed his girlfriend so desperately tonight. And it wasn't because he wanted her or because of the time they'd spent with each other, dependent and comfortable.

It was because of Emma.


	6. I Need Your Love

A/N: Guys. This is a big moment for me.

I wrote Mom in this chapter, rather than Mum. Without editing; just through touch-typing. I feel strange and yet…I kinda realised that it legitimately makes more sense than using mum (after all, 'mother' has an 'o').

Yays for American spelling.

Mind you, other habits aren't breaking anytime soon. =P

I cannot tell you how happy I am that the story manager is back up. I had like, withdrawals for 24 hours. I'm literally addicted to this site.

Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**I Need Your Love**

Milah was walking around Killian's apartment with a slight limp the next morning. When Graham appeared in the doorway, her voice rang out, "Did you want breakfast Smee? I'm making – oh. Hey!" She gave Graham a wide smile that actually put him off a little. He'd only met the girl once and he searched his brain for her name.

"Milah, right?"

"Yep," she answered, popping the p.

Graham had to avert his eyes awkwardly as Milah went to bend over inside the fridge. It didn't stop him from getting a view of the lacy underpants that glorified her pert bottom.

_Think of Emma. Think of Emma._

After what they'd done last night, that wasn't exactly a calming thought.

"I'm gonna go dump my stuff," he said, trying to clear his head.

"Dude," Graham hissed, peeking his head through Killian's door. "Your girlfriend is walking around the kitchen."

"Your problem being…"

"I thought it was nights not mornings," he said awkwardly, trying not to let on just how much Milah's half-dressed state was disturbing him.

"She isn't touching herself on the bench is she?" Killian raised an eyebrow and Graham looked positively horrified. Killian laughed before clapping Graham on the shoulder. "Relax mate. I'm kidding. Besides, she makes great pancakes."

Emma on the other hand, had gone to the shower after giving Graham a gentle kiss goodbye. They awoke in the early morning and she had already been pulling her clothes back on. Aside from the fact that they had been together for six months, she still didn't do mornings very well. She liked the feel of Graham holding her in her sleep; it was warm and comforting in a new place. But it didn't feel like anything more than that.

It was a few hours later, when Emma was grabbing her bag that Milah finally stumbled into the room, her clothes from last night crumpled in her arm as she walked in, dressed in old track pants and a shirt that didn't seem like they belonged to her.

"Good night?" Emma smirked, looking the girl up and down.

"Very," she chuckled. "I think I need a shower."

"You do that," Emma said with a smile. "Do you want lunch, or…"

"If you can wait a little while, I'll come out with you," Milah said, feeling bad for not having gotten to know Emma that well over the past two days. Emma glanced at her watch, feeling there wasn't much she really had to do and answered, "Sure. Want me to get Rubes?"

"Er," Milah thought for a moment before shaking her head. "She probably won't want to see the sunlight for a while. Besides, I think it's time for us to bond. Emma or Ems?"

"Ems," she answered without thinking. She questioned herself for a moment, but let it slide. Very few people called her Ems. It was just Ruby and Graham. Henry used to call her that too, but now it was simply Mom.

A pang of homesickness overtook her when she thought of her son, but very quickly, she was on her bed and pulling her phone out of its charger when Milah made her way to the bathroom. The phone was picked up on the other end by Mary Margaret, or Snow as she had come to call her. It was simply easier to say. Mom was still off the agenda.

"Emma!" she gushed. "How's college? Are you settled in? Have you made any friends?"

"I'm not 12 anymore, Snow," Emma rolled her eyes, smiling. "But good, and yes to the other two. How are my two favourite boys going?" A far off bark met her ears and Emma almost laughed.

"Well, obviously you can hear Hunter," Snow answered before a young boy's voice called out. "NO! Grams! Hunter stole my sandwich!"

"And there's your other one," Snow sighed, before explaining to Henry that he shouldn't be waving the food in front of the dog if he wasn't prepared to lose it. However, the moment he heard Emma was on the phone, the pout left his face and he took it greedily with his small hands.

"Mommy?"

"Hey kid!" Emma answered with a smile at hearing her son's voice, "How's Hunter going? Besides stealing your sandwich."

"He's sitting when I say now," the young boy answered gleefully. "Just like Graham showed me."

They spoke for a while after that, Emma and Henry exchanging information about what the past few days had entailed – Emma really only had to say that she was settled in and that she was, in fact, looking after Graham and Ruby. Henry prattled through the rest until Mary Margaret finally grabbed the phone back, saying that she really needed to go grocery shoping and Emma hung up with a happy sigh. Moments later, Milah came in through the door, casually drying her long brown hair with her towel. Littered across her shoulders, Emma was surprised to see the marks of last night that she inherently had no problem flaunting to the world.

But after spotting herself in the mirror and narrowing her eyes, the woman pulled out a soft flannel shirt and threw it on over herself, covering up what may have drawn a lot of unwanted attention.

"So where are we headed?" she asked, as she sat down on her bed.

"There's a good place a few streets away," Emma said, reminiscing. "I used to go there for lunch last year a lot."

"Oh, so you _did_ come here last year. You're an English major right?"

"I try," Emma shrugged, before grabbing her bag and heading out the door with Milah trailing close behind.

xxx

"Fucking hell, Olivia," Killian groaned, his pen darting across some freshman's paper as Olivia's face appeared on Skype. "I did the best I could okay? Granted, you didn't give me very much to work with. The curse is broken, okay? Just leave it at that."

"I knew you were stupid, Killian," she answered with a flush of anger at his impertinence. "But are you really that idiotic?"

His blue eyes searched out hers in a fierce glare.

"If people start finding out about Storybrooke, who's next on the chopping block? You ever think that maybe this perfect little life you've built for yourself could be over before you even blink, _Hook_?"

"Shut up," he answered vehemently, the paper long forgotten. "I told you never to-"

"Our names mean nothing!" Olivia said in annoyance. "Not if _he_ finds out."

"Well he won't," Killian replied adamantly. "He may want to destroy all magic, but he doesn't know we're here. He doesn't know the curse has been broken. August swore to me that he never told him. He knows we'll all be dead if that damned man ever finds us."

"Be that as it may, be wary. Your new friend, the huntsman –"

"Wait, Graham is the huntsman?!"

Olivia gave a loud sigh, "If you'd done the assignment like you were supposed to, you would know all of this."

"Or you could have just told me, like a normal person."

"Well, I was hoping you would give me a little more information. But your usefulness is wearing thin Jones."

"I'm doing the best I can, Liv." Killian sounded wearied as he finally said the words.

"I know Killian," she answered with a sigh. "But I don't want you guys to die – any of you. So please. Put some effort in okay? That's all I ask."

He nodded silently in response as she continued. "I know all of your classes start tomorrow, but please, I have one small favour to ask."

"Ask away, love," Killian answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Your new student – that Swan girl – I want you to get to know her."

Killian raised his eyebrow, "Any particular reason why?"

"I want to know who she is. She's…special from what I can tell."

There was no need to tell _him_ that.

"So, we're being very vague again Liv."

"All good things to those who wait, pirate," Olivia answered, before hanging up the call without so much as a goodbye.

But Killian felt like he had been waiting for an awfully long time.

xxx

Olivia went to the trouble of cancelling their gig that night. Conveniently, Demon's Run had suffered major structural damage in a sudden fire that wiped out a lot of the bar and stage area.

That woman was ruthless.

But Killian did as she'd asked, and headed over to Pixie Hollow, hoping that Emma hadn't gotten tired of the place yet and decided to have a night in. Then he'd have to hack campus admin and turn up at her doorstep, which was entirely too creepy and less suave than he'd like.

So there he was, sitting at the bar, swirling his rum absentmindedly as he waited.

Emma and Ruby went minus Milah that night. She'd claimed respite from her exertions the previous night and had been asleep before the two girls had even left the dorm. But when they walked inside the hot room, Emma could immediately feel eyes watching her. She glanced around but couldn't spot who they belonged to, so she shrugged and went to the booth where Ruby was leading them. Bringing back two cocktails from the bar, Emma felt relieved to simply spend time with her best friend.

Before long, they were looking out across the crowd searching for good looking men. Even Emma, who suddenly was only picking out handsome blue eyed specimens, was having fun. And Ruby wanted to up the ante.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Ruby's hand grasped Emma's tightly as she practically pulled her out onto the dancefloor. When Ruby began dancing it was with fleeting glances to the boys around her. Emma almost rolled her eyes when she realised what Ruby was doing. It was the night before classes started, and she wanted to have quite a lot of fun that night. There were already fleeting glances coming their way because of the way the two best friends were dancing closely. Next moment, Ruby was pouting at her, an unspoken agreement in her expression and Emma rolled her eyes before groaning a low, "Fine."

"I owe you big!" Ruby grinned, as she pulled Emma around, her back flush against Ruby's breasts.

"Yes you do," Emma answered as Ruby's hands trailed down the sides of her shirt, landing on the skin between her shirt and pants. With abandon, Emma danced up against her friend, their bodies creating friction that seemed to ignite desire in many of the opposite gender. As they swung to the beat, Emma couldn't help but feel dozens of eyes watching them, which was exactly what Ruby wanted. Moments later, Emma felt Ruby's warmth leave her and saw that she had found another _friend_ to dance with. Beginning to dance wildly on her own, feeling a little more free after that, Emma was surprised when two more rough hands slid onto the skin of her hips.

She didn't turn around at first. But as the man's body drew closer, she felt him breathing upon her waved blond hair, his scent catching her notice.

"You and your friend make quite the team, love," the husky lilting voice murmured into her ear.

Emma realised then who it was. Blue eyes, messed up dark hair, an accent to die for. She could remember her thoughts from the past few days and began to blush, the room becoming infinitely hotter. And God, he smelled amazing.

"We do tend to draw quite the crowd," Emma murmured in response as she began to dance up against Killian Jones. It wasn't quite as suggestive as what she'd been doing with Ruby, but it was enough. As she put her hands up above her head, bringing them down to draw along his sharp jawline, his hands followed the line of her arms, tilting his nose into her skin as he breathed in her scent, softly nibbling at her alabaster skin.

"Aww honey," Emma murmured finally, her eyes closed with the sensations, but a smirk plastered on her face. "I'm not available."

"Neither am I," Killian muttered, hazily, until he realised what he'd just said, a little confusion in his eyes as he questioned himself. Here he was, dirty dancing with another woman...one he barely knew. Assuredly Olivia hadn't meant this when she said to get to know Emma. "I'm sorry," he stammered, letting go of Emma abruptly, before backing up off the dance floor.

Emma watched him go incredulously, his limber form grabbing his jacket and exiting the club, a pang of regret going through her as she did. What the hell was wrong with her? She had Graham. She didn't need some amazingly sexy guy who she still didn't know the name of clouding up her thoughts.

She needed another drink.


	7. Closer to Love

A/N: Howdy team!

Here's a new chappie for you all! It's a little bit short, but, presuming that the story manager doesn't conk out on me again, there may be a double update coming your way. =D

As always, I would love to hear from you! Leave me a review and I'll love you 5eva! (Love you 5eva for reading anyway, but you know, reviews are like fanfiction writer chocolate. You can live without it, but you don't want to).

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Closer to Love**

Killian Jones damned his alarm clock with a variety of stringent curses when it buzzed him into life at seven o'clock the next morning. He hauled his tired self out of bed and into his ensuite where a shower awoke him from his stupor and poured a little life back into him.

But by the time he was making his way into his and Professor Zana's office, he was running late. He barely had time to grab a coffee before taking his notes and laptop and sprinting down the hall. He just made it into the classroom before his students began to file inside. He didn't know most of them but he had their names and pictures on his roll. Glancing down it quickly, he scanned them all as they took their seats. Just as the he began to address them, the door burst open once again.

"I'm so sorry for being late Mr Jones, I –" Emma broke off when she saw who it was. Killian on the other hand, bit back his smirk and continued shuffling his papers without looking up.

"Since this is your first class Miss Swan, I will excuse your lateness," he said, still without looking up, "Take a seat." Emma hurried, her eyes searching out Graham at the back of the class. But she pointedly refusing to look back at the man leading the class until she absolutely had to.

"That goes for all of you," Jones continued, walking over to his laptop and waking it from sleep. "You get one lateness that will go unnoticed by me. I mark attendance at the end of class. So choose your hangovers wisely."

A chuckle went through the class as Emma sank backwards into her chair, feeling a lot more at ease than she had moments before. It was nice to know that her tiny sleep in wasn't a big deal.

"Most of you will never get to the stage where you can call me by my name, therefore you have to earn it," he pulled up a PowerPoint presentation and turned to face the class, "And you're going to have to be a prodigy to earn it this semester. Because we are dealing with…" He pressed on his remote and a painting of a man with a frilled collar appeared on the screen. A collective groan filled the room, with only a few people giving a sigh of relief, Emma included. Graham however, was sporting a mask of annoyance.

"I don't like Shakespeare," he muttered into her ear.

"It's only one semester Grae," Emma said, pouting at him. But she couldn't help the happy feeling spreading inside her. Shakespeare's works were among the most read books on her shelf and she was actually quite glad that this was their topic.

Their teacher dove straight in after that, his introduction to Shakespeare getting even the most dreaded haters into it. Emma couldn't help but think that Mr. Jones' mannerisms and looks had a lot to do with it, but there were still a few males, including Graham, who remained unimpressed.

"I want you all to come prepared concerning Act One and Two of Macbeth by Wednesday. We will be finishing it entirely this week and a play a week after that. The semester outline has been emailed to all of you and I warn you, if your papers get handed in late then you're very likely to fail." Basically just because he wouldn't mark them since he did actually have a life. "The links for the theorists I want you to read have been emailed to you. For those of you who prefer books, there are three ancient copies in the library, but good luck touching them without them falling apart. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

The front row began filing out quickly, but after Emma saw Killian give Graham a nod of recognition, she was curious. How did those two know each other?

Killian spotted her boots approaching his desk and continued sorting out his papers.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Killian asked, once again, not looking at her. He hadn't made eye contact the entire lesson. It was almost as though he was avoiding her.

Hang that, he was definitely avoiding her.

Not only was he under the impression that she was a siren sent from the depths of the ocean to tempt him, but he had his boss breathing down his neck forcing him into her grasp – this Emma Swan. Her sweet smile when she was carefree; the way she moved –

Only now, as his eyes snapped up to see her, she most certainly was neither of those things. There was a fierce anger present in her green eyes and she stood with her arms folded across her sweater, staring him down.

"I'd appreciate it, if in future Mr. Jones, you would keep you hands to yourself."

"It's a free world Miss Swan," he answered, leaning back easily in his chair as he gazed at her indifferently, attempting to hide exactly what she, standing there looking at him angrily, was making him feel. He could sense her discomfort at his resilience and simply leaned forward, eyeing her with a low smirk, "And I for one didn't happen to think you minded."

Her eyes widened in shock before she closed off once again. Emma knew she could have denied it, but she didn't want to lie.

"Just, please don't let it happen again," she said finally, taking a step away from his desk.

"Only if you promise me one thing, Swan," he answered, turning to look at her retreating back with a small smirk.

"Yes, Jones," she sighed, one hand already on the door.

"Tonight. Eight o'clock. That little café on the corner of Deigal Street."

Emma hesitated, "This isn't –"

"This is coffee, love," he replied, picking up his papers. "Nothing more."

Gods above, how he wished those words were true.

xxx

Milah was waiting for Graham in his next class. Sitting up the back, she motioned to the empty seat beside her and he gave her a small smile before going to sit next to her.

"Here I was thinking you weren't going to show," she smiled, her eyes simply sparkling up at him.

"Unfortunately Killian decided to run overtime."

"He does that when it comes to Shakespeare," Milah sighed, shaking her head.

"You knew?!" Graham hissed at her. "You knew Shakespeare was on the agenda and you didn't tell me?"

"You can still drop out of the class," she shrugged indifferently, before turning and giving him a glimmering smile, "And you can always drop into Psychology with me."

Graham actually pondered her words for a moment. Literature wasn't really his cup of tea. Truth be told, he was only here for Emma. And Ruby was only here to party.

And Milah's body was definitely too close for comfort and Graham was finding himself incredibly aware of her presence.

But still, he went ahead and said, with an enormous amount of relief, "Sounds like a lot more fun."

xxx

"What the fuck have you gotten me into, Olivia Zana?" Killian raged as he entered the office, his Professor looking up at him over a book with her third cup of coffee for the day in her right hand. "Is she magical? Is that why you wanted me to _get to know her_? Because I swear, I'm going to be dead when I wake up tomorrow if she is – so help me I –"

Olivia had remained completely silent throughout his entire rant and when he rambled himself into silence, she merely looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Done?"

"You women are so bloody infuriating," he groaned, collapsing into his seat. "Why can't you just leave me in peace for once?"

"My my, Captain," Olivia smirked from across the room, putting her cup and book on her desk. "It seems our newest acquaintance has left you in quite the conundrum."

"You knew," he said, sitting up suddenly in realisation as he spotted her expression. Somehow, she was in on everything. She knew that Emma would take up every inch of his brain until he couldn't think of anything else. "God damn it, Olivia. What else do you know about her?"

"What do I know?" Olivia held her hands up in surrender. "I know that we have three new people in town who used to be in Storybrooke and are currently not. I know that we're trying to remain as secret as possible and they pose a threat if they're anything but ordinary. And if you and I want to keep our little lives going round here, you need to quit messing around and do what I say Jones. We can't let him find us."

"He won't," Killian found his hand clenching as he thought of the man they were hiding from. Above all else, he would protect this life.

But when he thought that Emma could be his downfall, he faltered.


	8. Black Coffee

A/N: When you go to write sharply, and instead write Sharpay.

What is life?

Here's another chapter for you all! Thank you for the reviews (Legitly, they're the first thing I see in the morning and they make my day. =])

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Black Coffee**

Emma was tapping her fingers impatiently on the table in front of her. Coffee would keep her up all hours of the night, so instead, she was sitting in the booth clasping a cup of warm cocoa, dusted with cinnamon. That was how she was sitting up until 8.15 when Jones walked in through the door. His coat had saved his body from the cold, but it hadn't saved his hair.

Emma wasn't complaining though. He did look like he'd just woken up from sleep – or been thoroughly fucked – either way, it was equal parts cute and hot.

"You came." His expression gave away his surprise and...happiness.

"Procrastinating," Emma shrugged, looking up at him and motioning to the seat across from her. Jones sank easily into it just as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you?"

"Black coffee," he answered, blankly ignoring the doe eyes the waitress was trying to give him. Eventually, he rolled his eyes as she took her sweet time writing down his order – which really didn't need to be written down – and finally, Killian looked up at her saying, "Hailey, we've discussed my good looks and distant demeanour before. Please let me have coffee with this lovely lady since she's yet to hear of them." He finished with a smirk and a wink, leaving Hailey to sigh and walk away whilst Emma eyed him questioningly.

"Is she always like that?" Emma asked finally.

"Every day for the past four years," he answered with a roll of his eyes. "Some days are better than others."

"And you never actually…" Emma looked after the girl curiously. She was pretty enough, brown hair braided down her back, soft hazel eyes and a slim body beneath her apron. It seemed strange that the incredibly sexy man sitting across from her had ignored the girl for so long when he'd been making moves on her within two days.

"Not my type, love," he answered, turning back to her with a knowing gaze that she shied away from, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms once again.

"So what did you want to meet me for Jones?"

"I find you interesting," he answered honestly. Emma couldn't help but inwardly scoff. So interesting that he wanted to get in her pants.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Interesting? Is that a euphemism."

"Not at all, Swan," he answered, trying desperately hard to keep any and all flirtation from his voice. This was business. He was following Olivia's orders. He was getting to know her. "So how did you like my class?"

And Emma settled into her seat, prepared for a night of meaningless chit chat.

Surprisingly, two hours later, when Jones held the door open for her to brace herself against the cool night air, she had a smile upon her face.

It was a rare occurrence for her to have laughed so much. But when Jones wasn't trying to be who he had in the past few days, he was actually an okay guy to be around. So when he said goodbye with a completely innocent smile and light touch of her hand, she wasn't put off in the slightest. Instead, he got in his car and she started her walk home around the corner, pulling out her phone as she went.

Killian was dialling his girlfriend's number as he watched Emma go. After about five rings she picked up.

"Hey Milah," Killian said as he sank back into the driver's seat of his car. "Love, I know I'm meant to be on my way to pick you up, but I'm really not feeling too fantastic at the moment. Raincheck…"

"Hey Graham," Emma muttered into her phone, as she walked. "I'm not feeling too good…"

xxx

Graham heard Killian walk into the apartment and throw his keys down on the bench. As he removed his coat, he looked up from the lounge.

"Late night marking?"

"Nah, just went to hang," he shrugged before heading to his room, "Night."

"See ya," Graham answered before he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Scrolling down to where the new messages were, he saw a question awaiting him.

**_Milah_****_ – 10:04 – _**Does Emma normally walk around in freezing temperatures with only a t-shirt on? I swear the girl is a polar bear. ;)

Graham frowned before texting back, Killian's vague reply to his question irking his mind. As was Emma's late night stroll. She wasn't one to venture out alone at this time, never mind the fact that she could clearly take care of herself.

**_Graham – 10:05 – Did Killian go out for a while with you? _**

**_Milah – 10:05 – Nope. Did Emma go for coffee with you?_**

**_Graham – 10:05 – No._**

**_Milah – 10:11 – Did they…_**

Graham tried not to let the thought bother him, but he couldn't reject it. And so it was more than a few minutes later by the time he replied to Milah, uncertainty even clear in his message.

**_Graham – 10:31 – No._**

xxx

"So. How'd it go?" Olivia was sitting in her study, her flannel covered legs hoisted up to her chin as she sat with a mug of what was undoubtedly, coffee, waiting for Killian to spill his guts like a teenage girl over Skype.

"She's nice," he said noncommittally, before Olivia's eyes narrowed.

"You think I asked you this so you could go on a fucking date?" Olivia hissed lowly. "Do you not realise – "

"Calm down, Liv," Killian waved his hand across the screen. "I mean that in the best way possible. She really doesn't pose a threat. If anything, I think she's trying harder to blend in than we are. Her stories were completely believable and she honestly just seems like any other…slightly troubled…young lady."

"Troubled?" Silently, Killian cursed himself. Of all things, Olivia had to pick up on that.

"Well, she's pretty intent on not talking a lot about Storybrooke to be honest. She even said she was from Boston, which is the only part of her story I don't believe. Though apparently Milah did. I guess she didn't know any different though."

"Are you going to let Milah in on the new developments any time soon."

"_No_," Killian said sharply, "She knows to keep secret. So do the guys in the band. We can take care of ourselves. All this stuff will just unnecessarily freak them out. Let's just, keep it to ourselves."

"You do that," Olivia said with a frown. "And keep at it with Emma. I'm going to try it from a different angle."

"What do you mean…" Hook frowned. She'd just try it from the same angle.

"Please Hook," Liv rolled her eyes as she went to end the call. "We both know the only way you'll get to know Emma is if you get to _know _her."

"Er…I have a girlfriend."

Olivia shrugged, knowing exactly what was developing between Milah and Graham.

"I'm sure she'll find her way. Goodnight Jones."

And he couldn't believe that Olivia would even suggest that he be more than friends with Emma. He wouldn't betray Milah like that. But then again, there was that annoying feeling that Olivia said everything because she knew more than she was letting on.

But tired of his night, Killian Jones spent Monday alone for the first time in a long time, curled up in his bed where images of golden hair and emerald eyes weaved their way through his dreams.


	9. Enjoy the Silence

A/N: We're getting into the good stuff now team. (Ergo, I'm a couple chapters ahead and Killian and Emma are definitely enjoying themselves).

Anywho, thank you for the reviews my lovelies! And the follows and favourites, you guys make the story. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Enjoy the Silence**

Killian had Emma pushed up against the bricks as his lips attacked her harshly. His lips and hands were everywhere, touching and kissing every piece of bare flesh he could find as he earnestly sought to feel and know every part of her.

If she hadn't been so wrapped up in, well, Killian, Emma would have been wondering how they got to this point.

It started on Friday morning, when Emma had walked out of his class and he had grabbed onto her arm, electricity shooting between them. Over the course of the week, they'd chatted and grabbed coffee a few more times, but they generally were easy topics of conversation – nothing too personal.

So, when Killian had taken a quick glance over the paper that Emma had handed in as people filed out, he knew he couldn't let her go.

"This is bloody brilliant, Swan," he said finally when it was just her and him in the lecture hall. He leaned up against his desk, the sheets in his hand as he looked at her earnestly. "You really put a lot of effort into this."

"Some of us don't have to alternate between a thesis and band practice," Emma joked, hiding the blush that had crept up on her when he complimented her.

It had been an ongoing battle for the both of them, to ignore what had built in those days. Whilst Killian had felt an intense attraction after their first meeting, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. It was a good thing Emma was standing a few feet away from him because his skin felt like it was afire simply standing across from her.

Emma on the other hand, had a lot more experience in self control than the man standing before her. She'd happily focused on the life she'd built in the past few years every time a single thought of Killian entered her mind. Of course she hadn't entertained thoughts of what it would feel like if he held her, touched her, kissed her…if he threw her down on his bed, taking in every inch of her skin as he drove himself into her until she was lost in ecstasy.

No, of course she hadn't thought of that.

And she wasn't thinking about how desperate she was to reach out and touch him. Instead, she played it light; friendly.

"You're playing tomorrow night, right?"

"Pixie Hollow," Killian answered before continuing with a wink, "Going to join our groupies are you, Swan?"

"Please, you couldn't handle it," she laughed before moving to leave the room, a smile on both of their faces.

And it had stayed there throughout the day, the night and into the next morning, when Milah had looked over at her curiously and asked starkly, "Did you get it good last night or something?"

"Just happy," Emma replied as she made her bed and grabbed her bag, heading out to go and meet Graham.

He seemed distracted throughout the day, his usually directed mind distracted by the smallest things. More than once, Emma had to tear him away from whatever he was doing on his phone to actually talk to him, but eventually, she herself found her phone a permanent attachment in her hand.

_**Ruby – 3.30 – Sup biatch?**_

_**Emma – 3.30 – I'm so bored. **_

_**Ruby – 3.31 – Didn't you go out with Graham?**_

_**Emma – 3.32 – Yeah. I'm bored.**_

_**Ruby – 3.32 – Trouble in paradise? I can come over and punch him if you want. He knows how much it's gonna hurt.**_

_**Emma – 3.33 – That's okay, I can always do it myself.**_

_**Ruby – 3.33 – Just remember, Pixie Hollow tonight! Lone Wolves start at 9.30.**_

_**Emma – 3.34 – Can't wait!**_

And for the first time, she was actually telling the truth.

This was why, at 8.30 she found herself staring at the mirror with a small frown on her face. Her hair simply refused to do what she wanted and her clothing sucked so badly, that quite frankly, at that point she would have preferred to go nude.

It was another five minutes before Ruby found her sitting on the edge of her bed, stressing out.

"Shit, Emma," Ruby cried, "Why didn't you call me!"

"I was trying to fix it but it won't –" She pulled at a knot in her hair in frustration.

"You're really worked up over this," Ruby frowned before pulling her up by the arm and into her room next door. Sitting her down on the bed, Ruby brought out a variety of hair brushes, product and makeup before getting to work.

By the time Emma's hair sat loosely tousled on her shoulders and her make-up left her looking smoky-eyed, Ruby was looking her up and down, nodding to herself.

"If I wasn't totally hetero, even I'd do you right now."

Emma got up to find a mirror and her mouth fell open in shock. Why. Why did her best friend have to make a masterpiece out of even the most horrendous canvas?

She supposed, that was what Ruby got for being an Art Student.

"And you aren't going out dressed like that," Ruby frowned before delving into her wardrobe.

"Really, I'm fine Ruby," Emma said quickly, knowing exactly the kinds of clothes that Ruby harboured in her closet. Quite frankly, she liked the ability to hide her legs from the cold weather outside. But Ruby came out with a slinky black top that she threw in Emma's face.

"I know how adverse you are to dresses. But legitimately, Graham's gonna flip when he sees you in this."

Emma felt something stir in her stomach when she realised with a start, that Graham hadn't been the person she'd been thinking of. With a gulp, she pushed it aside and pulled off her t-shirt, trying to figure out how the scrap of material was meant to go on over her black singlet.

When she eventually found the hole meant for her head, she took it and went, the sheer chiffon falling over her skin easily. The laces at the back were proving hard to do up and Ruby came quickly to her aid. They weren't done up tightly like a corset, but they gave the illusion, and that was what counted.

"Imagine if you only wore a bra underneath that," Ruby suggested.

"Not likely," Emma scoffed before Ruby threw her some heels that she eyed in shock. "How do you even walk in these?"

Ruby herself eyed them curiously before shrugging, "Maybe not for beginners." A pair of boots was exchanged and whilst they still had heels, Emma was pleased to note that they weren't going to cause a major accident.

Tucking her jeans in and zipping them up quickly, Emma noticed that Milah was already chatting to Ruby in the doorway. Within moments they were heading down to Graham's car where Emma slipped into the front seat. He gave her hand a light squeeze with a smile, but Emma didn't see that his eyes travelled then to his rear-view mirror and his smile grew.

Milah blushed.

And so the ride was quick and boisterous as they drove to Pixie Hollow. The band's gig had already started and so they all took their places in a booth, ordering drinks quickly that arrived just as the first song was ending.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. Drinks over at the bar, dancefloor right here. Take your pick!"

And as they entered into another song, Emma couldn't help but take a glance over at him, guitar hung low as his fingers danced across the strings with a certain finesse. And he was curving around the microphone like he was teasing every single female audience member.

He certainly knew how to work a crowd.

"C'mon!"

Before Emma even knew what was happening, she had Ruby on one hand and Milah on the other, and they were hauling her out onto the dancefloor.

That was when Killian first spotted her.

Thank goodness they were in the middle of a solo because otherwise he would've gone silent and that was never a good thing in the middle of a sentence. She wasn't looking up at him, and he hated to think it was purposeful.

_"All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary; they can only do harm."_

And that was when she decided to poke her head up above the crowd and give him a smile that almost looked like a smirk.

In that moment, Killian Jones had no idea how he was going to keep his head and finish the set without throwing his guitar at her. But the minute he spotted Milah, he sobered up. The band played for two hours more before packing up and heading offstage to thunderous applause. Usually, Killian would be drinking it in but he needed to get outside and away from them all, if only to not see her face.

The cool air hit him like a wave. Momentarily, it shocked him into breathing normally again, but when he heard the back door of the club open and close, he assumed it was merely August coming out to tell him to get his ass back inside and enjoy some drinks with the band.

Instead, he heard the distinct sound of heels on concrete.

Moonlight made Emma look almost unearthly. Her hand gracefully curled around the railing as she walked down the stairs. It may have been to help her maintain balance, but she stepped so gracefully that Killian didn't even notice.

He'd spent years with Milah in those kinds of clothing, but seeing Emma here, looking like she belonged in the atmosphere was almost intoxicating. Those clothes should be illegal, the way they did nothing to hide the shape of her body underneath, and those pants that clung to her every curve…

"Hey, Jones," she said, trying to ignore the way his eyes were scanning her body, or the heat that threatened to boil to the surface with every inch. Despite being twice as clothed as half the people in the club, she may as well have been naked underneath his gaze.

"Evening, Swan," he answered, his voice a shade darker than it normally was. Emma tried not to attribute it to her, but the way his eyes were roaming her body made it hard to ignore. "You look…nice."

Blue eyes locked on green, and in a split second, the two feet that were separating them became nothing as Emma practically leapt on him, her lips seeking out his in a wild frenzy.

And that was how Killian Jones ended up with Emma Swan against the brick wall in the alley behind Pixie Hollow. She was grasping at his hair almost painfully but it only drove him further into his lust filled haze. He could hear the low moans in the bottom of her throat and began to kiss lightly along her jaw.

"Jones," she breathed, almost pleadingly.

"Killian," he murmured against her soft skin. "You've earned it. My name's Killian."

He brought his lips back to Emma's before she could even reply, his tongue plundering her mouth passionately, hands grasping at the tendrils of golden hair that fell about her shoulders.

Emma hissed as his stubble grazed her skin, his lips attacking her neck before returning again to her lips where he forced his tongue past her lips, eliciting a moan from Emma as he gripped her hip tighter, her sounds spurring him onwards. Their bodies were on fire as they gave in to what had been tormenting them all week. Killian was sliding his hand down her jean covered thigh and she felt her heart rate accelerate. It had been an incredibly long time since she had even been in a situation like this.

Killian hitched her leg up around his hip, and Emma felt his hardness rubbing against her through their jeans. He was incredibly turned on, which was strange, not many guys even sought her out next to Ruby. But those thoughts left her mind as she pulled up her other leg, she was able to use the leverage of the wall and Killian to find a more comfortable position.

He was pushing her back on the wall almost painfully as he ground into her. His hands began to play with the hem of her shirt and the skin of her hip before he threaded his fingers over her stomach, leaving a burning trail in its wake. His fingers traced the skin beneath her bra before he began kneading at the flesh through the sheer lace. She shivered at his touch, leaning closer into him with abandon as Killian leaned into her collarbone.

"God, love," Killian breathed into her skin, his eyes snapping away as he heard her moan. He slowed his movements, trying to catch his breath against her shoulder. He refused to look her in the eye as reality came crashing in around them. "We need to stop."

"Why?" Emma couldn't believe she was asking. She knew exactly why. It was the reason they'd both been denying the tension all week. Because they shouldn't. Because they weren't those people.

Disconnecting herself from Killian, she dropped to the ground quickly, pulling her shirt back into a lesser state of disarray, and walked away without another word; her face still trying to come to grips with what had just occurred. As she reached the door, Killian considered calling out to her and reminding her of the phone she'd left behind that had apparently fallen out of her pocket in their exertions. But he couldn't bring himself to speak, and instead, pocketed the damn thing, knowing full well, that the action was going to come back and bite him in the ass.


	10. Falling Slowly

A/N: Howdy peeps! Thank you so much to Colinodonewithyou and Aureaborealis for always reading and reviewing! I love you guys. =]

Here's another chapter for you all. Surprises in store (but really not so much).

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Falling Slowly**

Olivia Zana had a mug of coffee held up to her lips as she perused her most recent finding.

It was only in the comfort of her own home that she even dared to look at it. It was a simple security photograph of two young men talking. One, with light brown hair swept across his forehead as he stared at the other fiercely, and the second young man was slightly older, messy brown hair, taking something from the younger man's hand. As Olivia finally identified the younger of the two, her eyes widened in shock.

"There you are Peter," she murmured.

Baelfire and Peter.

One who would destroy magic, and one who was more than happy to help – for the sake of his best friend. For the sake of Baelfire, Peter would destroy the world.

Olivia's drink crashed down on the table as she shut the book with a snap, trying to control her breathing. She'd thought that Peter Pan was still trapped in Neverland, but he'd made his way here. She thought they'd just been dealing with Baelfire – that he was the only one they needed to be wary of.

But this was something far more scary than any of them realised. They were all in danger. Her, Killian, Milah, Jefferson, August, Felix, Watson…even Graham, Emma and their other new friend, Ruby.

Olivia berated herself. She knew she should have been more persistent when she told Emma to leave town. It would've been so much easier to hide if things had just stayed the same way they had for the past 23 years. If she'd gone back to Storybrooke, maybe there would've been a way to repair the broken curse – to hide them once again…

But for that they needed magic. And Olivia took a deep breath when she realised that the only reason they were all being sought out was because they had come from the other world, and Baelfire thought they were tainting this new world with magic. But none of them were magic! Those who possessed it were still in Storybrooke…

But unbeknownst to Olivia, the one person with magic that could enable them to be found, was currently sleeping away in her bed, oblivious and unknowing of the mystery that surrounded her perfectly normal, if not complex, life.

xxx

When Emma woke up, at around two in the morning, Graham was gone.

She found it surprising that he wouldn't at least wait until morning, but she did hear the sound of dull voices on the other side of the door. Sleep was still too near for her to bring herself from her bed to stand up, and so she merely waited for whoever it was to shut up before she could return to sleep.

"…you look like you could use a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, Emma's thrashing a lot and I didn't have the best night at Pixie Hollow. I guess I spend enough time listening to Killian's voice at home."

The feminine voice chuckled. "Join the club. I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," Emma heard Graham respond before footsteps walked down the hall and a beam of light gave away the opening of the door. Milah crashed on her bed fully clothed, and that was how Emma found her the next morning when she woke up at seven.

Killian was awoken by an incessant beeping as a flood of messages filled Emma Swan's phone. If only for the simple fact that it had woke him up at this godforsaken hour, he knew he shouldn't have kept the bloody thing.

Mobile phones were a luxury he could live without. He'd done fine in the Enchanted Forest, and he most certainly did not need them here.

However, it did give him a chance to meet Swan again.

And he knew he shouldn't want to, but he did.

Throwing the covers off him, he turned around in search of Milah before remembering that he'd left the club without her last night and she'd probably gone on into the morning. It was probably for the best anyway. He was in a crabby mood as he went to grab the phone off the chest of drawers where he'd left it.

The woman didn't have a lock on her phone, so as each message appeared on the screen, he only felt the tiniest twinge of guilt in reading them.

**Ruby – 7.30 – You up yet?**

**Ruby – 7.35 – I know you left with Graham last night, so you should be up right now. Unless you're…**

**Ruby – 7.36 – God! It's 7 in the morning!**

**Ruby – 7.45 – You know what, I will barge in there if you don't answer me. So help me, it's nothing I haven't seen before.**

**Graham – 7.45 – Morning beautiful! I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but I need to get a pysch essay done today and I thought you deserved to have your bed to yourself (no offence, but it's tiny =P).**

Killian put down the phone in disgust. He honestly couldn't tell whether it was with what he was reading about, or with himself.

Ruby, Milah and Emma spent the day shopping. It was a warm distraction from anything boy related and Emma was incredibly gratefully for it. Aside from the fact that Milah kept gazing at her strangely, she found herself having fun.

Milah's looks didn't seem accusatory, so Emma felt like she was safe for the time being. But it was then that she chose to remember who had been talking with Graham at her door at two o'clock that morning and let jealousy seep into her mind. But she knew she was being a hypocrite for thinking that, and tried to maintain normal conversation with the group, laughing and answering at all the right moments.

Trying to maintain a sense of normalcy, when she knew her world was tearing apart at the seams.

xxx

Killian was somewhat relieved when he realised he hadn't heard from Olivia Zana since Friday morning. Then again, it was also incredibly off putting. Unfortunately, he was once again too late the next morning to actually check what was up with her, because she wasn't in the office when he arrived in the early hours of Monday morning.

He sent her a quick text on his way to the lecture hall, asking her where she was, but he didn't receive an immediate response, and went on with his class. Apparently, it had been a relatively tame weekend because everyone who hadn't dropped the class was present and waiting for Jones to walk in. He was quick about handing back the papers they'd handed in on Friday. There was a momentary exchange of marks which had Emma narrowing her eyes around the class.

Once again, Killian was refusing to make eye contact with her. Throughout the entire class, she took notes dutifully. Othello wasn't one of her favourites, but the simmering guilt in her stomach was turning into anger as she looked at her teacher and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Except ignore him just as much as he was ignoring her.

That was, until class ended.

"Swan," Killian called. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her by the arm, holding out her phone to her. takin git, Emma didn't ask where Jones had got it from – she knew.

"You know, if I knew it would just take hooking up with you to get good grades, then I wouldn't have bothered on the Macbeth paper," Emma said drily, looking at him harshly as she took the jab. It was true – she was the only one in the class who got an A. Although, in Killian's defense, even Olivia had agreed.

Killian was taken aback at the amount of venom there was in her gaze. Gone was the dwindling fire and passion that Saturday night had ignited. Instead, there were walls a mile high that seemed impossible to scale.

And as she walked out of the class he slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. He wanted her to look at him with that heat, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't want her the way that he did, but still…

That was why, later that afternoon, Killian Jones found himself walking across campus to her dormitory and knocking on her door. He was thankful that no one was around, and he knew for a fact that Milah was in History.

So the moment Emma opened the door, her hair pulled up messily in a bun, a tank top and trackpants gracing her figure, Killian stopped, taking in the view of her. He didn't know what he'd pulled her away from, but a quick glance to her bed showed that she was already working on her weekly essay.

Not that it mattered. Because the next moment Emma muttered, "You shouldn't be here."

But that didn't convince either of them, not with the way their eyes interlocked. Her breathing intensifying; his picking up.

And then he was centimetres away and Emma was breathing in his scent. And she tried…oh how she tried. But his lips were already upon hers, taking so much more than she had ever thought herself capable of giving. He explored her like she was a treasure, his hands upon her waist, pushing them back into the room.

She pushed the door shut, not once removing herself from Killian's embrace. When her knees locked on the edge of the mattress, she swiped away her papers with one single arm movement before Killian lowered her onto the bed.

As his lips traced over her jaw, Emma shivered, clutching at his shirt as the warmth of their bodies fused. It was an animalistic need that drew them together, their lips attacking each other with a ferocity that was sure to bruise. Emma's hand clutched at Killian's hair as the other ran down his clothed chest, seeking out his buttons.

Neither of them realised History had been cancelled.

In fact, the outside world was a distant memory. So they didn't see Milah's widening eyes watching them from the crack of the door that stood slightly ajar. Nor her horror as she took three stumbling steps back. She wasn't sure what she felt, other than the fact that she'd never had she thought that Killian would do this. Never.

And it hurt more than it should. She knew now what Killian felt when he'd made all those perfectly correct assumptions about her. It was a sharp, painful feeling that left her reeling.

Ten minutes later, she was at his apartment, knocking on his door as a familiar face met her.

"Graham," Milah murmured, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face. She stood in the doorway, almost afraid to step over the threshold. "He isn't here…Killian." It wasn't a question.

Graham shook his head, pulling Milah into the apartment and into his embrace. He didn't want to see her crying. Not after how much they'd grown closer in the past week. Her tears flooded his shirt as he grasped her tightly, his heartbeat accelerating as he wondered fearfully what could have torn her up so badly.

But her hands weren't staying put around his back. They'd crept to the waistband of his pants and were toying with the edge of his shirt. Her surprisingly warm hands made their way beneath the fabric and Graham looked down at her curiously. Her tears were fading, but there was still that hopeless look in her eyes. So when her soft lips moved the smallest inch, Graham was lost in her world.

"Please."

And the moment their lips touched, the night was history.


	11. Burn

A/N: Things are getting heated. Not long now, team. =]

Enjoy your weekend, don't forget to drop me a line.

And enjoy the chappie! xx

* * *

**Burn**

When Emma came to her senses, Killian was kissing down her body, small pinpricks of pleasure dotting over her light skin, downwards over her bra towards her stomach. Her body was leaning into him, yearning for his touch where she needed it most desperately.

The frantic movements of their mostly clothed bodies were doing nothing to relieve the rising temperature in the room. But despite Killian's hand that was desperately tugging at the drawstring of her pants, Emma tried to still her breathing, letting go of the warmth of his bare chest beneath her fingertips and tried to give herself some distance. For a moment, he continued kissing at her hip before he slumped, having felt her shying away from him and groaned indistinctly into her skin in annoyance.

"Get off me."

Hearing the tone in Emma's voice, Killian didn't argue and sat up, letting her crawl backwards and up towards the pillow. He didn't miss the way she tried to hide her exposed skin as she turned to the side, reaching for her tank and threw it back on. She was avoiding eye contact with him.

Inside her, an internal war was raging. Her body was screaming at her to pull the man back to her and have her way with him, but reason was arguing. Something about him was telling her that if she gave in, it wouldn't be a one-time thing. And she wasn't the person who ran in and pulled apart relationships for the sake of some stupid physical need that she didn't quite understand.

Killian on the other hand, wouldn't stop staring at her. And when she finally looked back at him, she saw the lust gazing at her from within his blue eyes, ever darkening, and questioned herself.

"I need to get you out of my head," Killian groaned, crawling forward once more, crashing his lips down upon hers. This kiss was different. No longer passionate and intense, it was fierce and angry and for a moment, Emma almost gave in.

"No," she groaned as he tried to kiss her again. But he closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back as he grabbed his shirt and got off the bed. He was breathing heavily with arousal, as was she, but he stood across the room to enable them a moment to talk without getting caught up again.

"Whatever this is," Emma began, trying her hardest not to look at him. "It stops now."

He could understand why, and he wouldn't argue with her, because she was absolutely right. There was a reason why he had stopped this last night. But here he was again.

He wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

And to be honest, she didn't want him to.

"You say that, love," Killian answered, his voice husky. "But we won't stop."

They were like stars, forced on a path that meant they were burning every time they saw each other. But inevitably they would crash and burn – into each other. It wasn't that they wouldn't stop, it was that they couldn't.

"We will if we stay away from each other," she said, keeping her calm. "I'll drop out of Lit."

"You will do no such thing," he almost growled, taking a step forward. "You're the best student in that class."

"You can't tell me what to do, Jones," she frowned, looking at him and he conceded, taking his step back.

"Please don't drop the class."

Emma hesitated. She _did_ like Shakespeare after all. "If that's the only time we see each other then it'll be fine, won't it?"

Killian nodded, but he knew it wouldn't be. She'd grown to love the hot chocolate at his coffee place, she'd be at his gigs at Pixie Hollow, and somehow, they seemed to run into each other everywhere.

But it had to stop.

So, he walked out of that room without another word, his heart pounding in his chest, and he tried to forget her. Emma pulled her papers up from the ground and tried to make like nothing had happened, but she couldn't distract herself from him, even by delving into the poem of Venus and Adonis which was published in the back of Othello. It really wasn't a great idea.

She tried to let the words calm her, but they did nothing to help her.

_Love is all truth, Lust full of forged lies._

She put aside the book and buried herself in her pillow.

xxx

Milah sighed contentedly as she collapsed into the bed beside Graham. It was strange. She thought she'd be running for the hills like she did with every other one night stand. But she didn't know if it was the absence of guilt that let her stay, or whether it was the comfort of Graham as he rolled his arm over her side, drawing her into his warmth, but either way, she didn't want to run. She didn't even want to move.

"Thank you," she finally found herself murmuring as she drew lines along his tanned arms. She breathed in deeply as she leant into him, her dark hair falling about her shoulders as Graham placed light kisses along her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what upset you?" he murmured into her skin. Milah flinched at his words unintentionally and he stopped moving, thinking maybe she had changed her mind. Instead she turned over to face him and took his lips in hers once more. She kissed him with a passion that he slowed, once more bringing it back to a simmering fire. Something…something new. Milah wasn't used to it. She wasn't quite sure; she thought it could be…

And when she threaded her hands through his hair, drawing their bodies against each other closely, Graham looked into her blue eyes and saw the fear in them. And he couldn't tell what it was from, but he traced her face and asked her quietly, sincerely, and with not a thought other than the woman he held tenderly in his arms, "Will you let me make love to you, Milah?"

And she answered him with one more kiss.

xxx

Killian was using Olivia's computer.

She was off on a night class and apparently was still avoiding him. Her password wasn't exactly easy, but he'd been watching her type it in for years and within moments had her desktop open. He bit his lip as he thought of what he was looking for, but found it easily. For having been in this world for a while, Olivia wasn't exactly computer literate.

Killian on the other hand, whilst he didn't like phones, had adapted surprisingly well to the technology. Olivia's folders all sat neatly organised on her desktop, separated into work and, well, more work. The woman really didn't have any life outside of teaching and keeping them undercover.

Well, he shrugged, it was nice to know that she cared. But Killian couldn't help but feel that it was something deeper that made her so adamant to help. After all, she wasn't from their world even though she knew everything there was to know about it.

Under the folder titled Storybrooke, Killian found almost a hundred files more than the one he'd sent her last week. Each was no more than a few pages, so he checked the printer paper and selected them all to be sent there. By the time the first document was done, he'd calmed down from his interlude with Swan and was back in a business state of mind.

Grabbing the first few pages from the drawer, he scanned over the words, soaking them in like they were the most important things he'd ever read.

And quite literally, they were.

_For those who weren't bound by the curse – those who came from other lands, or time jumped, or arrived prior to its instigation – there is a chance for normal existence, provided they are never found out. However, since they all refuse to change their names, I've had to put special effort into concealing their identities. Mine's almost undetectable, but with a quick internet search, they'd all be found out._

_I've warned Killian that his band is a distraction, but more than that, it makes them targets. They don't know it yet, but Baelfire's getting closer. Last year, he was in Russia, but now he's been spotted in Seattle with Peter. And I know it's only a matter of time. I'm going to have to tell them all soon._

The sound of heels on wood alerted him to Olivia's presence but he didn't raise his head.

"Something you'd like to share, Liv?" he asked, not looking up at her, but waving towards the printer. "Or, _a lot_ you'd like to share?"

But she didn't answer, merely standing in the doorway silently. Eventually, with a frown, Killian looked up, to find that the person standing in the doorway was not in fact Olivia even if they did share certain similarities.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"Depends on who's asking," he answered, narrowing his eyes as he put the paper on the desk.

"I need to see the Professor." The girl ignored him. She certainly wasn't a student, she looked barely old enough to have finished high school. Sixteen…seventeen at most. But she dressed older.

Once again, he was struck by the resemblance to Olivia.

"She's in class," Killian answered shortly. "Do you want me to leave her a message?"

"No," the girl answered taking a quick glance around the room before saying, "I'll drop by tomorrow, Jones."

"Do you want me to tell her who dropped by?"

The girl shook her head, flashing him a dashing smile before walking out of the room, those green, almost grey eyes twinkling with a hidden mischief. She scampered out of the door in a childlike manner, her dark hair bouncing as she clicked down the hall.

Killian groaned at the mysterious nature of the new person. She was obviously a relation of Olivia's; apparently it was a family thing.

But then he stopped. And he stared at the empty doorway with his mouth dropping open.

How the fuck did she know his name?


	12. Back in Time

A/N: Dododo...

Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing. My love to you all. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Back in Time**

Killian hadn't seen Olivia Zana in a week.

He knew she was alive. There had been demanding post-it notes left on his desk every morning that told him to do something with his day. And for once he was actually glad. The tasks that Olivia assigned him gave him something else to distract himself with other than thoughts of Emma.

And he didn't have Milah distracting him either. He'd been getting phone calls from her all week, nasally and cold-stricken and keeping her distance. He'd offered many times to relieve other ailments that she may be suffering from, but Milah had given him a dry laugh and responded with:

"The only thing I need right now is chicken soup. And I know for a fact yours sucks, so…"

That wasn't to say that she was getting that and more from a certain someone who was going to stop by any minute.

But Killian was completely and utterly frustrated. No girlfriend and the woman he wanted out of his reach; he found himself taking matters into his own hands a lot more often than he'd like.

He'd been kind of disappointed when Emma's words from Monday rang true for the rest of the week. Killian had seen her in class on Wednesday and Friday, but other than that, he hadn't heard a peep out of her.

And he missed her.

He had to admit it, otherwise it would eat him from the inside out. But he'd searched for her through the crowd on Saturday night and only Graham, Milah and Ruby had been there. He'd been disappointed but also thankful. After all, that would mark a whole week since the alley incident.

And he knew he wouldn't have been able to restrain himself.

It was a part of his personality that he hadn't been able to rid himself of, leftover from his days in the Enchanted Forest, even before he'd met Milah he'd been that guy. The pirate who would take pleasure from whatever woman took his fancy. Killian had thoroughly thought that Milah had made him a changed man. He knew after he lost his hand and she almost died at Rumplestiltskin's that this woman was worth it.

And now he wasn't so sure.

He'd crossed a world, crossed time, to keep her safe. He'd given her adventure…

But somehow, now, it wasn't enough.

xxx

Class on Monday morning was hell. Handing back the Othello essay, he watched Emma's eyes narrow as she saw the mark on the top corner.

C.

She was incensed. She was Emma Swan; she didn't drop from an A to a C within the space of a week. She was determined to walk out of the class without taking even a glance at Killian, but it seemed impossible. Because after the first ten minutes of listening to him talk, she was already caught on his mouth.

So when she went to walk out of the door, last as usual, Killian pulled her back. There was the clicking sound of a lock before Emma spun around in shock.

The next minute, her back was up against the door and Killian's lips were on hers. It was as heated as that first time, only now, they knew each other's reactions. Killian knew where to latch his lips behind her ear to draw forth mewls of pleasure, and Emma knew where to graze her teeth along his collarbone to hear him groan low and wanting.

He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, before he took her to his desk and sat her down. Emma wasn't fighting him even though they both knew what they'd agreed a week ago.

And for a week they'd both been pondering what would have happened if they hadn't stopped.

"Jones," Emma moaned breathlessly as his wandering hands pinched at her nipples through her bra. He murmured in response, biting down playfully on her shoulder. "We can't…classes…"

She was trying to find excuses which Killian combated easily, "No class next. We've got time."

And Emma was lost to the feel of his hands and the scent of him washing over all her senses. She barely noticed that he had undone her jeans and was skimming over her underpants with his fingertips. Her body arched into his touch involuntarily and he chuckled against her body as he found her already wet.

"Is this how you spent the entire class, love?" he smirked. "I didn't know Shakespeare turned you on so much."

Emma gave an annoyed grunt as she tried to cause friction between her heat and his fingers. He barely managed to push aside her panties in her tight jeans, but she was already wriggling them off, making it easier for him.

He delved into her teasingly, running his finger around her clit until she was moaning before her pushed a finger, then two, inside her, thrusting as she ground against his hand. Using his shoulders as leverage, she was bouncing upon his hand and the look of ecstasy she had on her face was making him rock hard beneath his pants.

Her moans grew louder as he pressed his thumb onto her clit and she came with a great shivering moan muffled by Killian's lips. He didn't relent until the shuddering of her walls ceased and she was breathing heavily. Pulling out his fingers, he eyed her carefully. Torn between running and staying, she waited, watching as Killian brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

It was impossible not to be aroused by that.

But Emma was already doing up her pants and grabbing her bag, shaken by what had just happened. Killian watched after her in shock.

"Care to return the favour, love?" he asked. Emma spun round and saw the straining in his pants. But she was beyond caring at that moment; things had already gotten far too intimate.

"Take care of yourself, Jones," Emma said as she hurriedly and desperately redid her pants. "You've probably been doing it for the past week."

"Well that must mean you have too, darling," he smirked, her blush all the confirmation he needed. That mental picture would stay with him long after that moment, even as she walked out and he cleared up his desk. It only took him five minutes to get back home.

And Emma's face, lost in pleasure, entertained him through the night.


	13. Oblivion

A/N: Howdy team! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. ;) Plenty more to come (pun intended).

So, I know you all want the break-ups soon. We're getting there peeps; we're getting there.

And I'm a bit delayed, but I discovered _Bastille_ while writing this and I think I'm in love.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Leave me a line and I'll give you cookies!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Oblivion**

_"Hey Ems, I know you're in class right now, but I have something to say and it needs to be said. I feel like we've grown, I don't know, apart since we moved? And I think, maybe, it might be good if we cool things off for a little while. Maybe, just, see where we're at as individuals before we come back to each other. I feel weird saying this in a message but it seems like it's the most I've said to you in a long time, so, call me; please."_

She didn't.

xxx

"You again?"

When Killian walked into the office on Thursday morning, that girl was back. The one who had mysteriously appeared a week ago asking for Olivia. It was with a newfound curiosity that he wondered if perhaps Olivia wasn't avoiding him, but was avoiding this girl who looked so much like her.

"Well, considering _Olivia_ is doing such a good job at avoiding me…" The girl shrugged. She said the name mockingly, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"What do you want with her?"

"Calm down, Hook," the girl murmured, flicking through a couple of papers before sitting down in Olivia's chair and looking up at him, those green eyes penetrating eerily through him. "So she's avoiding you too."

Killian stopped moving as that soaked in.

"Did you just read my mind?"

The girl's smirk confirmed it. At least he knew how she had known his name now. Ah, shit.

She'd just called him Hook.

Stalking across the room, Killian didn't care that he was about to threaten a sixteen year old girl. Because that sixteen year old girl, with that one word, just threatened to expose them all. And he couldn't let that slide. But when he advanced on her, it wasn't his voice that spoke, instead, Olivia's voice came from the doorway, thick with a coldness that she usually only reserved for him.

"What are you doing here, Jane?"

The young girl raised her eyebrow, glancing past Killian's figure before a malicious grin broke upon her face.

"There you are," she answered, with almost a relieved sigh. "I have a message."

"So give it and leave," Olivia answered, her arms crossed stubbornly. Killian's brow furrowed as he watched her. She was trying her best to be her usual indifferent self, but there was a fear in her eyes that she was trying to desperately to cover up with harshness.

"Well, if you must insist," she answered, with an overdramatic sigh, getting up and skimming past Killian with a wide wink that put him off. She was practically a child! He shivered as the girl went to press something into Olivia's hand.

"He's on his way," Jane said politely, but Killian heard the hidden edge of warning. "I'd try and be a little bit more receptive. You know he doesn't like it when you don't play fair."

And with those words, the young girl slipped out of the door, Olivia shying away from any contact with her as she refused to glance at the small warm object in her shaking hands. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, panic attacking her that she desperately tried to calm.

"What the fuck is going on, Olivia?" He didn't say it angrily, but in confusion, for he had never seen Olivia so vulnerable and broken. She haltingly crossed the room, sinking into her seat as she dropped what she was holding into her desk drawer without glancing at it.

Killian sat down in his seat and bent over, his elbows on his knees as he waited for her to start talking.

"It's need to know, Killian," she replied wearily, avoiding looking at him.

"You've avoided me for a week, Olivia," he answered softly, trying to make her look at him. "And I need to know. Just, tell me…are we in trouble?"

She was reluctant to disclose anything to him, but eventually, she sighed in an uncannily similar way to the girl who had just left, "Yeah. We're in big trouble."

xxx

Emma felt surprisingly free after Graham's voicemail. But she was still a little guilty in the pit of her stomach.

Milah was on the phone when Emma came walking into the room on Thursday afternoon. Her voice was still a little hoarse but there was an adamant strength as she spoke into the receiver.

"…yeah, I just don't think I get us that well. This'll be something good for both of us…No! Don't you dare think that way! If you…fine. Yes, I know. Okay. I'll see you."

Milah gave a contented yet sad sigh, muttering, "Or not," as she hung up the phone, turning up to Emma with a small smile, broken by a loud cough as her sickness set in once more. Emma was unapologetic when she walked out of her room that night, asking Ruby to check in on Milah because she needed a break from the coughing in the bed beside her.

It wasn't that Emma didn't want to look after her new friend, but it hurt her conscience to even attempt being cosy with her after she'd, erm, well…

So it was with relief that she sank into her usual booth at Deigal Café (the café so conveniently named for its street) and ordered her usual hot chocolate.

Emma was surprised by a familiar face on her way home. Although, he was barely recognisable, and it wasn't exactly welcome. But her heart did skip a beat when she saw him sitting on the steps of the English building, curled up beneath the solitary yellow light.

She didn't know what made her do it, but it only took a split second for her to change her direction and cross the road. Instead of heading back to her dorm where a sleeping Milah was undoubtedly snoring she crossed the road, hands in her coat pockets as she braced herself against the cold, and came to stand in front of him.

Killian didn't realise she was there until her shadow crossed his light. But when he did, his face broke into an easy smile, unclouded by burdens of guilt or troubles. Emma glanced at what he had in his hand and rolled her eyes. He held the flask up to her as he asked, "Drink?"

Emma hesitated momentarily before taking it from him lightly and smelling it. Rum. She took a sip before handing it back to him, the burn going down her throat a welcome remedy to the cold.

"What are you doing out here, Jones?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, love?" he answered before taking another swig. "I'm drowning my sorrows the only way that a man like myself knows how."

" 'Drowning your sorrows'?" Emma questioned incredulously. "What could be so sorrowful that you'd be out here drinking it away? I'm not going to lie, I thought you were better than this."

He must have already drunk a lot more than was in his flask because he answered her without hesitation, and Emma could hear the slight slurring of his words. Mind you, he was doing quite an okay job at hiding his inebriation.

"Well, you're not talking to me even though I dream about doing unspeakable things to you every night," he began listing. "And my boss just told me that my death is quite imminent, my girlfriend hasn't spoken to me in five days then rings to tell me she thinks we should take a break and I'm really not it the mood for anything other than oblivion."

"Alright Jones," Emma said, offering him a hand and not taking anything he said too seriously. Except, the 'take a break' thing did stick with her. "I don't think you're going to love yourself tomorrow morning if oblivion is your goal tonight."

"Don't be like that, Swan," he said, throwing her a pout as he unsteadily got to his feet. "If you wanted to join me, you just had to say so."

Emma rolled her eyes, actually quite glad that he was drunk. She could take a drunk Killian; she just couldn't take normal Killian. It was easier to dull the fire in her stomach when he was like this. Of course, he was finding it hard to walk straight, and so eventually, Emma found herself putting her arm around his waist so that he could lean on her for balance.

"It's about bloody time, Swan," he murmured as he pulled her in closely, his arm swung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'm all for oblivion – when you're not out on the street. Where's your car?"

"That's a _plausible_ excuse for grabbing me, but next time –"

"No next time, Jones," Emma shook her head as he pointed to a car park nearby. "I'm going to drop you off at your apartment and then I'm going home."

"Sure, love," he said patronisingly, walking round to the driver's side before Emma coughed loudly and held her hand out for his keys. He probably wouldn't even be able to hit the right pedals in the state he was in.

Emma had to admit that he had a nice car. She wasn't too preoccupied by the make and model, but the leather seats and decked out sound system left something to be admired.

"You like my car, Swan?"

"Compensating for something, Jones?"

He growled in response and remained silently moping for the rest of the trip, only speaking to give her directions.

"So this is where Graham lives?" she asked absently as Killian fumbled with the keys. They'd taken the elevator because she didn't trust him with stairs.

"Hmm," he murmured in agreement before the door swung open with a loud creak. He didn't bother with the lounge room lights, stumbling into his room where he switched the lamp on, casting a warm glow around the room. They were the only ones there; Smee was out because it was Thursday, and Graham was back home getting better/staying away from Emma. He should be after that pitiful phone call that morning.

Killian shrugged out of his coat the moment he stepped in the door. It was almost as though he forgot that Emma was there. Kicking off his shoes and crossing the room he seemed much more at ease than he had outside and Emma couldn't help but glance around in awe. Growing up, she'd never had such luxuries. Even now, after sharing an apartment with Snow and David and Henry, she was still cramped. She didn't have this life.

Killian Jones on the other hand, was living it up. Not bothering to undress, he practically fell onto his bed with a fluidity Emma was surprised he still possessed. With his hands tucked behind his head, he turned to face her.

"I suspect the pillows are a lot more comfortable than the doorframe, Swan," Killian suggested, his eyebrow rising slightly. Emma couldn't help her feet that travelled around to the opposite side of the bed and the coat that slid from her shoulders as she sat down on the edge of his mattress, almost a metre separating them. damn him for not having a chair in the room.

"I'm not too keen to find out," she answered stonily, wondering why she hadn't just left yet. Glancing over at him was a mistake, because he had a smirk on his face and his blue eyes were staring at her hungrily.

"I'm not sleeping with you while you're drunk, Jones," she said in annoyance, looking at the man who couldn't even get himself up the stairs, yet seemed perfectly fine now that he was lying down. Maybe he wasn't as intoxicated as she'd thought.

"Aye, but who said anything about sleeping, love?"

"Did you just say aye-"

But before she could finish her question, he had rolled across the bed and pulled her down to meet him. His lips were on hers and she didn't have the mental power or processing to complete her sentence and focus on anything other than the relief she felt at finally feeling him back on her.

And he literally _was_ on her, forcing her back into the bed as he covered her entirely with his body. He tasted of fire, mainly from the rum on his tongue, but it was when she tasted that that she knew beyond doubt that she was kissing him back.

It was all tongues and teeth. There was none of the finesse in his touches and kisses that Emma had come to know, instead, he was holding her with the same burning touches he had in the alley. It was desperation and need that had Killian palming Emma's breasts through her bra roughly as her hands roamed lower to where Killian was leaning his hips into hers.

Her head fell back as he began to suck at her neck, her blonde hair splaying onto the mattress as she leaned up into Killian's touch.

"I meant what I said, Jones," she continued breathlessly. He bit down into her flesh and she let out a small yelp before he licked, soothing the pained flesh and making her moan.

"Sure you did, love," he murmured, before attempting to unbutton her shirt with a dexterity that had fled him. He grew frustrated quickly, and Emma heard the sound of popping buttons as a rush of air then liquid heat upon her flesh hit her as Killian buried his head between her breasts.

"I'm – I'm not having sex with you," Emma struggled to get the words out as he pulled aside the material of her bra and ran his tongue over her nipple. The sound she let out had Killian pressing harder into the hand that was massaging him through his pants. Breathing heavily, Emma began to pull at the zip of his jeans before pushing them down just enough to reach down his underpants and grasp him in her hand. He bucked into her when he felt her touch him, proceeded to lick and suck at her skin with more fervency as she pumped her hand along him in time with his involuntary grinding.

Killian was letting out guttural groans as Emma brought him closer to the edge with her stimulation, his thrusts into her becoming erratic and frenzied. He brought his lips up to that spot behind her ear and grazed his teeth sharply along her skin as Emma's hand sped up and he came with a great shudder and groan muffled by her neck.

Stilling atop her, she felt his hand trailing down to her pants, but she knew what he was doing. And she also knew that if he went there, she'd want more. And Emma couldn't let that happen, she couldn't…

Wriggling out of his grasp, she sat back, watching him eyeing her. His buttons partially undone, pants hanging loose as they breathed heavily.

"Not again, Swan," Killian almost sounded pleading as he leaned forward onto the mattress. He reached for her hand with both of his own, touching his lips to her knuckle lightly. "Please."

"No," she continued fearfully backing off the bed and trying to redo the buttons of her shirt before remembering they were probably sitting on Killian's floor somewhere. She grabbed her jacket off her chair and threw it on, needing to get out and away from him. But she moved too slowly, and by the time she reached the door, Killian's hand was on her shoulder.

She turned around to face him, seeing that he had his pants done up and his hair was in a dishevelled mess. She couldn't help herself from running her hands through it and he took that moment to pull her in by the waist.

"Killian," she murmured disapprovingly, her eyes on his lips.

"Just a goodnight kiss, love," he answered with a smirk as he lowered his lips to hers and placed a chaste, gentle kiss upon her soft lips. When he pulled away he brushed a stray curl from her face. "There, Swan, that wasn't so hard."

"Tomorrow," she finally breathed, looking up into his eyes. "I'm going to pick you up in your car, we're going to go to class and I'm going to hand in my Hamlet essay. You're going to teach and research and I'm going to go to all my classes. Then I'm going to go home while you go to your gig at The Dancing Star."

"Thank you for just scheduling my day, love," Killian answered, rolling his eyes, "Any room for toilet breaks in there?"

"I wasn't done, Jones," she said, shutting him up. "You're going to go to your gig. And you're going to clear the apartment. Because when you get back, I'm going to be waiting for you right here. And you and I are going to finish this, once and for all."

Killian went slack jawed before he realised fully what she was saying.

"You really want to do this?"

Emma copied the rising of his eyebrow and answered, "I thought you wanted to get me out of your head?"

He smirked as she turned around and walked out of the apartment. "Tomorrow night then, Swan," he called as she opened the front door.

"I'm looking forward to it, Jones," she grinned before the door snapped shut.


	14. Inevitable

A/N: Hey Team!

I swear, I'm incapable of writing even the dirtiest smut without adding at least _some_ feels in the end. =P

I guess you could say, we're moving on from lust and into a deeper connection. And it's gonna be great hopefully. We're also moving into a little bit more plot which should be fun. =]

Also, cue the longest chapter so far (I swear, the minute sex is involved, the chapters get insanely long).

So, yeah. If you review I'll love you to infinity and beyond, and if you follow and/or favourite you are my bffls.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Inevitable**

Killian Jones was nervous.

For the first fucking time in a very, _very_, long time, he was nervous.

After leaving his key hooked behind the painting in the hallway, he headed down to the street where Felix was impatiently waiting beside the car, talking to a very familiar face.

"You again?" he asked in surprise as he loaded his equipment into the boot. The teenager had come minus the heels today, in fact, she actually looked her age.

"You know Jane, Killian?"

"Oh," Killian raised his eyebrows, "So you're fraternising now?"

"Yep," she answered noncommittally, before returning her attention to Felix. They finished up the conversation quickly before she headed off in the opposite direction, the drummer looking after her with a curious little smile on his face.

"Mate," Killian started, "Is she even legal?"

"Yes," he answered with an indifferent shrug. "Anyway, it's not like we're sleeping together."

"Yet," he smirked, earning a pained shoulder from the youngest member of the band, remembering as he did, the wonderful surprise he was going to get when he got home.

xxx

Emma could get used to owning Killian's car. It was both liberating and empowering to own such a beautiful thing, if only for a day. But she was returning it now. And as she stepped up the stairs, she grabbed the key from behind the painting and let herself into his apartment easily. Turning on the lights, she knew she had at least twenty minutes before Killian arrived, so she settled into the lounge before turning on some reruns from a sitcom she'd never seen before.

She wasn't paying attention, so when the door opened and something was slid over her eyes, she froze in shock and a little fear.

"What are you doing, Killian?"

"Thought I'd make the most of this night, love," his voice came to her with a mischievous smile, his breath brushing over her ear as he murmured, "And I have every intention of making you do many things that you'll remember for a very long time afterwards."

His words made her shiver, and for the first time, she gave in. Just for tonight, Emma was giving in. As he pulled her to her feet, her senses on red alert because of the blindfold he'd placed over her eyes, she felt his hands wander to her waist, guiding him back to what was presumably his bedroom. Killian took her to the bed.

He gazed her up and down, a warmth spreading through him as he saw her so vulnerably excited before him. Taking a step back, he spoke the first of many orders that night.

"Get on the bed."

Emma heard the unwavering order in Killian's voice and dropped onto the edge of it before crawling backwards towards the pillows. He had a queen, which was a lot nicer than the shitty single she had in her room. And was also a lot better for these kinds of things.

"Take off your top."

Emma reached for her hem and pulled the thin tank over her head, leaving her in a black bra which was slightly lacy. She heard a slight beep that was almost covered by Killian's intake of breath, but not entirely.

"What are you doing, Killian?" She found herself repeating her words from earlier. This was all actually very new to her. Her previous escapades hadn't exactly been, well, Killian Jones.

She felt the bed dip as his weight joined hers. The next moment, his lips were tracing patterns up from her navel, between the concave of her breasts and to her lips where he muttered, "Just a little something for me to remember you by, love."

She shivered at the realisation that he was videoing them. Oh God, he was making a sex tape. That was proof wasn't it? Proof that this had happened. What if it got out? What if –

He must have heard her accelerating breathing because he began to knead at her skin, kissing along her jaw saying, "Relax love, it's just us."

A smirk entered his voice as he said, "Now let's see if you came dressed for the occasion, shall we?"

Drifting to the front of her jeans, he undid them quickly and pushed them down her legs and onto the floor. Seeing her matching lacy panties with already a little wetness seeping through, he began to tsk. "That's not nearly good enough Emma. Don't you remember how perfectly ready you were for me last time?" As he touched her lightly through the material, he saw it darkening and felt it on his fingers. "Oh," he saw her writhing with a dark smile as her wetness spread. "Much better, darling."

His words in that sinful accent of his practically had her coming apart at the seams, but when he began to pull at her blindfold, she regained the sight of him hovering above her, a dark lust in his eyes. His shirt was off, and she took in the sight of his bare chest as he began to crawl away from her. Leaning back out of the camera view, he said with a smirk.

"Touch yourself."

At first Emma was reluctant to, but with the expectant way he was looking at her, she figured it was probably better. If it was a film he wanted; a film he would get.

Running her hand down her body, she ran her fingers lightly over her crevice through her soaking panties before Killian continued, "Take them off."

She nodded, pulling them down her hips and down to her feet. With a small smirk, she threw them at him. He seemed surprised, but still caught them easily.

"Two fingers," he said, as he clutched the lace in his fingers. He kept his eyes trained on the two digits she was slipping in and out of herself, feeling himself straining against the constricting pants he had yet to remove.

"Three," he continued, his eyes flashing moments later, watching as Emma's movements sped up, moaning as she stretched herself, leaning back into the pillows and grinding against her hand.

"I want you to look at the camera when you come, Swan," Jones ordered. "I want you to imagine that I'll be watching this tomorrow, watching you doing this all for me."

She couldn't help the groans that escaped her mouth as the familiar coil tightened in the pit of her stomach. Her moans grew louder as her movements began to falter.

"And who are you doing this for, again love?"

"Killian," she murmured, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she imagined his fingers pumping in and out of her, watching her come, "KILLIAN!"

Her body shook violently as she came, her juiced seeping down her thighs and onto his bedspread. He didn't mind though, and she was unapologetic. When she stilled, her eyes found his she said lowly and confidently, a sparkling gleam in her eye.

"I want to suck your cock."

"Hmm?" Killian looked up, a little shocked. That was extremely forward, and God, looking like that, he couldn't wait for it.

"I want you to see my lips around you when you're getting off watching this," she murmured, licking her upper lip as though to prove it. That was enough to make the man shiver, and quickly move his hands to his pants.

But Emma was on him within a moment, undoing his zipper within her hands, brushing him lightly with her fingers as he hissed. For a moment, he leaned away, making Emma frown, but he simply readjusted the camera and moved over to the pillows, awaiting Emma with his hands tucked behind his head casually.

"Alright, love," he smirked, watching her eyeing him lustfully. "Put that filthy mouth of yours to work."

Emma took little time in bending down to lick the sides of Killian's shaft, working her tongue around the sides. But as Killian gave a low moan, she found herself smirking before taking him into her mouth. She sucked lightly before feeling him pushing against the back of her throat, burying himself completely inside her mouth as she suppressed everything and let the feeling of him overtake her.

Emma's hand was rubbing at herself as Killian clutched at her hair, thrusting himself fully into her mouth. His grunts of effort were nothing in comparison to how she felt as he fucked her face. And the next moment, a flood of heat was sent down to where she was touching herself as Killian began to mutter dirty words down to her.

"You love me doing this don't you, Swan," he grunted, thrusting continuously. "You've wanted to blow me for so long. You think I didn't see the way you lick your lips whenever you see me? You were just waiting for it, to be fucked like a whore."

She could tell he was close. And she held him there, pulling him entirely into her, letting his seed fill her mouth before she pulled away and let him watch as she swallowed every last drop of his essence, licking away the excess that had escaped her lips as Killian fell back onto the pillows, recuperating his strength.

"Fuck, Swan," he groaned, staring up at the ceiling as he brought his hand up to run through his hair. Emma couldn't help but feel empowered by what she had reduced him to. She crawled up his body, kisses trailing along his body until she reached his chest where she began to suck at his skin. She felt Killian's hardness against her stomach once more, and grinned into his neck where she bit down harshly before soothing it with her tongue.

Killian's hands were roaming her body, moving from squeezing her ass to her hips then to cupping her breast. When Emma finally found his lips, plundering his mouth with her tongue, she found that Killian had let his control slip, and for the moment, he wasn't the one who wanted to take things further.

Emma ground herself onto Killian's growing erection which seemed to bring him back to his senses. He grasped hold of her hips and flipped her over onto her back, her gasp of surprise enough to let him take over her mouth this time, trailing his lips down her body and leaving dark marks down her neck and onto her breasts. His fingers trailed down to where their hips were resting and began to swirl soft circles around her clit, a soft moan escaping her as Killian chuckled.

"What do you want from me, love?"

He pressed down on her bundle of nerves and she let out a yelp of pleasure, covering up whatever she had been about to answer him with.

"Sorry?" he asked with a smirk. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Fuck me, Killian," Emma whimpered, his fingers already bringing her close to release. "Please, I need you in me."

"As you wish," he answered, before pulling his fingers out and pushing himself into her in one fell swoop. Emma's loud groan was one of pleasure and pain. Seeing Killian and feeling him were two completely different things. He stretched her completely, his body stilling as she let him get used to his size before he began to move.

His thrusts were shallow at first, but Emma's movements soon made him change his mind and he began to move harder and faster. Pulling out almost completely each time, he would fill her completely again, her cries of pleasure spurring him on. It was rough as he drew out her pleasure. It was his one desire to make her scream his name and he'd been damned if he didn't pull through.

"Please," she was moaning as the sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room. "I need to-"

But then Killian's lips were on hers and she didn't get to finish her sentence. Trailing his finger down towards her clit, he pressed down lightly as he pulled away, staring at her with a dark passion in his eyes. "Are you going to say my name, Swan?"

Her orgasm hit her like an electric shock, her back bending as she cried out his name to the empty apartment. He continued thrusting relentlessly, drawing out her pleasure until he felt himself come inside of her, groaning into her shoulder, throatily, "Fuck, Emma."

As both of them tried to recover their breath, Emma felt the weight of Killian, comforting and sated, atop her. In that moment, she wanted to draw her arms around him and hold him, kissing him delicately.

But she didn't.

Instead, Killian just pulled himself up onto his elbows and gazed at her curiously through his blue eyes that almost twinkled in the warm light. He brought his hand up to trace along the outline of her face tenderly but she couldn't move. She could barely breathe.

It hadn't worked.

When Killian finally rolled onto his side silently and climbed out of the bed, it was to go to his closet and find a pair of pyjama pants. Seeing him walk into his wardrobe however, had Emma frowning and she took a final deep breath before climbing off the bed, flinching as a twinge fled through her legs. She was just reaching down for her pants when Killian reappeared in a pair of flannel pants. His eyes widened when he saw Emma sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to put her feet through her pants.

He was hoping that she wouldn't do this. But when his eyes caught sight of a slight shaking in her hands, he was suddenly kneeling in front of her, stilling her hands and looking up at her questioningly. There she was, fighting back tears. And she didn't know why.

That was when she saw what he'd put on the bed beside her. Taking the old t-shirt of a band that she didn't know, she ran it through her fingers. What was he trying to…

But she saw it in his eyes, in the intensity of the way he was looking at her. Emma's heart was beating even more erratically than it had been when he was all over her. Now, it was in fear.

"Stay," Killian murmured, his thumb tracing lightly over her shaking knuckles. He took the shirt from her hands delicately and despite what he'd done when she entered the room, now he was helping her to put clothes back on.

The shirt was loose, and fell just to the tops of her thighs. The moment Killian had it on her, he pulled off the jeans from her knees where she'd tried to pull them on and stood up. Emma refused to look at him, crawling back up to the pillow and curling up on top of the covers.

As Killian slipped into the bed beside her, he untucked the quilt from beneath her body before throwing it over her foetal form and eyeing her with a tenderness that he had long thought himself incapable of.

It hadn't worked.

And as he settled into his pillow, turning the lights of by the switch beside his bed, he found himself staring at the back of her head for a very long time before she finally turned over and met his gaze with a furrowed brow.

It hadn't worked.

"You're still in my head, Killian," Emma muttered, sounding as though she was about to cry. Killian stared at her for a moment longer, intrigued by her vulnerability before he closed the limited space between them and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and he breathed shallowly, staring at the wooden bedhead in shock as he mulled over what was happening.

One night to get each other out of their heads...but he cared. He didn't know when it had happened, or how it had happened, but he cared.

So he held her, and she held him.

And they slept.

xxx

Olivia was working late that night, settling into her desk as she scanned through the photos that August had sent her. He'd been keeping a close track on Pan, but the most she could see were blurs. He was moving; and he was moving fast.

So fast that she didn't even see the shadow at her window until it was flung open and a cold gust of wind flung away all loose papers in the office. Glancing upwards in fear, she saw the window was empty, but a soft cough brought her gaze back to the doorway where a young man dressed in unfamiliarly modern clothes leant against the doorframe easily. His light hair was windswept, his green eyes piercing and playful.

"Alright, Wendy," Peter Pan said, staring at Olivia with a malicious grin. "I think it's time we talked."


	15. Family Tree

A/N: Hehe. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. =P

Here's another one for you while I gradually try and work through horrendous writers block.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Family Tree**

_"Alright Wendy," Peter Pan said, staring at Olivia with a malicious grin. "I think it's time we talked."_

The minute he said those words, Olivia looked around the room for an escape, finding none except the open window which plunged three stories to the ground. It was only a few seconds of silence before the sound of heels picked up in the corridor and a voice said, "I told you to wait for me, Dad."

Her eyes widened as Jane appeared in the doorway beside Pan. Olivia was shaking again – in fact, she didn't think she'd stopped in the past week. She'd known this was coming. And right now, she wanted to die rather than face what was about to happen.

"Jane?" Olivia asked, looking at the girl who was leaning on the doorframe next to Peter straight faced. She left behind all emotion, a lot like her mother.

"Don't look at me like that, Wendy," she answered. "Dad's got a lot more to say if you'd hear him out."

"I don't want to hear you out, Peter," Olivia answere, eyes darting to the young man, taking a step back. "I don't want to be on your side."

"But you've always been on my side," he answered, taking a step forward. As he crossed the room, he opened her desk drawer and pulled out the acorn that sat there, the message that Jane had given her yesterday morning. "After all, our kiss still has some meaning."

Wendy's arm shot out and knocked it from his grasp, making it fly close to the doorway. She took a step forward and grasped at his collar with her right hand, anger burning in her eyes. "The only meaning it has is to remind me that you sent me away like I was nothing to you. That you left me, a fourteen year old girl in a completely different time with…"

Olivia's face hardened as she looked to the ground. But Jane caught the look that Olivia gave her and turned away, unwilling to let the hidden love get to her or force guilt into her heart. Jane sided with Pan because at least he cared. Didn't he?

"She chose me over you, Wendy," Pan hissed, pushing her arm off his collar. "At least I'm giving her a family."

"If you hadn't left me she could have had one," Wendy whispered back fiercely. "I will not let you, of all people, make me feel guilty for giving up my daughter. I couldn't raise her like she deserved."

"Thankfully she had me to protect her as she grew up," Pan replied, taking a step closer as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. "Our daughter had someone looking out for her, and it wasn't you."

"She did look out for me."

Both Wendy and Pan turned around at that. Jane was rolling the acorn between her fingers as she said absently, "She did look out for me. She paid for my schooling and made sure I had a good family. She babysat me sometimes and told great stories. She took me shopping for my graduation dresses and for every spring dance. She was my shoulder to cry on after every crush that ended badly."

But just as Pan's brow was furrowing in confusion and Wendy's face began to light up with hope, Jane crushed them both with one more sentence.

"But she was Aunt Liv," Jane said with a soft reminiscent frown as she stared into Wendy's soft brown eyes with her own, a mirror of Peter's. "You were never my mom, and Peter, you were never my father, you were my protector."

There was a moment's silence before Jane heaved a great sigh, as though the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders.

"And I'm done with both of you," she finished finally, her heels clicking down the hall as she walked out.

Peter hid his frustration by scooping Wendy into his arms, despite her protests and swooping out of the open window.

Neither of them noticed the acorn that was rolling on the floor where Jane had dropped it, the only sound in an eerily silent office.

xxx

"Graham!"

Henry went running up to the man in the doorway who scooped him up into his arms with a wide smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"You're back?" Henry looked up at him innocently before craning his head around him, "Where's Mommy?"

"I was a little sick but Mommy still had classes to go to. I thought I'd spare her my germs." Graham was telling Henry as much as he was telling Mary Margaret who had opened the door. She invited him inside and he carried the little boy into the apartment before he wormed his way back to the ground. Hunter came bounding forward as the little boy's feet hit the floorboards. Trying to lick at Henry's face, the boy batted away the hound lightly before Graham's piercing whistle made him stop.

Hunter's eyes looked almost human with the way he was staring up at Graham. With a few slow steps, he was sitting before him and Graham was leaning down, ruffling through his fur.

"Hey buddy," he murmured, low enough so that no one else could hear. "At least you're not going to confuse me to hell are you?"

Hunter let out a soft bark in response and Graham laughed before standing up and following Snow to the kitchen where she was already pouring him a cup of tea. "So how is she, really?"

"She's better than I am," Graham sighed, looking up at Snow before he admitted, "We're sort of…on a break."

Snow raised an eyebrow as she brought his tea over, but she didn't say anything. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel like…"Graham sighed before sheepishly looking up at Snow and saying, "I'm having feelings for someone else."

"Ah," Snow sat down opposite him and lifted her cup up to his lips. There was no judgement in the woman's eyes as she sat there, waiting for him to continue on his own terms. Not for the first time, he found himself glad that he had saved her life all those years ago. Now she just had the opportunity to mother him all she wanted. And he welcomed it.

"I don't want to hurt Emma," Graham continued, downcast. "But this other girl, she…I don't know. It's like I'm on fire when I'm with her."

Snow's mouth tweaked at the sides. "I was wondering who would be the first to see it."

"Hmm?" Graham's eyes returned to Snow's curiously, "What's that?"

"You and Emma, you, well," Snow shrugged, "You aren't true loves."

"But…how do you know that?"

"Blue did it as a favour for me," Snow answered with a wide smile. "Unfortunately holding back my own curiosity is not my strong suit. So, I asked her to sprinkle some pixie dust for Emma's true love trail, and it…well…"

"Didn't lead to me."

"Actually, it led out of Storybrooke if that makes you feel any better," Snow said apologetically.

"It doesn't," he answered grimly, "But I suppose, if he's out there somewhere, she deserves a chance to find him, right?" He wasn't too assured of that, but it did help ease the sickening feeling in his stomach. It wasn't him. He wasn't the one she was meant to be with.

"Are you coming back for Henry's birthday?"

"Yeah. But, Happy Birthday to you too!"

"Thank you Graham," she answered as he drained the rest of his tea. Her birthday was in the middle of next week, but she didn't want a big thing made out of it. "So I'll see you next weekend?"

"Looking forward to it," he said, before scratching Hunter once more and ruffling Henry's hair as he said, "See ya, kid."

"Bring Mom next time Grae," Henry said with a wide grin.

"I'll try, Henry," he said with a sad smile. Standing up, he said, "Thanks for the chat Snow."

"Anytime, Huntsman," she answered with a wave.

And Graham headed back to college with a new idea in his head. That true love trail had lead out of Storybrooke…

But who, exactly, to?

xxx

Emma woke up to feel Killian's arms wrapped tightly round her waist, his breath on her hair. Despite it being a Saturday, she had no want to sleep in right then. In fact, she almost felt as though she was suffocating.

Slowly, she managed to disentangle herself from Killian and walked over to the window where she unlatched it and opened it, allowing the soft morning breeze to flow through the room.

Killian groaned with the impact of the air on his bare back and stirred in his sleep. His arms moved in front of him, and he stiffened when he realised Emma wasn't there. With a sigh of frustration, he turned over to get out of the bed, but his face lit up when he saw Emma standing at the window, the morning sun shining upon her face.

"Come back to bed," he said huskily. Emma turned round to him and saw him lying there, his face clear of worries, his hair a roughened mess.

"I'm not big on mornings," she admitted, still not taking the few steps to the bed.

"But you're still here," he answered. Emma let that sink in for a moment, realising that the sudden urge to run really wasn't in her. And crossing the floor, she climbed onto Killian without another word, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering, "Yeah. I guess I am."


	16. Enough For Now

A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter! Just got into Uni. Whoopwhoop!

Thank you for the reviews, they keep me writing!

Guest - _Don't worry, Henry's sixth birthday party is coming up, so we'll have plenty of character interactions to look forward to. =]_

Without further ado, here's the next chappie. Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Enough For Now**

Killian and Emma were a picture of perfect domesticity that morning. As Emma pulled out the frying pan and began to crack eggs into it, Killian was settling on making coffee and fetching the cutlery and plates. They moved about the kitchen with a fluidity that could normally only be achieved with years of familiarisation. By the time she was placing the eggs onto the toast she'd made, he had his coffee on the bench and her hot chocolate waiting for her.

She smiled as she brought over the plates to where the stools were waiting for them. Between the two of them, they settled back into the conversational tone they'd had for the past few weeks before all of this started up.

"So, your Hamlet essay," Killian started, as he cut up his food.

"I know for a fact that this one will get better than a C," Emma cut in.

Killian laughed, "I maintain that Olivia looked over it and gave it that mark. But she's been kind of preoccupied this week."

Emma's brow furrowed, remembering the last time he'd mentioned Olivia. "You said something, on Thursday night, about your death being…imminent."

Killian almost spat out the eggs in his mouth. Holy shit, she remembered that? Damn, when he was drunk, he really had no filter. Maybe that was how Peter and Baelfire would find them. A drunk Killian would simply call them up and bring them here like a flashing neon sigh.

"I was drunk," he finally managed. "I wouldn't take anything I said that night too seriously."

"Oh." Emma returned to her food, but she didn't eat any, merely shuffling it around her plate.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

She was silent for another moment before she murmured, "You said Milah told you that you guys were on a break."

Killian realised then what she was so uptight about. Either he'd been lying about all of it, or he'd been telling the truth.

"Yes," he continued with a slow nod. "That was true."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Her lie detector wasn't going off – he was telling the truth.

"But the imminent death."

"That was the rum."

That was a lie, she corrected. And Emma gulped down a drink of her hot chocolate in response. She understood why he would lie, but she was confused about what it meant? How was it possible to predict a death, especially outside of Storybrooke where no one really had magic? This place was supposed to be normal! A normal, safe, college life.

Emma finished her breakfast in silence before walking back into Killian's room and getting changed back into her own clothes. Killian stared after her curiously for a moment before following her. She was just putting her bra back on when he came up behind her and took the clasp from her hands, piecing it back together as he laid delicate kisses on her shoulder.

A gasp escaped her lips before she groaned, "It was meant to be once, Killian. Just once."

"It's not enough, Emma."

"It is," she answered, worming herself out of his grasp. "It has to be."

"Why are you running?"

"Because this isn't right," she almost yelled as she pulled her tank on. "We shouldn't be sneaking around! Back alleys, classrooms. And you're lying to me!"

He couldn't deny that when he knew he just had, and she knew it too. But it was too dangerous; she couldn't know about any of it. If Pan got a hold of her power…

Because he knew. He'd read it in all of Olivia's file. Emma was the one who broke the curse upon Storybrooke. Emma was born of true love's magic. She…she was the Saviour. And her power was like a beacon of light.

So yes, he was lying to her, about so many things. But he couldn't bring himself to ruin the great life she had here. He couldn't tell her that he was a murderer, a pirate. That he was from the very same world as her.

All he could do was want her…need her…more than he knew he should. And it was eating at him that he knew she had to walk out of that door, and they would pretend like the past few weeks had never happened.

"Emma," Killian said as she left, "You got an A on the essay."

And then the door shut.

xxx

_Dear Felix,_

_So, I know that Peter's been trying to get in contact with you and then when you saw me it may have confused you a little, but I swear, I didn't mean to surprise you that much. _

_I know it's been a while, like, two years, since you saw me last. But I swear, back then I had no idea who you were. But at soon as Peter found at about you, he kind of, made me swear to stop seeing you. And you know him better than anyone, if he asks something of you, you don't argue. I'm his kid and even I don't think he'd hesitate to kill me._

_But anyway, I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to make sure that everyone's moving out of here. I don't know how long Pan's going to be occupied with Wendy (I'm not sure if you know, but she's Olivia) before he comes for you. To be honest, Baelfire could already be on his way._

_I'm asking you this so that you'll be keeping yourself safe. No matter what, even if the others don't listen, please. Keep yourself safe._

_I'm going to hide out in Storybrooke. And, if you want some place to crash, I'll be waiting for you._

_I really hope I see you soon._

_Love, Jane._

xxx

Felix found the note when he got home from his run on Sunday morning to the apartment he shared with August, Jefferson and Watson. He read over it quickly, eyes gradually widening as he did so. He must admit, he'd been surprised when he'd run into Jane yesterday, but it had left him in a better mood.

The girl was something. She always had been. Those lovely eyes and lithe figure. A smile that was both mischievous and playful but could be as come hither as she wanted it to be. Felix couldn't even remember the amount of times he'd wished that she had been older, or that she had even seen him in the same way.

But here she was, begging him to be safe. Begging him to hide from Peter, the one person who had kept them apart. Of course he would keep himself safe! There was no second guessing that. The only thing holding him around here was the band. And in all honesty, he definitely wasn't as invested as the rest of the guys.

They were all hanging around just jamming and being loud. And as they laughed and joked, Felix couldn't bring himself to tell them. To warn them.

He hated himself for his cowardice but he couldn't. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow, when they were all calmed down from the hype of the weekend, then he would try…

Or maybe it was better to just go straight to Killian. Did he even know yet? Did he know that Olivi- Wendy, had been taken by Pan?

Well, by tomorrow he would. They would all know. And he hoped to high heaven, that they would all run.


	17. Safe and Sound

A/N: Hey guys!

This is another smutty chapter which I'm sure you'll all love. ;)

I've got a big weekend of performing and family and band practice and my updating has unfortunately almost caught up with my writing. *le shock* So, this means we may not get an update on Sunday, but hey, it's the first update I'll miss. =P

So enjoy! xx

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

When Emma came over to see Graham on Sunday morning, she was trying not to hope that she would see Killian there. She wasn't supposed to feel this way anymore, but even last night, he had haunted her dreams which were now much more vivid that anything she could ever have possibly imagined.

But when she entered, she tried to act as normal as she possibly could. Emma smiled and gave Graham the 'we-need-to-talk' eyes that he nodded apologetically to, motioning towards his room. Emma took a seat on the armchair he had by his TV as he followed.

"So," she started.

"I er, kind of wanted to apologise," Graham said, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. "That phone call was kind of a dick move."

"Yeah," Emma said with a nod, completely agreeing. "It was."

"But, everything I said is still true."

"I know," Emma continued with a frown. "And I'm sorry for it. I shouldn't have withdrawn so much. I – "

"This is not your fault Ems," Graham said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I went to see Snow and Henry yesterday. And I got some…interesting news."

"You saw them?" That was all that stuck out to Emma and she leaned forward on the chair. "How are they?"

"They're good! Henry's loving Hunter, but, it was more the time I spent with Snow that was the interesting part."

"Oh?"

"She, erm, gave me some insight into our relationship."

"Of course she did." Emma rolled her eyes. It was a famous past time of hers. The moment Regina had left and Henry had been left in her care, Snow had been infatuated with her grandson and had been like a second…or third…mother. But in that time she'd still been trying to make up for the time she'd lost. She'd been egging her to get a date from the minute she turned twenty.

"When we started dating, she says that she got Blue to check whether or not we were true love," Graham said slowly. The old Emma would have laughed at such a notion. But since she had saved Henry, and saved Storybrooke, she put a lot more faith in such notions.

And with a twinge of pain, she realised that she already kind of knew.

She'd seen it with her parents. They way that they were so easy, so in love, and even when they had fights or were away from each other, they were just as much in love as they were before. They were like one entity split into two.

Her and Graham were like two entities that just so happened to stumble into each other and cause the smallest spark.

Her and Killian were an inferno.

She shook him from her head as she returned to Graham's worried blue eyes and said, "We aren't it."

His brow furrowed as he asked, "How –"

And then Emma was laughing, "This is the first conversation we've had in over a week that's lasted more than a few sentences. It's been six months and you still haven't even asked me why I don't want to open up to you. God, Graham, this is the most honest I've ever been with you and it's when we're breaking up!"

That last part caught his attention.

"We're breaking up?" he asked, looking at her wide-eyed.

"You're the one who asked for a break," she grumbled. "Breaks normally lead to break ups."

"I…" Graham was speechless. He knew that was coming but he honestly hadn't expected it to be so soon. "I suppose it's for the best."

"Yeah," Emma breathed, almost in relief. "I think it is."

She moved to stand up, walking to the door before she turned around, "But if you think you're getting out of being my friend, you've got another thing coming, Huntsman."

And both of them smiled widely as Emma walked out the door.

xxx

Emma wasn't in Killian's class on Monday morning, and it put him off a little. So when he went back to his office, he was a little surprised to find it in a relative state of disarray.

A typed note was sitting on his desk.

_I'm taking leave for a few weeks. You know why. O._

He raised his eyebrows, but that was it. Quite frankly, this all had her a lot more spooked than the rest of them. But at that moment he spotted two familiar faces walk past the open door. Rushing forward, he caught Emma's arm as she walked alongside Ruby. He passed her essay to her quickly.

"That's your one missed class for the term, Swan," he commented, raising his eyebrows. She almost missed his next words at the whisper that he said them, but she did catch them.

"You look just as gorgeous every night, love," Killian muttered into her ear before giving her a devilish smirk and walking away. An unintentional shiver ran through her body. How dare he mention that to her, in front of her best friend no less.

"What did he say to give that reaction?" Ruby stared at Emma curiously.

"Just his usual suggestive comments," Emma shrugged, not letting on just how much the mental image he had just given her actually sent heat down into her nether regions. But she ignored it and headed off to deal with some Ancient Romans.

Later that afternoon, when she was finished her classes for the day, she checked her phone for messages, but ended up with an incoming call from Graham.

"Hey Emma! You want to come over tonight? Killian says we're not getting kicked out and I need help with the wording on my psych essay."

"Is there pizza and ice-cream involved?" Emma asked as she sank onto her bed and pulled her laptop into her lap.

"There can be."

"Then I'm in," she answered. "Eight?"

"Sound good. Need me to pick you up?"

"Nah, it's okay. It's a good walk. I'll see you then."

"See ya Ems."

As she hung up, she came to the realisation that they were talking more now, as friends, than they had when they were together. Later that night, after making headway on _Romeo and Juliet_, she said goodbye to Milah and headed over to the apartment, not seeing the narrowing eyes of the woman behind her.

After having spent thirty minutes practically rewriting Graham's essay until it made sense, he gave Emma a wide grin and left the apartment to go and grab the pizza and ice-cream. As she looked back at all the papers, she waved him off and sent him away, returning back to his notes.

It was ten minutes later when she was walking out of the room to get a drink from the kitchen that she heard muffled sounds coming from one of the other rooms. At first, Emma thought it was a burglar – Graham hadn't said that anybody else was home – but when she pushed the door open slightly, she was met by the hottest sight she'd ever seen.

Killian Jones was lying in the middle of his bed, pants undone, and hands wrapped around his cock as his eyes followed everything that he was watching on the television screen. It only took a second for Emma to hear her own voice through the speakers and a smirk graced her face. Killian still hadn't realised she was watching him, and his movements began once more as he threw his head back, listening to the sound of her voice.

"Oh God, Emma," he moaned gutturally, his voice sounding so incredibly sexy. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from him, lying on his bed as he got himself off. His moans grew louder as his hand sped up, and Emma's breathing followed him. She was so incredibly turned on that it took all she had not to say a word. But of course, when he groaned lowly in need, her breath hitched and that small sound made Killian look up and lock eyes with her.

Killian scrambled up to his pillows the moment he saw her, trying unsuccessfully to shove his completely hardened member back into his pants."Fuck, Emma…I wasn't – "

"So, you're allowed to watch me fuck myself but I'm not allowed to watch you?" Emma had slipped into the room, raising an eyebrow at the man before snapping the door closed behind her. "That seems a little unfair."

"What's unfair is you interrupting me when I'm so close to finishing what I started."

"By all means Jones," she gave her hand a wide berth, asking him to demonstrate, "Continue."

He eyed her curiously, wondering if she was being genuine before pressing play on the recording once more and letting his hand fall back to his dick. Stroking it lightly at first, he soon began to fist himself, watching the screen as he was pounding into her over and over again. Emma watched him from the edge of his bed, her own breathing getting more difficult as he groaned, getting closer to the edge.

"Emma," he moaned, his eyes shut as he thrusted into his hand.

"Come for me, Killian," she whispered, the soft words all she could manage without her lust-filled body making her voice crack and giving away just how hot and bothered his display had made her.

Coming all over his hand, Killian let out a sound of desperate relief that made Emma cross the bed quickly and take her lips in his, roughly, biting down on his lip as she forced her tongue into his mouth, clutching at his shirt as she ripped at the buttons.

"I thought you said – " She kissed him and he cut off. "This was – " Again. "Aonetimething."

He slurred his words in an effort to get them out before she took his lips again, tracing her hands over his muscles as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. She pulled her t-shirt over her head before leaning down and running her tongue along his shoulder, kissing and tugging before biting down and making him buck his hips into her. His hands grasped at the flesh of her hips, digging in tightly as he groaned.

"Turn off the TV," Emma murmured. He reached for the remote and hit the power button before his hands roamed lower, pushing at the waistband of her sweatpants until they were lying with his shirt and her shirt in a pile beside the bed. Pushing down her panties, she straddled him, sinking onto him quickly, taking him in fully with a long moan. She still didn't bother to remove his pants.

Grinding herself onto him, she took Killian in over and over, her hands on his chest and her head thrown back as she panted out breaths, the feeling of him meeting her with each thrust intoxicating and overwhelming.

"Fuck, Emma," he groaned as her nails began to clench against his chest. "Yes, ride me!"

She could feel her pleasure coiling in the pit of her stomach as she looked down at Killian's face. He too was nearing the edge, but just as he reached for her once more, a loud tonal beeping burst through their haze and it took all she had to stop moving, the air around them thick with heat.

Killian reached for the phone, trying to still his breathing so it wasn't so obvious what they were doing. To make it easier for him, Emma slipped off of him, despite both of their reluctance to do so, and he hit answer.

A male's voice picked up on the other end and Killian practically rolled his eyes.

"Nah mate, I'm good. Yeah. Yeah I'm sure. Alright. I'll see you soon."

The minute he hit end call, he groaned. "Damn Graham being a fucking cock block."

But when he felt a tongue swiping his length, his eyes returned to Emma, who was gazing up at him innocently, teasing him beyond the realms of reason.

"Emma," he groaned, disgruntled, trying to pull her up to him again. She slid up his body and muttered into his ear, "We broke up."

"You what?" Killian's eyes widened as he sat bolt upright, almost throwing Emma off him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, eyes twinkling as a smirk played at her lips.

"Emma." He said her name delicately, wondrously even, and a smile burst onto her face as he leant down to kiss her. "It's wonderful. But I don't think he wants to come back here and see me buried inside of you."

"Well you aren't at the moment," she retorted as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him from base to tip. He gave a guttural groan before muttering impatiently, "Hands and knees. Now."

And the moment Emma was turned over, he buried himself inside her, stretching her as he pounded into her from behind, chasing his release as he brought his hand to circle around her clit teasing her into a pleasurable oblivion.

"Killian," she breathed as her panting grew in speed. "Please I need to-"

But with a final thrust, he pressed down tightly and felt her trembling as her walls clenched around him. He spilled himself into her each calling each others names along with various other expletives.

As Emma fell onto the mattress, spent, Killian turned her over and placed a searingly hot kiss upon her lips before placing his forehead upon hers and giving her a breathy, "Thank you."

"For?"

"For you," he answered simply with a soft kiss to her forehead before he moved away from her.

"You can take a shower if you want," he said, pointing to the ensuite before checking his phone. "You've only got about three minutes before Graham gets back, though."

"Towel?" she asked easily, rolling off the bed as though this was the usual norm.

"Second drawer," he answered, pointing at the drawers beneath the TV cabinet. Pulling one out, she saw a loose leaf of paper. Taking it out lightly, she saw a perfectly drawn image of an old time ship sailing on mountainous waves.

"I didn't know you could draw, Jones," she said, turning around to face him with the paper in hand, her eyes wide with pleasant surprise.

He was by her side in a flash, tugging the drawing from her hands, something strange blocking her from seeing what was in his eyes. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, love."

Emma's brow furrowed. "That doesn't inspire much confidence."

He chuckled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before running his hands through her hair.

"You have sex hair," he commented with a smirk, "I like it."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the ensuite, shutting the door on Killian Jones' soft laughter.

xxx

Felix didn't make it home from work on Monday night.

August and Jefferson thought the boy had finally picked up a girl at the bar he worked at and got laid.

Watson was indifferent, too involved in his upcoming hospital internship.

So none of them realised the reason Felix didn't make it home, was because he was trapped in an abandoned warehouse halfway across town.

At first, the teenager didn't know what was happening, but when he attuned his senses, he felt the rough material of a blindfold over his eyes and the chaffing of ropes around his wrists as someone tied him to the chair.

_Clever,_ he thought as he realised they'd also bound his feet. So this person knew him then, quite intimately if they knew he kept blades strapped to his calves.

"You can come out at anytime, Baelfire," Felix drawled, hearing the distinct sound of footsteps on concrete echoing around the inherently empty and metallic space. A warehouse then.

"You knew it was me, Felix?" The boys voice had changed into a man's.

"You're the only person I know who can sound so oafish while walking. And you tie knots like a girl. Of course, I knew it wouldn't be Pan because, let's face it, he's got Wendy now and we know what they're doing."

"Wendy grew up."

Felix shrugged, only mildly disconcerted by the concept. "He won't mind."

A soft groan made Felix's attention waver. It was close to him, close to his ear and feeling around in his bonds, he found a soft hand next to his, hanging limply. Touching it softly, he felt the girl stir and as though she recognised his touch, he felt her relax.

"Felix?" she murmured, sounding like a child.

"I thought you were getting out of here, Jane."

"I was," she whispered with a pained moan. "But he…" She sighed. "Pan doesn't like it when you betray him."

"What happened?" Felix asked, alerted. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few scratches," Jane said smiling weakly as though she was trying to convince herself. She knew that Felix was blindfolded even if she wasn't. Oh no, she had to live with seeing the purple and black that decorated her skin, the dried blood from cuts that her captive hands couldn't wipe away…

"You're lying," Felix said, hearing the tremor in her voice. Loudly he called, "What have you done to her Baelfire?!"

"Relax, Felix," Baelfire said easily, "It's nothing she won't recover from. Besides, you'll get yours in time too."

"How long are we here for then, Bae?"

"As long as it takes for you to break," he shrugged, his voice distant. Jane and Felix heard the loud metallic clang of a door shutting before they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I told you to keep safe," Jane sighed at Felix.

"I was going to tell them tonight." Felix shuffled a little uncomfortably. Maybe he would have and maybe he wouldn't have. "We would have left."

"They aren't my concern, Felix. You are."

And despite the predicament they were in, the boy smiled.


	18. Ignorance

A/N: Hey guys! I've actually had some time to write, so we may actually get a chappie tomorrow. =]

Hope you guys are enjoying! Don't forget to leave me a line and joy will abound. Happiness for everybody!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Ignorance**

Killian was watching TV by the time Graham was ushering Emma out at ten o'clock on Monday night. Other than giving her a smirk when Graham's back was turned, she ignored him, and let Graham drive her home so she wouldn't have to walk.

Tuesday brought about a cancelled band practice because Felix still hadn't returned home. The boys didn't seem too concerned since their gigs were pretty much on the repetitive side now and their new songs were all done and dusted, so Killian stayed back in the office grading papers and rifling through Olivia's files once more.

But his leg was shaking impatiently. Every time he put his head down to get invested in whatever boring freshman's paper was in front of him, he saw her face in front of him. Her face when she was smiling, smirking, pleasured, frustrated.

And he couldn't get it out.

Pulling out his phone, finally, he found her name and typed.

**_Jones – 5.46 – I can't keep going like this. I need to see you._**

Emma's phone beeped loudly as the message reached the phone on her bedside table. Breathing heavily, she hesitated on her answer. But her fingers ran away with her.

**_Emma – 5.48 – When?_**

**_Jones – 5.48 – My place. 8.30. Wear something you don't mind being destroyed._**

xxx

Emma wasn't surprised that the door was unlocked when she turned up at his apartment at 8.30. After all, Killian had been expecting her. What however, did surprise her was the vocalisations that met her ears the moment she clicked the door shut.

"Oh God, yes!"

It was a female's voice, cutting in between the sounds of rough moans and mewling. Emma wanted to move – to move and leave – but she was too shocked for that. Why call her here…why…

But, eventually, when she heard the sounds growing louder, she managed to find her feet and stumbled back towards the door, shutting it loudly behind her before she ran down the stairs, not even bothering to stop and wait for an elevator.

A few beeps came from her phone and a message from the bastard himself showed up.

**_Jones – 8:35 – Sorry! Running late! Be another half an hour. Don't let it dim your excitement, Swan. ;)_**

She clenched her fist so hard she thought she might break her phone. Instead, she felt something else within her tearing apart. Emma thought it might have been hope, because it definitely, surely, couldn't have been anything more than that! But still, the moment she reached her empty room, she sat down on her bed, and stared at the emptiness of her room in refusal of the tears that threatened to fall. It was stupid to let this happen all over again. Stupid. Stupid Emma Swan.

**_Jones – 9:07 – How far away are you, love? It's not polite to keep a man waiting._**

**_Jones – 9:24 – Swan? Is everything okay? Where are you?_**

**_Jones – 9:30 – Swan, did something happen? Please just let me know you're okay._**

**_Jones – 9:34 – Emma, please!_**

It was the last message that caught her attention. She wasn't in any fit state to talk so she sent back what seemed like a good idea at the time, but really, upon further reflection, just sounded incredibly juvenile.

**_Emma – 9:34 – I'm fine. Leave me alone._**

She expected him to leave it at that, but the next second she got a reply.

**_Jones – 9:34 – As you wish._**

Damn him.

xxx

"Well, if I'd known you were sleeping with the entire university, I would've used protection."

Emma's voice snapped Killian out of his haze. He looked up to gaze at her in confusion, leaning against the now closed door of his office.

"So, you and Milah being on a break means you get to sleep around a much as you want, then," she said angrily, her eyes blazing as she stood against the wood with her arms folded.

"Not to seem rude, love, but I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I heard you last night," she said in astonishment. "What? Do you just have girls lined up? Fucking us on a schedule?"

"Emma!" Killian was shocked. What had gotten into her? Of course he wouldn't do that! He was hers and hers alo…

Fuck. He was so screwed.

"Look, Swan, I don't know what you've heard but-"

"Save it Jones!" she ordered, shutting him up. "You know what, I shouldn't have expected any better from the man who couldn't even keep his hands to himself while he still had a girlfriend. You're plainly not capable of knowing even the barest ounce of respect."

But as she made to walk out the door, Killian grabbed her by the arm. He didn't know what she'd heard, but he was not letting that slide.

"I'm a man of honour, _Emma_," he said almost dangerously. "And I wouldn't do such things. I was here last night, caught up in looking over some papers when I texted you I was going to be late. So imagine my surprise when I come home and find the apartment empty. So if by what I'm assuming, you think I was fucking someone else, I would recheck your facts because the only person that would have been home last night is your boy toy."

Emma pulled her arm from his grip angrily before letting her hand fly, "So now you're going to pin the blame on Graham?" Her hand collided with his cheek with a loud _slap. _"How much honour is there in that?"

Wide eyed at the fact that the fiery Emma Swan had in fact just slapped him, his hand went to cup his cheek in shock before his face turned into something hungry and dark. Emma almost instinctively took a step back, before remembering that she was in the right and stood her ground. She was _not_ going to let him get away with this.

"I'm telling the truth, Swan," Killian said through gritted teeth, his hand colliding with the wood beside her head, trapping her between the door and his body. For a moment, Killian was disconcerted by his left hand, realising as he used it, that he'd almost been expecting a silvery hook to sink into the door. But it didn't stop him from continuing lowly, very close to Emma's lips, "I only want you."

Emma's eyes were trained on his lips, deciding to use his words to her advantage. Sure, he may have been telling the truth at that moment, but this? This was going to make him regret sleeping around.

She closed the short distance between them by pulling his collar forward, crashing her lips on his in a heated exchange of anger. As her hands drifted to grip tightly at his hair, she felt his hands move to grasp her ass and a low groan escaped the depths of his throat. Moving her lips downward with a smirk, she pushed aside the lapels of his coat, and saw the marks that he was trying to cover up. Strangely enough, they were ones that she knew that she'd left and no one else.

But that didn't deter her as Killian pulled them back to lean against his desk. Emma's body slid down his until she was eye to eye with the hardness visible through his jeans. Undoing them swiftly, she felt him grasping at the back of her head, quite plainly just as frustrated as she was. She was quick to pull him out of his confines and stroke him before wrapping her mouth around him and taking him in. There was no gentleness in the way she was attacking his arousal and he relished in it, grasping angrily at her hair, his hips moving in time with the bobbing of her head.

"Is this is an apology, then?" he asked, almost hissing as he glared down at her, his blue eyes almost black.

With a smirk, she pulled away, letting him go easily as she looked up with those green eyes of hers. "No," she said simply. "This is punishment."

With those words, she stood up and walked back to the door, frowning, "I'm gonna open this, so unless you want to show the world…oh wait." She mockingly slapped her forehead to go along with her sarcasm before opening the door as he scrambled to turn around, finding it incredibly difficult to do up his pants when he was throbbing with need. But no way was he going to get off in his office. Not unless Swan was there with him, bent over the desk and begging him.

So when he finally got his pants done up and the door was shut behind him, he sank into his chair with a loud groan. Every word he'd told her was truth. And the only person who could've been in the apartment was in fact, Graham, because Smee rang and told him he was working a double shift, not that the man had ever been laid in his life.

_He moved on quick,_ Killian thought to himself with a frown before swearing to himself that he was going to make Emma believe him. He didn't know what they were, but he did know that he was not about to give up so easily.

But he couldn't deny the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the state Emma had left him in. He'd felt something foreign within him for the last ten minutes, like a sleeping dragon awakening. It was darkness.

It was Hook.


	19. Ashes and Wine

A/N: I have to be up in exactly eight hours. And I forfeited two hours sleep for you guys. Relish in it. =P

Break ups all round! (I'm really pumped to write Henry's birthday scenes. That's gonna be fun.)

So, thank you to my reviewers and followers and favouriters! I love you guys! xx

(Warnings for some violence in this chapter).

* * *

**Ashes and Wine**

**_300 Years Ago – The Enchanted Forest_**

_"I'm not sure what's wrong with you Killian, but you need to rest. If you don't then you're really on a suicide mission to kill Rumplestiltskin."_

_"The crocodile took my hand, Milah!"_

_"And he will get his just reward. But don't think for a minute that killing him will make this any better. Just…please. Let's go somewhere else. Please." Milah looked at him so desperately that he knew he couldn't refuse her, even through the darkness revenge had pulled through him. The man who held onto the wheel was no longer Killian Jones._

_The man who threw that bean into the water and created a portal to Neverland…_

_That man who was shrouded in darkness…_

_That was Captain Hook._

xxx

"How long until the boys get back from band practice?" Milah stretched her body underneath the sheets as she slowed down her breathing, looking over at Graham's face.

"Normally around eight. It's Dota night, so…"

"So, I'd better get moving," she sighed, moving to roll off the bed.

"No," Graham said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her in. She giggled as he tickled her sides before turning over and stopping him with a kiss. She was slow as she traced her tongue over his lips before entering his mouth.

"It's 7.40," she murmured when she pulled away, looking up into his shining blue eyes. "And as much as I love you…"

"You don't want to be here when Killian gets home," Graham finished, trying to hide the pang of jealousy in his being. If he was able to tear himself away from Emma, surely Milah could do the same?

She saw it in him, the sudden change in his demeanour and traced her hand down his face. "It's just, we've…we've been together a really long time."

"We're going to have to tell them soon," Graham muttered into Milah's hair as he held her.

"Not yet though, right?" Milah tilted her head back at him with a small smile. "Can't we just, figure out what we are first?"

"Of course," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips and holding her for a minute longer.

That minute was a minute too long.

Killian was on edge as he opened the door, his laptop under his arm and a few loose leafs of paper clenched between his teeth whilst he wiggled the key from the lock. His argument with Emma still had him shaking with suppressed anger.

How dare she just assume that he would be so cavalier with what they had? Surely she'd seen that it meant something. He'd tried so hard after that first night. He knew he didn't want her to leave. He'd never wanted anyone so much in his life.

And she was ready to throw that away over a false assumption that Killian was very quickly going to rectify.

"Graham!"

Killian heard the sound of something crashing to the floor as he dumped his shit on his bed. Stepping down the hall to the closing door of Graham's room, he caught it with a frown on his face, noticing the decisively feminine hand wrapped around the wood.

And he knew that hand.

With growing astonishment in his mind, he pushed it back on the person who was trying hard to keep him out, but she was weaker than he was, and a few seconds later, he was standing inside the room.

Graham was looking at him slightly fearfully from the bed whilst Milah, wrapped in only a sheet, seemed a lot more scared. There was no way to hide from Killian's gaze, because exactly what it looked like was exactly what it was.

And Milah didn't know how Killian would react…

But she knew how Hook would.

**_23 Years Ago_**

_The second they made port after returning from Neverland, Milah made sure that she was hidden. Not that Hook seemed to mind. In fact, he was much too preoccupied with celebrating his departure from the dreaded realm without Pan being on his back end. _

_So when he went out with the crew to the local tavern, Milah wasn't far behind, gathering her things from Hook's cabin and stowing them in her bag before she made her way through the town with all the speed she could muster. She had to get away. The man she was with was no longer the man she loved. This pirate was haunted by revenge and death, taunted to the brink of insanity by a never-aging boy who played them all like secretive instruments._

_And so she ran._

_But he found her._

_A month later, halfway across the Enchanted Forest, inland and as far away from him as she could possibly imagine, was when Hook finally found her. Milah was in a tavern. Ale was running through her veins and she couldn't help but not miss the taste of rum at all. She was relieved to be out of the reach of Hook, and was staring over the other side of the tavern where a handsome sailor was throwing her flirtatious looks. And she was actually considering it, when she felt the cool sense of steel running up her arm._

_A dangerous voice came into her ear._

_"You've done a very good job at hiding yourself, love."_

_Milah's body seized up, her limbs unable to move. Not that it mattered, because within seconds, Hook was hauling her to her feet with a death grip on her upper arm, the vice tight enough to leave deep bruises. The minute they were outside, he threw her to the ground meaninglessly and as she hit the dirt, she turned back to gaze up at him, hoping beyond hope that she would see more than the vengeful pirate she had run from._

_But he was still the same._

_Stepping forward to her, she cowered beneath his dark figure, crawling back with each step he took. Until she was scrabbling to her feet. She'd seen what he was capable of in Neverland, fighting those lost boys with a glorious enjoyment of murder and mayhem. She sometimes thought if he and Pan weren't worst enemies then they could be something of a chaotic destructive force that would be virtually indestructible._

_And as she saw his sneer, she felt fear erupt within her. His hand that reached out for her was too cold, too harsh, and as she felt the fingers grace her face, she was reminded barely, of the touch of the man she once loved. Until she felt them running down her neck, clutching at the skin and sinew as he pressed down upon her windpipe._

_Milah struggled to breathe, her eyes widening as air escaped her. Her hands struggled to grasp at his leather coat. At first she had a tight grip but she felt it loosening as strength eluded her._

_"Hook," she gasped, and his grip tightened._

_"Killian," she whispered once more, using her last breath to seek out his eyes. "Please."_

_It was as though his name touched something deep inside him, and she saw a lightening of his eyes and felt a distinct release of pressure on her throat, enough to allow her to break away from him, trembling and scared beyond all realms of belief as she gasped in air, massaging at the pain in her throat._

_"He's searching for us, Milah," Hook said, his voice strained. He'd let his anger get the better of him after seeing that snivelling man making eyes at his woman. Milah wasn't at fault, but she had still left him without so much as a word. That was what he justified his actions with._

_Even though he knew it would never be enough._

_He had to keep her safe. Safe from Pan, safe from magic…_

_Safe from himself._

_He'd known for a very long time that he had to let go of Hook._

_And he knew it would be beyond difficult…_

_"Milah, we need to get away. Far away. I need to protect you from anything that will hurt us."_

_"Can you protect me from yourself?" It should have been filled with hatred and yet, it was filled with an obscene amount of hope._

_"I don't know. If it's what you want then I'll leave you." Hook was breathing heavily. "I saw a soothsayer and she said that the only way I can stop being this…_thing…_that I am, is to leave this place. And I would go alone if I knew you would be safe. But you won't. Pan will take you because it will hurt me."_

_"So, if I go with you…you won't be this anymore. You'll be him again?"_

_"I'll be me, Milah," he promised, still a few metres between them as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a simple bean – the last one he had stolen from Pan. He threw it into the street, far enough away that it wouldn't take in anything unwanted._

_He took a step closer to it as he heard Milah stir behind him. Within a few moments, she was sliding her hand into his and whispering, "Promise never to hurt me, Killian."_

_And they leapt. But when they stopped – when the world had changed and Hook along with it– they clung to each other. The only things they knew in a strange new land without magic. For instead of revenge there was a desire to defend her, to protect Milah. And that silver hook clattered on the deserted tarmac in favour of a more useful appendage._

_Hook was no more._

xxx

"I never wanted this, Milah," Killian said almost defeatedly. And Milah thought she might have preferred Hook in that moment. As least she knew where she stood when he was angry and hurting. But now…she didn't know how to deal with his emotions…he was her first love! If it weren't for Neverland, they would have sailed the seas and been dead long before this. Their relationship would have been perfect. No darkness, no death, no fleeing, no tears.

It would have been like it was now. With Graham.

And he was all she could think of as she stared up into Killian's eyes. Because what she felt for Graham outdid all of Killian's attempts to console her through the years.

"It happened. Just like you and her."

She knew then. Killian's hand ran through his hair as he breathed out, "Shit."

"Do you love her?"

Killian's eyebrow furrowed at her question. It was partially because, A, Graham was still listening to the entire conversation, and B, he didn't even know.

Apparently Milah did though, because she gave a nod at his silence before placing her hand on his shoulder and saying, "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."

"But I –"

"I'm not yours anymore, Killian," Milah said with tender eyes. "And I haven't been for a very long time."

"I know but I –"

"It's time, Killian," she said with a soft smile as she nudged him out the door. "Let me go."


	20. Love's to Blame

A/N: Legit, crazy/hectic/insane weekend I just had and it's continuing. I am so looking forward to tomorrow afternoon when I can just relax. And write.

Thank you for your lovely reviews I love you guys!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Hey Snow, I think I'm going to head down today if that's okay. I feel like I really need to see Henry and you guys. It's just getting really hectic around here."

"That's fine Emma! Is anyone else coming?"

"Not until the weekend," Emma replied as she twirled Killian's keys around her finger easily. There was something to be said for her thievery skills. They were exemplary.

But it did make her feel guilty, if only a little.

"Anyway, I'll call you when I'm close," she said as she glanced back up at the apartment building hesitantly. She really should ask him…

But after yesterday she really didn't want to.

_But his car was so nice…_

"How are you driving?"

"I'm borrowing Graham's car," she answered, knowing that he wouldn't deny her as she began to walk back up the stairs begrudgingly to return Killian's keys. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye honey. Drive safe!"

Emma hung up just as she was opening the door to find a rattled Killian on the other side, grasping at the door handle. At first he was shocked to see her before she held up her hand and dangled the keys before him.

"I assume you were looking for these."

"I was," he replied shortly, taking the jangling metal from her hands with a distinct coldness in his eyes. She was being decisively easy…playful even…about this entire thing. But he couldn't help the anger that still dwelt in him, the hurt, that she would reject him without a second thought.

"Killian, mate. I'm really sorry about last night. That really wasn't the way that we wanted you to find out…shit."

Emma's eyes widened as Graham walked into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his morning shower. But what she was more surprised at was the fact that his oh so clean mouth, had just sworn. She was used to those words coming from her own mouth, but never from his.

"I wasn't lying, Swan," Killian said pointedly, interrupting the shocked moment before stepping aside to let her in. "But I'll let you and your boy toy talk, shall I? Maybe it'll clear a few things up."

"I – "

She looked from Graham to Killian in surprise but Killian merely cocked an eyebrow before walking out of the door with his bag and keys in tow.

"It was you, then," Emma finally said. "On Tuesday night it was you. It really only took you two days to get over me?"

"It wasn't…I mean…"

"No point in lying Grae," she reminded him before asking the burning question. "Who was she?"

"She's um, a friend."

"You don't just have_ friends_ Graham. You have me, and you have Ruby. So who was it?"

"Milah."

There was a moment's silence in which Emma let that fact sink in. Before the name actually hit her brain and she cried out in astonishment, "You slept with my ROOMMATE!"

"Quieten down Ems," he tried to lull her back into speaking with an inside voice.

"Not to mention Killian's girlfriend," she hissed.

"Not anymore."

"He…he didn't tell me," Emma's voice trailed off. When did that happen? Unless…unless he'd only found out yesterday. Trying to prove to her that he hadn't been with someone else. That he'd been telling the truth all along. So she'd been horrible to him when he was probably hurting terribly...

"Yeah," Graham said as something akin to a knowing confusion graced his face. "I think there's a lot of that going around."

And then those blue eyes gazed at her with so much insight that she felt herself crumbling internally.

"Where were you Monday two weeks ago?"

"Working on Othello. I was –"

Shit.

"With Killian?" Graham continued stonily. "Because Milah came to me that day for comfort. And there is only one thing that would set her off that much."

"And you waited this long to tell me you wanted a break?"

"You waited this long to break up with me?!" Graham answered, frustration pouring out of his eyes. He knew that they weren't true love, but it hurt him that she would drag him on like that. And the guilt ate at him as he realised he'd done the same.

"Please Graham," Emma said finally after a moment of heated gazes. "No fighting. We're both to blame here."

"You're right," he sighed finally, clutching onto the kitchen counter and breathing out. "And, I guess it's all out in the open now."

"Yeah," she breathed looking up at him, a little unsure of what to say. But Graham finished for her. "So I guess you were pretty harsh to Killian. Because he's been really on edge. Even with you."

"Yeah."

"So are you going to go catch him?"

Emma looked at Graham once before seeing his expectant face and bolting out the door and down the stairs in record time.

"Killian!" she called out, seeing as he pulled out of the back seat where he had dropped his books and laptop in a messy array. Shutting the door fiercely, he turned to face her, folding his arms defensively across his chest as he leant against the car.

"So I'm back to Killian again now am I, Swan?"

She stopped just short of him and muttered, "I'm sorry."

He blinked a few times, scarcely believing what he'd heard.

"I'm sorry love, I think I missed that last…"

"I'm sorry," Emma answered, looking up at him as she took a step forward. "And I'm not saying it again. Because you heard me. And I know I was wrong to assume _that_ of you. But we aren't anything yet, Killian. And I don't know what I want."

"Really, love?" He took a predatory step forward, his eyes glinting in the morning sun. "I think you do."

"I don't…" She hesitated as his hands wrapped around her waist. His face moved to nuzzle in her blonde curls, his scruff grazing her skin.

"You might like to try something new, darling," he murmured into her skin, "It's called trust. And I will. Not. Hurt. You."

He punctuated each word with a kiss over her skin until he was hovering just over her lips, waiting for the full weight of her apology to sink in on her. It didn't take long. Within seconds she had broken the space between them and pressed her lips lightly to his.

This was different to all their other kisses. It was slow and undemanding, lips and bodies moving in tandem, pressed up against each other because they merely wanted to feel each other's warmth and nothing more. Killian caressed her skin like she was carved of something that could break at any second and she gave him back just as much as he gave her.

When they finally broke away, they were breathless. But it was a good breathless. Because the next moment when they looked into each other's eyes, Killian smirked. "That was one hell of an apology, Swan."

"One might think it even merits, oh say…car keys?" She returned his smirk in kind, secretly hoping for something a little more than car keys, which Killian gave her quickly. With a chuckle, he asked.

"And what, pray tell, Miss Swan, do you need my car for?"

"I was actually heading home to spend some time away from you," she answered honestly as she sidled closer to him. "But now I think I might want to spend some time _with_ you. Alone."

"Why, Miss Swan! Are you trying to corrupt me?" he grinned.

"Depends," she answered, "Are you going to drive me to Storybrooke?"

"I thought you were from Boston."

"Right." Of course, she internally swore, of course he would remember the lie. "I have family in Storybrooke. It's my mother's birthday."

"Aha," he had his tongue in his cheek, eyeing her carefully. She knew he knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything and she was grateful. It was strange though, that he could tell she was lying so easily.

"Well darling, it would be my honour."

He guided her around the car to the passenger's side where he opened the door for her and held her hand delicately while she sat down, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles before closing the door and pulling out his phone as he walked around to the wheel with a huge smile on his face. If Olivia was absent, surely a couple of days wouldn't harm him. So he called up the head of the Arts Faculty and feigned some sort of stomach bug before sitting down in the driver's seat and hanging up.

"I'm all yours for the next five days, love," Killian promised as he took her hand in his own, clutching it delicately as he ran his hands over her skin.

"Whatever shall I do with you," she mused as he reached for his keys. Emma bit down on her lip as she debated whether or not to tell him…but it was no use waiting until they were on the road, then just surprising him when they turned up in her home town…

"Killian," she said, looking from their entwined hands up to his blue eyes that gazed up at her with a strange kind of happiness that she knew she could possibly destroy with only a few words. "This weekend…"

"It's my son's birthday too."


	21. Lights

A/N: Like…what? *Spoilers about to be discussed*

What is this nonsense about someone dying?! It better not be Hook or I will murder someone. I have a feeling its gonna be Charming though (because of course, A&E want to crush everyone's happy endings), or maybe Regina, or possibly anyone...

I PHYSICALLY CANNOT WAIT ONE MORE MONTH!

Anywho, to tide us over until then…

Some Jane/Felix feels this chapter. I don't know why I like that pairing so much. But I do.

Here's another chapter. Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Lights**

"Felix?" Jane whispered, her voice raw from a lack of moisture. She tried to rouse him from his nightmare by touching his hand but he was too far gone. In the end, she let him whimper and groan in fear until it surmounted in a terrified cracked scream.

"JANE!"

"Right here, buddy," she answered with a relieved smile on her face touching his fingers delicately with her own.

"We need to get out of here," he answered hoarsely.

"We need to survive, Felix."

"With what?"

"Don't give up on me now, Felix," Jane pleaded, hearing him grunt in pain as he shifted against his bonds. He'd merely been goading Baelfire before; the boy actually did tie fantastic knots. "Please."

"But what if we die here, Jane?"

"I swear if you don't fucking stop talking I will kill you myself." She tried to be angry with him, because beneath his roughened voice, she could hear the desperation. She could hear the surfacing of his feelings. And above all else, she would never let him tell her _that_.

"I lo –"

"Felix Smithson, you are not going to finish that sentence!"

Her voice had risen to a shout by the end her order and she felt him slump. Finally, she bowed her head, biting down on her lip and let herself calm down. Unfortunately, calming thoughts led to wandering thoughts…

Thoughts that the magic she'd been born with allowed her to wander easily into Felix's head…

_I don't understand why she's so afraid! Surely she knows that after all this time I would still love her. If I knew some way; any way that I could get us out of here – _

"Close your eyes, Felix," Jane murmured finally, her voice thick with an emotion she didn't want to name.

"What are you-"

"Close your eyes and think of me."

The minute he did, she felt it. And of course, they were nowhere else but in the first place they'd been truly happy together.

_"You had to pick here, didn't you?" Jane asked in their minds, smiling as she looked around at the abandoned playground. It had fallen into disrepair; not that it mattered. It wasn't the place that counted._

_"What is this, Jane? Is it actually you?"_

_"Peter left me with some perks, I suppose. It comes with being his progeny."_

_"You are so much more than that."_

_Jane reached for him delicately, her hand tracing his face as she looked up into his eyes. He ran his fingers through her honey brown hair and stared intently at her as she took the last step to bring them together. _

_"Are you…"_

_But she didn't let him finish, pressing her lips to his fervently as she felt a shock emanate through her being._

They were brought back to reality with the loud crack of wood breaking, and ropes snapping, and a resounding feeling of euphoria rushing through their veins. Pulling off the remains of their bonds and pushing the broken pieces of their chairs aside, Felix and Jane turned to each other.

Without a seconds thought, Felix wrapped his arms around Jane's body and held her through the sobs that immediately followed. She was free, he loved her and she...she...

Felix didn't want to look at the bruises on her body but there was no denying them, and he clenched his teeth when he thought of what he was going to do to Baelfire the next time he saw him.

As for Jane, she tried to hold back her sobs as she had done for years and ended up crying herself into silence before she stepped back from Felix.

"Thanks," she said, her voice cold once again.

"Oh no," Felix said, pulling her hands back within his warmly. "You are not walking away right now. What was that?!"

"It was…" She was looking at his scars…the open wounds…the torn flesh… How could he not be screaming in agony?! She swore, when she got her hands on Baelfire, he was going to regret the day he was born.

"It was just a kiss, Felix." Maybe if she said it enough it would make it true. But they'd both felt that surge of magic. And that only meant one thing.

The lights flicked on, causing both Jane and Felix to push aside their heads in avoidance of the burning fluorescents.

"That it was, my dear," Pan said, walking towards them with a spring in his step and a knowing grin on his face. For a man barely older than eighteen, he was walking with the confidence of a man centuries older.

Ah wait, Jane thought, he was.

"You're just like your mother."

"No," Jane said, eyeing him fiercely as she turned to face him, half shielding Felix as she did so, but his hands found their way to her waist. Surprisingly, it was comforting and it made what she was doing that much easier. She drew a lot more strength from him than just the physical. She needed something more to stand up to her dad. There was a sudden glint in her eyes as she drew back her hands. "I guess I'm too much like you."

A blinding flash of light emanated from her hands as she channelled hers and Felix's power. The power of the kiss they had just shared fusing with the power that Pan had gifted her with at birth.

"What was that?"

Jane smiled, the first genuine smile she'd given in a long time.

"That, Felix, is how we're going to finish them off," Jane turned around before a wave of after effects hit her brain and she crumpled. She would've hit the ground hard had she not fallen into Felix's waiting arms. Looking up at him, she tried to smile through her weariness. "When I'm not about to faint."

"But how…"

"Storybrooke," Jane muttered, her limbs weak in his arms. She grasped at his arms with the limited strength she had, her eyes seeking his out with an intensity that only they could share. "We need to get to Storybrooke."

xxx

It had been two hours in the car and Killian had spent a lot of it pondering. After about an hour, Emma had drifted into sleep and he swapped over the iPods deftly with his right hand, keeping his eyes on the road.

He knew the way because of Olivia's research, but that didn't stop him from growing bored by the gradually increasing countryside. And so he thought about the answer that he'd given Emma Swan when she revealed to him that it was her little boy's sixth birthday this weekend.

"Oh."

"Does it bother you?" Emma was biting down on her lip as so many thoughts rushed around his head. Swan had a son. She hadn't told him. Who was the father? Why was she telling him now? She wanted him to hang around…she was warning him so he didn't faint…so he didn't run out on her… She wanted to check that it was okay with him.

Because she was actually looking at him as more than a passing fancy…

Possibly.

"It definitely does not bother me," he finally said, turning around with a wide smile and glancing at their entwined hands and giving her a comforting squeeze before a small frown creased his forehead. "He wasn't Graham's was he?" He wouldn't be responsible for that…for pulling a child away from his parent…

Never again.

"He's _mine_," Emma said pointedly and in a tone that told him not to push the subject. Suddenly he had an inkling as to where all those bloody walls came from. But he didn't let go of her hand until she reached down to get her iPod and turn off his 'stupid indie rock'. He shrugged and she put on some popular music that he hadn't bothered to listen and/or learn, but soon enough, she was asleep and he changed it back. But right now, he was alone with his thoughts.

Killian watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her head was slumped peacefully against the headrest and Killian felt a smile creep across his face as the abandonment that the state granted her.

He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. And, he guessed he was. Because in sleep, she was so much more open than she was when she was awake.

He had to pull up at a gas station as his meter drifted closer towards empty, but he tried to be quick. He was eager to get to Storybrooke, and he felt a pang of guilt when he realised it wasn't just for Emma, but also to satisfy his own curiosity. But when he went inside to pay and came back out, Emma was standing in front of his door with her arms crossed and a wide smile on her face.

"Let me guess, you want to drive."

Emma held out her hand expectantly for the keys. What she loved so much about this car he would never know. But he sighed and handed them over, making his way over to the passenger side where he slouched.

"Did I hurt your pride, Jones?"

"No," he pouted, folding his arms.

"Aww," she smirked at him as she adjusted the mirrors, "But you look so cute!"

"Just shut up and drive, Swan. By the way, you drooled on the seatbelt."

"I did not!"

"No, you're right. I just like riling you up."

"Fuck you, Jones."

"You did, love. Repeatedly."

Emma's lips pursed as she started up the car before she pulled out onto the road and said, "I'd appreciate it if you don't mention that around my family."

"Ah, so you _are_ intending on introducing me to your family." Killian frowned. "Is this weekend going to be less fun than I assumed."

"Just…don't be your usual innuendo throwing douchebag self and we'll be fine."

"I thought you loved that side of me, Swan," he smirked, his hand reaching across the console to touch the top of her thigh, massaging through her jeans at the skin. "And various other angles."

"Oh, I do," she said, trying her best to ignore the way he was touching her in the hopes that he would stop and not cause a terrible accident.

"But I'm not too sure that my father will."

Killian tried to mentally glance through the sheets that he'd read from Olivia, but it was a few minutes later that he came to the realisation of who Emma's father was and pulled his hand away from her as though he was burned.

Emma gave him a confused look, but didn't push it as they drove past the sign that said, _Entering Storybrooke _and felt the familiar hum of magic in her veins.

Killian felt it too. It was foreign, and though he loathed admitting it, a little scary. The last time he'd felt magic he'd been fleeing the Enchanted Forest…he'd been fleeing Hook. And he tried to ignore the sinking feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach as he followed Emma up the stairs towards her parents' apartment.

"Emma!" Snow threw her arms around her daughter as she pulled her into the apartment. In turn, Emma went to hug her father tightly before a happy little Henry who had grown to the height of her hip, wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and picked him up, placing a wet kiss on his forehead that he tried to wipe away before throwing his arms around her neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, kid," she grinned before feeling the strain on her arms. "But you're getting really big!" Henry giggled as she put him down on the ground. He didn't leave her side as his eyes found the man who had sheepishly remained in the open doorway.

Snow followed Henry's gaze, asking, "And who might this be?"

"This is Killian," she said, but she was cut off by David who was stalking past her, a venomous hatred in his eyes.

"Hook."

And Killian Jones was welcomed to the family by a punch to his face.


	22. I See You

A/N: Howdy team!

Thank you so much for your responses to last chapter! It was really quite lovely to wake up this morning and find them. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**I See You**

**_23 Years Ago_**

_"You know what, mate," Hook said as he walked around the prince's chair. "I'm really not it in the mood for games. You can just tell me where the bloody books are and be on your way."_

_"Oh, so you can read, pirate?" the prince looked up at Hook with blatant sarcasm in his face. "And here I was thinking you were just like every other incoherent drunken mess of a sailor that stumbles into this town."_

_"I'd be careful with your words, Your Highness," Hook said mockingly as he brought his silver hook up to Charming's cheek, touching the point ever so lightly into the skin there. "Else I might just have to cut from your mouth the instrument that makes them possible."_

_"Well, that won't get you any closer to the books then, will it?"_

_"No," Hook conceded. "But then I would have to go find your lovely wife–"_

_"Don't you dare, pirate!"_

_"Well, Prince Charming," he continued, taking a step back, "It's your move then."_

_"I'm not telling you…but I'll get the books for you."_

_"Oh?" Hook cocked an eyebrow. "And how do I know you'll keep your word?"_

_"Because unlike you, I am a man of honour, Hook. If you let me out, I'll be back here tomorrow with your books on Pan and the land without magic. You have my word."_

_"And I'll hold you to it."_

xxx

"What the hell is wrong with David?" Emma asked Snow as she pressed an ice pack to Killian's cheek which was already turning a nasty purple colour. He hissed as the cold hit the burning skin but Emma merely said, "Stop being such a baby," and returned to her mother.

Snow was biting down on her lip as she looked from the two of them to the door where David had run out the moment they both rushed to Killian who had crumpled in both shock and pain.

He hadn't been punched like that in years! And shit, he'd forgotten how much it hurt!

"So erm, Killian," Snow started. "You've met my husband before?"

"We're acquainted," he answered, afraid to move his jaw too much. Snow hesitated once again before looking at Killian and then to Emma, and the blatant confusion upon her daughter's face, before her mouth formed a wide 'o'; realisation dawned.

"Emma," Snow began, "Can I have a word?"

Emma handed the ice pack over to Killian and met her mom by the doorway where they spoke in hushed whispers. "You do know who he is right?"

"Killian Jones, TA at my university, singer in the Lone Wolves. Why?"

"That's not all he is," Snow looked back over at the man who was looking around the apartment innocently from his stool at the kitchen bench. "And David noticed."

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned. "He noticed that I brought an unfamiliar face to the house and decided to shatter his jaw?"

"No, he…" Snow pondered her next words carefully. Emma honestly didn't know. "Killian wouldn't have been able to get past the town border if he wasn't from the Enchanted Forest. Gold cast a spell to keep intruders out."

Emma let out a breath of incredulity, "Maybe Gold's just gone a little off the deep end since the curse broke. After all, you guys did say Rumplestiltskin was a little crazy."

Emma didn't notice how Killian's head twitched when he heard the name Rumplestiltskin, but Snow did. With one last pat on her shoulder she said, "Alright. You two need to talk and I'm going to go and calm down Charming." Without another word, she was out the door, and Emma tried to shake the weirdness from her head.

xxx

**_23 Years Ago_**

_Captain Hook was watching Charming carefully as he went back to his castle. _

_Those book contained valuable information concerning Pan and how he could be beaten. And for the life of him, Hook didn't want to be killed by some annoying teenager. Not, at least, before he killed the Dark One. _

_Voices came up to him from the palace gardens and he shied backwards into the darkness of the oak tree._

_"…I'm carrying a house, Red. I swear, Charming had better be back tomorrow because I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to walk."_

_"Are you calling our saviour a house, Snow?"_

_"Yes. Yes I am."_

_"Well, at least you've only got, what, a week left?"_

_"Mhmm. I'm praying that Gepetto gets the wardrobe finished really soon…"_

_The voices faded off as the Queen and her werewolf passed Hook's vantage point. The conversation didn't make much sense to him; the only really interesting fact being that the Queen was having a baby. Well that was interesting…and she was some sort of saviour too?_

_It was mere minutes before Prince Charming came running out of the castle and Hook climbed through the trees to meet him outside the gates. Pressing the two large volumes into Hook's waiting hands – well, hand and hook – and sighing in relief. _

_"You can leave now, pirate."_

_"You're a lucky man, Charming," Hook answered in genuine honesty with a small smile. It seemed foreign on his face, but Charming could swear he looked like a completely different man. No thank you came, but he hadn't exactly been expecting one. "And I'm sorry for this, but it's safer for you if you don't know where I'm going."_

_And with a swift punch to the jaw, Captain Hook knocked Prince Charming into unconsciousness before vanishing into the night to find his lover and get themselves to safety._

xxx

The weirdness of the early afternoon continued when Emma spun round to find Henry sitting next to Killian, laughing.

And Killian was laughing too.

It seemed infectious because the next moment, a smile was gracing Emma's face.

"This one time, she was trying to cook pasta, and it ended up all over the floor. And Hunter ended up tearing it apart because he thought they were worms." Henry was grinning as he listed every funny story he had on Emma to the pirate sitting in the stool opposite him.

"Are you my mom's new boyfriend?"

"Um," Killian glanced up at Emma, "That's probably a better question to ask her."

"Why did grandpa punch you, then?"

"Sometimes fathers get a little overprotective when it comes to their daughters," Killian said in explanation, but Emma frowned. He was lying.

"Hey Henry," Emma said, crossing the room, "Why don't you go upstairs and find a movie for us to watch. Killian and I need to have a talk."

"Okay," he said quickly, scooting off the chair. He glanced back at the two of them curiously. His grandparents had 'talks' sometimes. And Henry could feel the tension in the room. For an almost six-year-old he was surprisingly intuitive, and he knew he'd have to occupy himself for about ten minutes so that Killian and his mom could clear the air.

Sitting in Henry's seat, Emma moved the icepack away from Killian's face tenderly to examine the bruise, before letting him put it back to his face.

"So what's going on, Killian?"

"Nothing…I met your father once. It…wasn't a great meeting."

"Mmm," Emma mused, avoiding eye contact. "Except my family's been stuck here for twenty-three years and before that, Storybrooke didn't even exist. So for that to be true, you're hiding something very important Killian Jones."

However Killian had thought Emma might find out, if she _ever_ found out, it wasn't like this.

But whatever he said now, if he didn't tell her, would be a lie. He knew she could see right through him. And to be honest, he didn't want to lie to her anymore. But he wasn't the one who spoke first, instead it was Emma who stated:

"He called you Hook."

"Yes, Charming has that habit."

"Hook, as in…" She trailed off, looking for his confirmation. And Killian gulped before throwing everything away.

"As in Captain Hook."

Emma nodded, before the fact finally hit her and she stood up off the chair and walked around the corner and out of view, where her fist made contact with the brick wall. If Killian hadn't been within earshot, she would have cried out in frustration. She'd thought to have a normal life.

Apparently magical beings just attracted each other like magnets.

But what hurt her beyond belief was that he had kept it from her. And he knew her father was Prince Charming…what else did he know? Had he known about Storybrooke? Had he known about _her_?

"Emma, love." Killian's hand came to rest on her shoulder as she bowed her head against the bricks. "Please, you have to know why…"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know who I was. Before you met me, did you know?!"

Her voice had risen desperately by the end of the sentence.

"No," Killian said, clutching her shoulder tightly, "Emma, I swear, I didn't find out until later. I didn't know."

"But you did find out," she hissed. "You knew and you didn't tell me who you were. You didn't think it was important? That I might wanna know that I was sleeping with one of the most infamous pirates of the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm not him anymore, Emma."

"Get away from me," she shrugged out of his grip, reluctant to let him see how much the revelation was affecting her.

"I'm not letting you go, love. After all, you didn't tell me outright who you were either. I think we've had our fair share of trying to hide who we are."

"But I don't..." she breathed out. "I don't _want_ you to see me."

"It's too late for that, Swan," Killian said, turning her weary body around until he could push her chin up to face him. "I see you. All the time. Even when I don't want to…you're there."

"I can't…"

But her eyes were lost in the oceanic blue depths of his, cutting off whatever she'd been about to say. And she barely realised he was leaning down to kiss her until she felt the pressure of his lips against hers. Once again, it was soft and gentle, speaking more words than she could comprehend and she didn't want it.

Or did she?

Wasn't it the kind of love she'd dreamed of? The fire and flames, but the slow burning passion beneath it. Like the love stories in that Fairytale Book that Snow had, detailing the tales from her land. Briefly, she wondered if she could learn about Killian that way. But then his teeth nipped her lower lip and she was brought back to reality.

"I would love it if you were actually thinking about the task at hand when we're kissing, Swan."

"Clearly you need to up your game, Captain."

Emma hadn't meant to let it slip out, and her hand clapped over her mouth as she did so. But she didn't miss the way that Killian's eyes took on a hungry lust and the way he leant down to whisper in her ear, "The game's just starting, Princess."

"Down boy," she laughed, trying to dissolve the tension by shoving him away lightly as she went to find the couch, hoping to cool down the heat that his touch always seemed to ignite. "What's the history between you and David anyway?"

"Er…I don't think it's really that important," Killian said, pushing his hands through his hair before shrugging. "I think we're even now anyway. In my mind at least. I dunno, I think fucking his daughter might put me on his…er…worse side."

"Language, Jones!" she berated, swatting his shoulder. "Honestly, you swear like a sailor and Henry's upstairs."

As if on cue, the little boy appeared with a DVD in his hand. Swinging down the stairs, he quickly pressed a few buttons and slipped the disc in, letting the film run its course. It wasn't until she saw the opening titles that Emma's eyes widened and she looked at her son who had sat down beside her.

It was Peter Pan.

"Henry! You were eavesdropping."

"No," the child grinned. "But I read Grams' fairytale book."

And the child merely smiled mischievously and settled into his mother's arms as she leaned back into Killian Jones hesitantly. But the moment she did, and his arms wrapped easily around her, she relaxed.

"This movie is completely historically inaccurate, Swan," Killian murmured into her hair. "Just so you know, I never had a perm or wore that ridiculous outfit. As for Pan? Well, Barrie should've verified his facts more accurately. He's nowhere near that young. And vastly more evil than you should care to imagine."

"I'll take your word for it, Jones," she smirked, before turning back to the screen. Neither of them knowing the danger that lay outside of that perfect little moment.


	23. All This Time

A/N: Anyone here watch The Originals? Cause, goodness, I am shipping Haylijah so hard right now.

Here's another chapter! Thank you to my wonderful followers, favouriters and reviewers. I love you guys! xx

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**All This Time**

When Peter awoke from unconsciousness, Baelfire was hovering over him.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on Wendy," Pan growled, getting to his feet as he ignored the hand Baelfire was offering.

"Where do you think I got this bruise from?" Baelfire answered, waving his hand across his blackened eye. "Girl's learnt how to fight in sixteen years. I gotta say. She really doesn't like the fact that I left Neverland without her..."

"Yes well. She's also more accustomed to this world than we are. All I needed was to find Killian Jones and murder him. That was it. And then I'd just blow up Storybrooke on my way out of town. Now all of a sudden I'm actually going to have to go there and kill people because, quite frankly Bae, you aren't proving incredibly useful."

"Are you serious?" the man replied. "Did you see the job I did on Felix?"

Pan thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes. It was rather impressive. Would've been more impressive if he wasn't tied up, but you got the job done."

Baelfire looked a little put out as Pan continued, "If you've got Wendy running, hopefully she'll herd everyone off to Storybrooke so that when I get there it'll be smooth sailing."

"Smooth sailing?"

"You wanted magic gone Baelfire," Pan rolled his eyes. "That you came to me, a boy of magic, to do so is beyond me, but I'll do it, if only to get my hands on that pirate."

And with those words, Pan stormed out of the warehouse. Baelfire hot on his heels.

xxx

"Jefferson! August! Felix! Watson! I need you, right now!" Wendy was knocking furiously on the door of the house that they all shared. After about five minutes, Watson came to the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Apparently he'd been working the night shift.

"Get the others. Pan's back."

And Watson didn't need any more warning than that.

xxx

Jane's head lolled onto her shoulder in the passenger seat. Felix glanced at her worriedly, but when, after a few seconds, she let out a soft snore, he almost laughed, his eyes returning to the road.

"Felix," she murmured through her sleep after about ten minutes. "Felix, something's wrong."

"What is, Jane?"

"Storybrooke," she murmured with her eyes closed. "I can't see it. I can't see it. Felix, we have to stop."

"But the sign's just up ahead."

"Felix, STOP!"

A bolt of pure light echoed around them with her shout, the car travelling only a few more metres before stuttering to a halt just before they passed the town line.

"Jane, we're almost there," Felix said, turning to her and taking her hand in his own. Her eyes raised to his and there was fear in them.

"I can't see it Felix. I can't see the sign, the town line…"

"It's right there, Jane. Only five metres away!" He stared out through the windscreen in confusion, how could she not see it?

"There's some sort of…" She closed her eyes again. "Something's keeping me out."

"But what's the difference between you and me?"

"I don't know," she groaned in frustration. "Maybe it's because I've never been to Neverland? Because you only fled the land three years ago? Maybe because I'm the daughter of Pan?"

"No," Felix said as comprehension suddenly dawned upon him. "It's because you were born here, in a land without magic. And I was born in the Enchanted Forest."

"So…what now?"

Felix would not leave Jane. Especially in this state. And so he merely scrounged around in the backseat for a little while until he found his phone and searched through his missed called until he settled on a familiar number. A woman's voice was yelling at him from the other end.

"Yes Oliv-Wendy. Yes. I'm already there. But erm…Jane can't get in."

"YOU HAVE JANE?! WHERE IS SHE? PUT ME ON TO HER!"

Felix reluctantly gave the phone to Jane. Despite her strained relationship with her mother, she seemed almost relieved to hear the frantic questions of the woman on the other end. After assuring her that she was fine, Wendy let Jane know that everyone who had been born in other lands were heading to Storybrooke. Jane told her mother of whatever was keeping them out, but she seemed disconcerted.

"We'll send August through to talk to Gepetto. He can get in touch with Gold to let us in. I know about the protection spell, but they _have_ to help us. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too," Jane hesitated for a moment before finishing, "Mom."

xxx

As Graham and Milah separated, her phone began to vibrate on her bedside table. There wasn't that much room in the bed, so even separate, Milah was still pressed up against the entirety of Graham's naked body. He was trying to distract her, placing feather light kisses along her shoulder as she reached for the annoying communications device. Hitting answer, she was met with a breathless Olivia.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" Milah asked in concern. "You never ring me. Is something the matter with Killian?"

"That's just the thing. I've tried calling him and I can't get in contact."

"Hmm…" Milah frowned but Graham muttered in her ear, "He went away for the weekend with Emma."

"Oh!" Milah relayed the message but Olivia simply groaned in frustration before finally telling Milah.

"There's no point in hiding it Milah. Pan's back. And he's out for all of us. We need to get to Storybrooke. Now. It's the only place we have any chance of being safe. I need you to keep trying to get in contact with Killian. Smee's on his way here already and I've got the other boys driving. Oh, and if you can, warn the Huntsman and the wolf." And Olivia hung up without so much as another word.

Graham had a frown on his face when Milah turned over to face him. She murmured, "So, apparently I'm heading to a town called Storybrooke for a little while."

"What's going on, Milah? Olivia told you to warn the Huntsman and the Wolf. You're looking at one of the two."

Milah's eyes widened as she sat up in wonder. "Truly?"

"Huntsman, right here," he said, shuffling backwards in all his naked glory. "So what's this about going home?"

"Erm, well it's actually a long story."

"Let's put some clothes on then," Graham said determinedly. There was a lot of desperation and fear in this room and if it was that dire… "We've got a long drive ahead of us."

And knocking on the thin wall he called out, "Ruby! Tell Emma we'll be there soon!"

xxx

"Hey Rubes!"

"Emma," her friend said disapprovingly. "What's this I hear from Graham about a breakup?"

"Yeah…about that."

"I should've heard it from you, Ems! I didn't realise things were that bad."

"They weren't. There were just other factors."

"Yeah, don't worry, I've been hearing those factors through the very thin walls."

"Really?" Emma's eyes widened as she spoke to her friend on the phone. Lying on her bed like she was a teenager again, she could hear the indistinct sound of calm confrontations happening in the kitchen, undoubtedly between Killian and David. "They've been going at it that much?"

"Tell me about it!" Emma could almost see Ruby's eyes roll. "But where did you go? Henry's birthday isn't until Saturday!"

"I think I just needed some time away."

"A certain Mr. Jones wouldn't have anything to do with this, does he?"

"Ruby!"

"Well, Milah's in bed with Graham and I did overhear that he's taken a few days off. Convenient, isn't it?"

"Ruby." It was softer this time and the girl almost squealed over the phone.

"I knew it! The way he kept looking at you when he was playing, those coffee dates, and don't think I didn't know that you stayed behind after practically every class to erm, 'talk' to him."

"Oh my God, Ruby!" Emma was back to berating. "You make me sound like a slut who attacked him every moment I got."

"Did you ever do it on his desk?"

The way that girl's mind jumped from inappropriate topic to inappropriate topic was insane. And Emma flushed when she remembered, that one time…

"No," she murmured, not entirely truthfully.

"Oh my God, Ems, that's so hot," Ruby breathed, seeing straight through her denial. "Was he good? I mean, he seems like he would be good, but like, is he actually good?"

"Ruby," Emma said suddenly. "I really have to go. Right now."

"He's standing in the doorway isn't he?"

"Yep," Emma answered, staring at Killian Jones who was leaning against the doorframe as he eyed her hungrily.

"Oh, Graham just said that we'll see you soon. I really hope he doesn't mean now because I feel like you're about to be involved in some serious action."

"My son is in the apartment, Ruby!"

"Never stopped you before," she shrugged. "See you soon!"

Emma exasperatedly threw away the phone, hearing it land with a thump on the corner of the bed. Returning her eyes to the pirate in the doorway, her eyes narrowed.

"If you're in here for what I think you're in here for, I will remind you that I am A, still a little put out with you, but mending, and B, this is a very crowded house with listening ears."

"Well then, love," Killian smirked, swaggering forward until he was leaning on the edge of her bed, leaning into her. "I guess you'll just have to be very quiet then."

And just as his lips were brushing over hers, his breath warm on her lips, her eyes closing as she waited... he stopped. And within the next second he'd muttered with a smile in his voice, "Dinner's ready."

Emma's eyes snapped open as he walked out of the room, grinning widely when he went off to join the rest of the family. Moments later, she followed.


	24. Glowing

A/N: Sup Team!

So, yeah. Smut chapter. It's been a while; felt like we needed some.

ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT KLAROLINE! (Which I needed more of. Just a little bit more flirtation, tension, wild hot sex, the norm.)

But anyway, I'm working on a new Panfiction at the mo. (#imworkingmyfanfictionsondeadlines) And I'm really tired right now and I get crazy when I'm tired and talk alot, and this is unedited. And I love you if you review. And, yeah.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Glowing**

"Papa?"

The old man looked up from his woodwork to see the young man standing in the doorway apprehensively. Without a second thought, the man dropped his tools and crossed the floor as fast as his old bones would let him before embracing August in a warm hug.

"My boy," he said warmly, as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He drew away and stared at his face in wonder. "I thought, when the Princess returned that you would be behind her and when you weren't, I assumed the worst."

"Papa," he repeated in apology, "I'm so sorry. But we were trying to stay hidden. I was with other people from our land, and others, who were trying to flee Pan. And now, we need your help. Some of them can't get in. I've been told that I need to see a…Mr. Gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin," Geppetto nodded. "Follow me, my boy."

xxx

"I question why I should do anything for you, Geppetto. What have you done for me –"

"Rumple!" a woman's voice came from the room behind him. "We've talked about this!"

Mr Gold outwardly groaned as Belle came around the corner. Her eyebrows raised when she spotted the newcomer, "And you are?"

"Er…" August shared a glance with his father. "Pinocchio."

"Well then, Pinocchio," Belle answered kindly, turning back to Mr. Gold. "I'm sure we'll do all in our power to help your friends. So what do we need to do?"

"Just a break in the protective spell," August said strongly. "Enough for a car."

Rumple shared a look with Belle who gave him a narrowing of her eyes before he said to the two men on the other side of the counter, "To the town line then, dearies."

xxx

"You know, what, I don't know why I didn't see it before. Dress you up in leather and you're the spitting image of a sexy pirate captain."

Killian came out from behind her dressing screen dressed head to toe in black leather. Over dinner, Snow had been kind enough to remind them that Henry's party, was in fact, dress up, and she had gone to the liberty of finding Killian a costume when she went to go and get David.

Who was also now on significantly better terms with Killian.

Honestly, Emma didn't know what it was with males, but one punch and suddenly the air was cleared. The two of them would be thick as thieves in no time.

But those thoughts all vanished from her head, the moment she saw Killian step out in front of her.

"What about the Hook?"

"No offense, love," he said, glancing at it warily, "But I spent almost three hundred years wearing that blasted thing and I've only had five years with this lovely hand, so I think I'll keep it."

"Is it a fair likeness?" Emma asked, crawling to the edge of her bed as Killian found the mirror. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Did your mother raid Deigal Street's Op Shops to find this? I swear I scattered my attire amongst all of them when I arrived in this world."

"No," Emma thought for a moment. "I think she just went down to the local seamstress."

"Who whipped this up in two seconds flat?"

"She sews fast," Emma shrugged. She was also a fairy with a lot of mice helping her out, but she didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Now all I need is some kohl," Killian murmured, looking back at himself, running his hand along his eyelid. "Or I suppose, eyeliner will have to do."

Emma chuckled as she stood up, "Well, well, Killian Jones knows his way around this world's make-up." Passing him her pencil, he returned to the mirror and with precision Emma had never seen a male use, swiped along his upper and lower eyelids.

When he gave it back, Emma turned around to put it away. But he was still staring at himself warily. Something was missing.

"Was there a necklace in that bag, Swan?"

Emma looked over and into it before catching a glimpse of silver. Killian eyed it in confusion.

"Well this is just getting weirder by the second."

But taking it from her outstretched fingertips, he threw it over his head until it landed softly atop his tunic. Emma followed its decent, catching sight of the generous amount of chest that was exposed to her.

"Is this really how you looked?" she asked, looking up at him with wide and shining eyes. The way his clothes clung to him like a second skin was not doing wonders for her 'trying to not jump him' mantra.

Killian nodded appreciatively at himself in the mirror before turning to face Emma who was staring up at him with an awe-filled gaze, thick with unhidden lust.

"Do you like it, Princess?" he answered, a smirk playing at his lips. And the minute he said that, Emma knew there was going to be no avoiding tonight. But before she could get a word out, Killian was bending over to her, breathing huskily into her ear, "Be a dear and get the door, would you?"

And practically sprinting off the bed, Emma ran to the door and clicked over the lock. But with a hesitant thought she also put her hands on the wood, focusing on a spell that would keep the sound in because she most definitely did not want her parents knocking on that door at anytime during the night.

When, she turned back around, Killian was lying on his back in the centre of her pillows, decidedly out of place amongst the pale lavender quilt set. But the quirk of his eyebrow as he examined her, had her breathing harder ever so slightly.

"So, Princess," Killian began as his eyes darkened, "You said that I looked sexy. I hardly think that's proper language for a lady of such high caste."

His playful nature was still there, but there was something deeper in his words.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" she took in a breath, "Captain."

And that seemed to be Killian's final barrier because with an almost animalistic growl he grunted, "Take off all your clothes, Princess."

Emma bit down on her lip coyly before reaching for the hem of her top and pulling it slowly over her head. Bending over to unzip her boots, she made sure to give Killian a good view of her cleavage before looking up and stepping out of her shoes, seeing the undeniable clasping of his hands in the quilt. With a smirk playing at her lips, she unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the ground, standing before Killian Jones in only a bra and underpants.

"I thought I said _all_ your clothes."

Emma frowned as she reached for her bra clasp but she had it off quickly, sliding it down her arms until it was on the floor with the rest of her clothing. And Killian licked his lips.

"Fuck," Emma breathed, momentarily distracted.

"What did I say about your words, Princess?" Killian asked. "Tonight, this pirate is going to make you say all kinds of things. But not quite yet. I want to see you naked and wanting."

Wanting, she may have been. But naked? Not quite yet. When her panties dropped to the floorboards, she saw Killian swirl his finger, silently ordering her to spin around. She did so like her body was on parade, and seemingly liking what he saw, Killian smirked at her.

"Come and kiss me, Princess."

"Yes, Captain," she answered, strolling around the side of the bed and crawling onto the covers. Still completely dressed, she was a little disconcerted as she clambered up his body to place her lips on his. He kept one hand behind his head lazily, the other at his side, not even bothering to touch her aching body as she leant into him.

"Killian," she moaned, annoyed by his indifference and clothing. But his hand came up to grasp the wrist that was trying to push aside his coat. Leaning backwards, Emma stared at the darkness in his eyes. Sitting upright in a split second, Emma was almost thrown from his lap. But he clutched at her waist with a force hard enough to bruise.

"_It's Captain Jones,_" he hissed through gritted teeth before kissing her back forcefully. The taste of the rum he'd consumed after dinner was still on himand she took his lips in greedily, her hands pulling on his collar to bring him closer as his hands dug into her skin greedily. Tearing his lips away, he grazed his teeth along her skin.

"Did you want a safe word, Swan?" he muttered in her ear, breaking their lust filled haze for a moment.

"Rain."

"But you're going to be screaming in pleasure tonight, so I'm fairly certain you won't need it, Princess," Killian answered as he pushed her back on the bed, kissing her once again. Pulling back, his gaze roamed her body appreciatively. "You're quite eager for this pirate to ravage you, aren't you, love?"

With a low moan, Killian traced his lips down her bare stomach as she arched into him. His fingers traced lines across her skin as Emma murmured, "Please. Please Captain."

"Hmm," he murmured against her skin. "Princess, you need to control yourself."

"I'd prefer it if you control me, Captain."

Killian growled at the faux innocent way she said it before attacking her skin hungrily once more, making his way southward before slipping two digits into her welcoming heat. She moaned deeply as his tongue greeted his fingers, licking at her warmth as he traced of her clit. Emma grasped onto his hair, but in that moment, Killian looked up harshly.

"You don't touch me unless I give you permission, _Princess_."

Emma nodded thickly, overwhelmed by the vision of him between her legs, and let go of him completely. Moving her hand to her breast, she kneaded and pinched at the flesh, grasping onto the bedspread with her other hands tightly. She clutched at it tighter as she felt her pleasure mounting.

But then he was torn away from her and she looked up in shock. He was licking his lips clean as she looked up at him imploringly. He simply grinned darkly and sat back against the pillows again.

"Now Emma, I want you to be a good little Princess and take of all of my clothes."

Emma didn't hesitate, working at the buttons and ties and quick as was physically possible. It was only a minute before Killian was lying there in nothing but his leather pants, his cock straining impossibly hard against his pants. Undoing the strings lightly, Emma pulled down his pants and boxers which followed his boots onto the floor.

But the next second, Emma was on her back, her hands above her head against the cool metal of the bed head and something clicked. Looking up, she saw a set of handcuffs – _her_ set of handcuffs – pinning her in place.

"Such things shouldn't be hiding in a Princess's bedside drawers, Emma," Killian smirked, watching her captured body writhing against the bonds.

"They were from when I was helping out at the station."

"Of course," Killian answered, leaning forward to kiss her, teasingly brushing his cock against her entrance. She moaned as he backed away. "Well if you like being tied up so much, I'm sure you'll love this."

Climbing up her body, he placed his cock at her panting mouth before thrusting it, without warning, into her mouth. Her squeal of shock made him stop momentarily to allow her to catch a breath, but the next moment he was grasping her hair at the base of her neck as he thrust roughly into her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down, his eyes never left hers. Her moans vibrated along him and he felt his pleasure mounting.

"Now Princess," he grunted with his exertions, finally pulling out of her. "I know how much you love me fucking your face, but I'm going to take you now. And it's going to be hard, and fast. And you're going to be ruined for any man who should dare to come after me."

"Yes Captain," Emma breathed before he gave a short nod and sheathed himself entirely inside of her, setting a bruisingly fast pace as he pounded into her again and again. Emma had never wished for her hands more than she did now. To grip onto his hair, his shoulders. To run her nails down his back until he bled. She was stretched to her limit but he didn't cease, laving his tongue over her nipples before biting down on the flesh of her breasts, pulling and pinching at the sensitive skin before his lips found hers again and his tongue forced its way into her mouth, battling her harshly. How she wished she could bite him in return…

"Rain," she murmured. Killian's body stopped in its movements and he stepped back, fear upon his face at the concept that he'd done something wrong. Immediately, he went to the handcuffs and the minute she was free, Emma's face broke out into a smirk and she attacked him, pushing him onto his back

"That's cheating, Princess," he grunted through her kisses.

"No," she answered, with a wide grin. "It's mutiny."

And with that she slid home, taking him in at a steady pace as his hands roamed her body until all he felt was pleasure, his head thrown back as she sucked across the skin of his neck, finally she murmured as she flicked out her tongue, taking his earlobe in her teeth. "Are you going to come, Captain?"

"Not without you, love," he answered, his fingers seeking her out and pressing down in time with their frantic thrusts until she came with a loud cry. He released himself into her with another two thrusts before collapsing limply on the bed, Emma still sitting atop him. When her breathing finally caught up with her calming heart, she rolled off him to lie next to him.

"Fuck, Killian," she breathed finally, turning into him, "Captain Jones definitely has stamina. I can say that much."

"So you enjoyed yourself then, Swan?"

"No more Princess?" Emma smirked, leaning up to trace her lips over his chest.

"Oh yes, Emma," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, as he pulled her into his embrace with a certain tenderness. "But next time, it'll be much different."

xxx

"Oh my God Baelfire. I swear, if you say one more word, I will shoot you in the head with your own gun."

The man shut up after that, keeping his hands on the wheel as they drove through the open countryside with the moon bearing overhead. Finally, they passed the sign that said 'Entering Storybrooke' an hour later. Pan didn't let Baelfire hear his sigh of relief, but the minute they parked in the main street, he got out and stretched his legs.

Glancing around, Pan had a curious look in his eye.

"There's a lot more magic here than I first thought Baelfire," Pan frowned. It wasn't going to be as easy at he'd first thought. It may actually take effort which was something he hadn't considered.

"So, what does that mean?" Bae was actually a little afraid. All these years hoping to rid the world of the horror that was magic…for everything to just come down to this? Pan was just giving up?

"It means that I want to spend a few days here. Do a little recon," he pondered for amoment. "This place is larger than I thought."

"So we're delaying it –"

"You've been waiting for this moment for what, sixteen years, Bae? What harm a few more days?"

What harm a few more days, indeed.


	25. Deciphering Me

A/N: Twelve hours late... *Gulps* Don't kill me.

My cousins distracted me by showing up out of the blue and playing board games.

So, here it is. If you aren't interested in the Felix/Jane, I'd skip the first half of the chapter. I had inspiration and kinda just decided to roll with it.

But, Baelfire has a certain reunion with one of our beloveds next chapter, so, I'm pretty keen for that.

Thank you to all my new followers and favouriters! And thank you to my reviewers! Love you guys! Cookies for everyone! xx (BTWs, it's already the 26th January in my corner of the world, so Happy Birthday to my beloved Colin O'Donoghue!)

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Deciphering Me**

Belle had been talking with Granny for over ten minutes in the closed diner before she reluctantly agreed to let the entourage stay there. After handing out keys left, right and centre, the troupe began to head upstairs to find their beds.

"Hey Granny! Whoa – business is booming!" Ruby walked into the diner excited, but soon becoming confused when she recognised some of the faces at the foot of the stairs. Jefferson and Watson and Felix exchanged a glance before visibly gulping as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Er, not really," Jefferson said before Felix elbowed him in the ribs. Watson rolled his eyes at the two of them before walking forward. "I'll fill you in," he sighed before sitting down in a booth and Ruby following him warily.

Jefferson, Watson and Smee would be bunking on the first floor, with Wendy heading into her own room. At first, she tried to get Jane to bunk with her, but Jane's hand was firmly wrapped around Felix's. And after giving him a heavily distrustful look, Wendy closed her door, leaving them to head up to the next landing where a few doors were. But neither of them separated to walk into the rooms that were opposite each other, instead, an unspoken agreement passed between them and Jane opened one door with her key, the two of them walking into the room silently.

Jane sank wearily into the nearest seat as Felix shot her a glance, watching her eyes close. Sensing her tiredness, he walked through to the ensuite, pouring himself a bath as he attempted to peel his clothing from his blood stained body. His limbs were aching, his skin stinging, and thus far he had managed to ignore it. But the minute he hit the warm water, he couldn't deny the hiss of pain followed by the groaning as the agony of his wounds finally hit him. Baelfire had come far from his days in Neverland. From that innocent boy to the even more cowardly man he was now…

"It doesn't look as bad as I thought." Jane's voice came from the doorway, her weary body leaning on the wood as she watched him, leaning back in the water. He jolted upward when he saw her, moving to cover himself, but the young woman seemed disconcerted. Sitting down on the closed toilet seat, she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and asked with a sigh, "So what are we going to do to hide ourselves until Pan arrives?"

"You came in here, while I'm naked, to try and talk strategy?"

"Try being the key word," she answered, and Felix noticed her wandering gaze. "Your lack of clothing _is_ proving rather distracting."

"Jane!"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and stood up, walking across the tiles towards their room. "But if you aren't out in ten minutes. I'll be back; and I'll be naked."

She threw him a wink before shutting the door and walking across the room. Whilst Felix groaned, not entirely from pain, but from the fact that he was actually considering staying in the bath for another ten minutes, Jane was slowly stripping off her ruined jacket, just as Wendy came and knocked on her door.

"These are for you honey," Wendy said, holding out a pile of clothes, for sleeping and for tomorrow.

"Thanks, mom," she said, with a small smile, taking them with both hands.

"Are you going to sleep? You look tired."

"Yeah," she murmured, "I'm just heading off now."

"And Felix is sleeping in his room?"

"Actually, he's having a bath, trying to wash his wounds."

Wendy almost flinched. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Jane –"

"Please don't, mom," Jane said softly. "I don't want you to feel guilty for what was a wrong decision on my part. I picked Pan, and then I betrayed him, knowing full well the consequences of that decision, but expecting him to be different because I was his daughter. But I shouldn't have. I mean, he loved you once, and look how that turned out."

"Still, I'm your mom –"

"And I understand that," she smiled. "But we're here now. Let's not try and make up for lost time. Just…just be my mom. Not my friend or my babysitter. Be my mom."

"Then get to bed, Jane," she said with a hesitant smile. "Big day of planning tomorrow."

"Night, mom."

"Goodnight, honey." Wendy stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on Jane's forehead before stepping back and walking down the corridor. Jane shut the door as she looked down at the clothing in her arms.

"Jane! There wouldn't happen to be any spare clothes in the closet or anything?" Felix's voice called out from the bathroom.

Jane held up the men's pyjama pants that her mother had left her with and rolled her eyes. Of course, the small silver packet and note that fell out of the material folds also made her stop, and after a second of staring, a small blush began to flood her cheeks.

_I was your age too, once._

And Jane forgot the pants as she went to open the bathroom door, finding Felix with a towel wrapped around his waist. Taking a few steps forward she ran her fingers along his scars, watching the raw redness of his newly healed skin before looking up at him with wide eyes. She reached for his neck delicately, feeling him bend down to take her lips in his own, pressing against her gently, small beads of wetness running down from his still wet hair. Pulling away, she left her hands around his neck and searched his face for something more, for the love she knew she would find there. And his eyes were overflowing with it. So, taking his hand, she led him back into their room tenderly. Strategies could wait for morning.

xxx

Killian woke up from a fearful sweat in the early hours of the next morning.

It had been a long time since Peter Pan had graced his nightmares. And he couldn't remember them being quite so vivid and bloody. But the boy's face remained the same. That violent maliciousness that made children cry and men run in fear.

He wasn't ashamed that he'd run. In fact, he was proud of the fact that he'd managed to elude Pan so valiantly. For time was a funny thing. One minute he'd been in the Enchanted forest, and the next, he'd arrived not five years ago in the middle of Deigal Street.

He'd never expected Pan to catch up with them.

Taking a quick glance at Emma's peaceful sleeping face, he couldn't help himself as he bent down to kiss her cheek before picking up a pair of pants that Snow had also brought in for him and pulling them onto his legs.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he headed out to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards and pouring himself a glass of water. The coldness of the water from the fridge seemed to knock some sense into him and he managed to unclench his hand from the bench.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Killian's hand went to his hip instinctively in search of a sword, before he realised that the voice belonged to David and turned around, letting out a breath of air.

"Weird dreams," he answered in response as David came around the opposite side of the bench to grab a stool.

"I can relate," David said with a shake of his head, "Back when we were all still under the curse, I had weird dreams."

"Were you and those you loved, killed?"

"In some," he answered, his brow furrowing. "Of course, I didn't realise that they were people that I loved at that point, but obviously some things were seeping through Regina's curse. They were fears that I'd had long before the curse was enacted. Fears for Snow, and for Emma."

Killian gulped when he said her name.

"Did they go away?"

"No," David answered honestly. "But there were things that made it easier to bear. I know that if I throw a bow and arrow in Snow's hand, she's a force to be reckoned with and that eases my fear. I know that Emma saved an entire realm from themselves and can wield the purest kind of magic known to man."

"Yeah," Killian said as he poured the rest of his water down the sink. "Emma can take care of herself."

"But it doesn't mean we stop protecting them, Jones."

"Oh, don't worry, Charming," he said with a small smile, realising as he did that he meant every word he said , "I don't intend to." It was strange, that Emma already had such a strong hold on his heart. He wasn't sure what it meant, or what she meant.

No, he actually did. He knew it. Because in his dream, what disturbed him most, was that the one person who Pan had chosen to kill, to make him watch die, was currently lying in her bed, completely oblivious to Killian's fears.

And when he slid in to bed beside her, it was to take her in his arms tightly, holding her to his chest with as much tenderness as he could muster, pulling the covers up over them and hearing her sigh contentedly.

"Where'd you go?" Emma murmured, burrowing her head into the pillow.

"Glass of water," he answered quietly.

"Don't go again, 'kay? It was cold."

"Okay, love," Killian whispered, kissing the top of her head, before promising. "I won't."


	26. Different As Can Be

A/N: Hey hey!

For some raison, it seems like I haven't updated in forever, even though I updated 36 hours ago. (It broke off my 24 hour routine and now I feel weird.) Anywho. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you once more to my reviewers, followers and favouriters. I love you guys.

Onwards! xx

* * *

**Different As Can Be**

Baelfire was annoyed.

He'd been sitting in this dank abandoned apartment all morning and he needed to get out and see the sunlight, or at least get some fresh air. Because the taint of magic was making him shiver in disgust no matter where he turned.

Picking up his coat, he headed outside through the growing weeds in the front courtyard before wandering the streets as he looked around. It was a quaint town with people going about their daily business as usual. None of these faces were recognisable but everyone who glimpsed him had to take a second look. Obviously newcomers didn't come around here very often if the town was hidden.

But he didn't particularly mind. They'd all be dead soon enough.

So he strolled casually through the town, making inward dialogue with himself about what he was going to do once all of this was over. Maybe a nice apartment in New York and getting a real job; building a life.

Well, he could think about that later.

xxx

"Emma."

"Five more minutes," she groaned into her pillow, splayed inelegantly across her bed. Killian's voice was chuckling from above her as the bed sank down.

"Emma, your mom's making muffins."

"For breakfast?"

"No, for dinner." Killian rolled his eyes as he leaned down to press his hands to her shoulders, quickly followed by his lips.

"That's not incentive for making me want to leave this bed, Killian Jones."

"Oh, full names now, love?" he teased, pulling the covers away from her body and making her groan in protest as she drew her legs up to shy away from the cold.

"It's too cold," Emma said, pouting up at him before getting a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and unwinding her arms from her sides to stretch out her naked body before him. Killian's eyes narrowed and his hand clenched in frustration. Leaning down on the bed, he perched beside her, crawling down to meet her face.

"You know what the cure for that is, Swan?" he said, his warm breath sending shivers down her cooling body.

"Clothes."

And then he was gone, laughing at her expense while she stared venomously after him. Eventually, when she came out of her room, she had a set of flannelette pyjamas and a jumper on and was pointedly refusing to look at Killian.

"Morning, Mom!"

"Hey Henry," she said, placing a kiss on his check as she spun into the empty stool next to him. "How'd you sleep kiddo?"

"Good. Grams says she's gonna take us out for a movie later."

"Sounds good!" Emma grinned before turning to her mother and saying, "And that smells divine, Mom."

The stumble of Snow's feet was the only recognition of the fact that Emma had just called her 'Mom'. And Emma only realised after the reaction that she had actually said it. It kinda just slipped out.

"Here you are," Snow said as she pulled a large blueberry one of the rack for her and Henry. "And what about you Hook…Killian?"

"Choc chip if you please, milady."

Emma rolled her eyes at his choice of words before take a glorious bite of the muffin before her.

"Snow White, if you hadn't been already carrying a baby the last time I saw you, I would have demanded you cook for me." Killian said the words with a wide smile that Snow returned. Emma however, almost spat out the mouthful of delicious food that was within her mouth, resulting in a coughing spree as it went partially down the wrong pipe. Henry was patting her on the back whilst Killian looked quite alarmed, ready to jump in and do the Heimlich at any second.

"You –" cough. "I just –"

"Breathe, Swan. Not talk."

She simply glared at him before coughing and finally managing to clear her airways. After a large drink of water, she turned around to face him.

"It's just a little disconcerting that you met my mother when she was pregnant with me."

"Love," he said hesitantly, "It's probably not as disconcerting as the fact that I'm over three hundred years old."

With those words Emma's eyes widened further and she held her hand to her head, weirded out by all these revelations.

"I'm going back to bed."

And even though Killian wanted to follow her and explain himself, a warning look from Queen Snow stopped him in his tracks. And with a sigh, he went to finish his muffin, trying his best to be happy and return the animation that Henry was speaking with. But Emma's barely touched muffin sat, uneaten, upon the bench top as a startling reminder to Killian of their two very different lives.

xxx

It was an hour later that Emma resurfaced from her contemplative state. But she was almost glad that David had taken Killian and Henry down to the docks. She really wasn't in the mood to face Killian right now.

Of course, two other familiar faces were there when she walked into the kitchen wearing a set of fresh clothes. Ruby rushed upon her, arms over her shoulders and pulling her in for a desperate hug.

"I. Have. Missed. You. Somuch."

"Catch up over at Grannys?"

"What time is the movie?" Emma asked her mother.

"One," she answered from her discussion with Graham.

"Sure," Emma answered, turning back to Ruby. "One would think you were sick of that place."

Ruby merely shrugged before answering with a wolfish smile, "It's home."

And it certainly felt like it, as they walked down the street greeted by various people who hadn't seen them in a while.

"So what's the go with you and Kilian?"

"Couldn't wait until we get to the diner, Ruby?" Emma gave her a look that Ruby knew like the back of her hand.

"Well?"

Emma hesitated. She had to tell Ruby something otherwise she'd never let it rest.

"I don't know," she finally sighed. "I mean, one second I think I know him and the next, he's suddenly a pirate who's been around for three hundred years."

"He's _Captain Hook?_"

"Well that was a quick deduction-"

"Of course he'd be Captain Hook!" Ruby hit herself on the forehead. "All those charming good looks and that _accent. _I knew I recognised it!" She was drooling like a fangirl. "Wait, he does have two hands right? He plays guitar."

"Yes, he has two hands, Ruby. I've felt them."

Ruby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in response and Emma almost outwardly groaned.

"Anyway, I don't know what we are. It's just…a lot to take in at once, you know. It's a huge surprise to find out that the man you love isn't exactly who you thought he was."

"You said it, Ems," Ruby's eyes squinted distrustfully for a moment, as though she was searching for the lie. But she didn't see it. And her face broke into the most ecstatic grin Emma had ever seen.

"Said what?"

"You said the L word. And you actually meant it."

But just as Emma's eyes widened in confused shock, a familiar face shocked whatever she had been feeling right out of her. And replaced it with something even more terrifying.

"Neal?!"

xxx

Baelfire spun around in horror. No one had called him that name in years, and no one in this town could possibly have known it. Only when he saw who it was did comprehension, fear and an overall sense of horror settle in his stomach.

_Fuck._

"Hey Emma."


	27. A Day Late

A/N: Hey Team!

Well, my laptop burned my legs while writing this. Because its old and cheap and can't manage to keep itself cool.

But here it is. Confrontation chapter. Thank you for my reviews and follows and favourites! Love you guys!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**A Day Late**

It seemed that violence was in Storybrooke's air that week. Because the second Emma saw Neal on that sidewalk, after her minute of star struck horror, she crossed those five metres and delivered him a punch her father would have been proud of.

"Ow! Shit Emma! What was that for?"

"_What was that for?!" _Emma stared at the man's messy mop of brown hair and warm brown eyes that hadn't changed a bit in five years as he clutched at his nose which Emma hoped was broken. And as her arm raised again, he took a step back, flinching away from her hand and the pain that it would bring.

"Right," he said, "I'm sorry about that."

"You're _sorry?!"_

"Do you really wanna do this here Ems?"

"No!" Emma answered angrily, her finger digging pointedly into his chest. "You do _not_ get to call me that. Or make any suggestions whatsoever. You don't get a say in my life. _You_. _Left. Me._"

"Emma…"

"Get inside," she warned through gritted teeth, the most she could see through her haze. "Now."

Neal saw the steely glint in her eyes and suddenly he was reduced to a cowardly mess clutching a broken nose as he walked inside Granny's. Settling into a booth, Emma slid in opposite him. With a quick, "Ten minutes," to Ruby, the girl slid behind the counter to get herself a drink as Emma settled in for five years pent up frustration to be released on the man sitting opposite her

"You look good, Emma."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she glared at Neal, arms folded and feet crossed tightly beneath the table, settling in for a good talk that would probably ed in a lot of yelling.

xxx

When Jane awoke, Felix's head was sitting between her legs, kissing up the skin of her inner thigh as his fingers toyed with her, eventually joined by his tongue.

"Felix," Jane moaned, threading her hand through his hair. He groaned into her as he pleasured her, his tongue doing things she couldn't fathom.

And then there was a knock at the door.

"Jane! We're planning on meeting down in the diner for lunch to discuss what we're going to do. I'd advise you get up now and have a shower." Jane was pulling at Felix's hair, trying to keep him away from her so that she could answer somewhat normally. But the boy was persistent and eventually she ended up kicking him in his side to get him away.

"Okay, mom! Getting up now!"

"There are other things that are getting up right now," Felix said, leaning up to whisper in her ear. Jane groaned and tried to push him off her, ending up pinning him with her body as she straddled his midsection.

"Tell Felix to get up too."

"No worries, mom!" Jane called out, feeling him pressing against her ass.

"No worries, indeed," Felix smirked before Jane covered his mouth to shut him up. With a glimmer in her eyes she said, "Everyone's awake now. We have to be a little bit more quiet."

"Quiet?" Felix murmured in astonishment through her hand. Pulling it away, he nipped at the flesh of her palm before looking up at her sneakily and saying, "You weren't exactly a mouse yourself last night, my dear."

Jane hesitated for a moment before suggesting, "Shower, then?"

xxx

"I can't believe you managed to skip the rock that far!"

"Years of practice, lad," Killian grinned as he held the door of Granny's open for David and Henry. "Unfortunately, Neverland doesn't exactly present very many interesting past times."

"So what's for lunch?"

"Anything you want, lad. My shout."

"You do have money, right?" David's brow furrowed.

"Yes, Dave," Killian said with a grin. "Five years gigging does present a little cash in place of gold. You do realise I came through without the ship, right? My mate Smee tried to bring it with him when he found a way to follow me, but that didn't work either. So, unfortunately for me, my lady is still sitting across an endless ocean in our home realm."

"Actually, your lady's sitting right over there."

He spun around, his face breaking into a smile when he spotted Emma at the booth. But it turned into a frown as he saw the heated angry discussion going on between her and someone who looked vaguely familiar.

Emma looked up when she felt Killian's shadow cross her path, and he was looking down at her questioningly. Albeit, not as questioningly as Neal was.

"Who's this?" Baelfire's eyes narrowed as he looked at the way Killian's hand settled on Emma's shoulder familiarly.

"This is my…"

_Fuckbuddy. Lover. Other-side-of-a-screwed-up-relationship._

"This is Killian."

And Killian noticed the slip up, but other than a few blinks, he didn't make anything more of it. They hadn't exactly sat down and had _that_ conversation yet.

"Ahuh," Baelfire said, eyeing Killian darkly.

"And who's this charming man, Swan?"

"This is Neal. He's an old…friend."

"Ah," Killian nodded. "This is the ex."

Emma rolled her eyes, once again annoyed at his ability to come to extraordinarily accurate conclusions.

"We'll be over there Killian," Henry said suddenly, coming up beside him and tugging on his sleeve before spotting his mother behind him.

"Mom! You're feeling better!" Henry scrambled around Killian to climb up on the seat next to Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist. She supposed, she had been sick in a way. Sick of revelations.

And this meeting wasn't helping.

"So, how long have you two been together then?" Neal was looking from Henry to Emma to Killian with growing confusion. Emma and Killian shared a glance before Killian gave a shrug.

"A couple of weeks."

"A couple of days."

The look they shared after that was venomous. Yeah. They really needed to have that talk.

"So…" Baelfire trailed off, his face furrowing in frustration. Because every time he glanced at Emma's kid, there was some sort of recognition that passed between them. Whether it was in his eyes or…

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm six tomorrow!" Henry said with a toothy grin.

"Are you now?" Neal's eyes were widening. And Emma was looking absolutely anywhere else but at the man in front of her. "Emma?"

"Yes Neal?"

"Who's Henry's father?"

And Emma didn't respond. But Killian's grip on her shoulder clenched. And Neal nodded as though he'd been expecting it, but inside, his stomach was tying and unwinding invisible knots, his head a maze of confusion.

"Neal…"

"I'll see you 'round." With only those words of farewell to all three of them, he left the diner, preparing to deal with the shock on his own. Figuring out what it meant, and what he was going to do about it. But in that moment, seeing Emma's perfect little family, he felt incredibly empty.

David arriving in Baelfire's empty seat seemed to take Emma's mind off things, and Killian went to sit down. But just as he did, he felt a smile breaking over his face.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Killian asked in astonishment as everyone came filing down the stairs. Jefferson, Watson, Smee and Olivia all seemed even the barest bit happy to see him. For the first time in her life, Olivia was actually smiling at him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Felix and that other girl – Jane – came down the stairs, hand in hand. And Killian threw a wink at Felix that he rolled his eyes at.

"Where's Milah?"

"At Graham's place," Ruby answered, coming around the counter.

"As for us, we're hiding," Liv said. "Pan's back. We're about to discuss what we're going to do next if you wanted to join us-"

"Mom."

Jane was looking fearfully out the door, where Neal had just left. She could see his retreating figure through the window in horror. Henry and Emma were still conversing obliviously with David at the booth.

"Mom," Jane repeated. "That man; that was Baelfire."

_"What?!"_ Killian said in horror. He'd thought there was something familiar about him. But having only seen the man's picture once…

And the man who wanted to kill them all, well…

He was never far from Pan.

He was Milah's son from all those years ago who had sworn vengeance upon magic.

And Killian gulped when he looked back at his Swan, and realised that Baelfire was Henry's father.

This was going to be interesting.


	28. I Won't Give Up

A/N: All the lols at the fact that when I check my chapter stats, the ones with the most views are the smut chapters. ;)

In saying that, this is smut, but it is also the third last chapter. I try and stick to month long fanfics so I don't A – get bored or B – Stop writing. Plus I've already started Paperkites and I'm really pumped to keep working on that.

Also, I just heard about everything happening with the snow and ice in the US and I'm praying for you guys! Stay safe!

So settle in for the end guys. Thanks you for the reviews! They spur me to keep writing. Love you all!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

When David, Snow, Emma and Henry got back from the movie early that night, Killian was absentmindedly stirring a cup of cold coffee, his racing mind really wasn't being helped by the amount of caffeine he'd ingested. Tapping his fingers distractedly on the table, he jolted upwards in shock, spilling coffee all over himself.

"That was a long time," Killian said, an enormous relief in his eyes as he saw them traipse into the room.

"We went to the park and got dinner afterwards," Emma answered coming over to him with a frown on her face and pulling at his brown stained shirt. "Henry needs an early night before his big day tomorrow. But take this off and I'll put it in the wash."

"So eager to get me out of my clothes, Swan?" But his voice lacked any kind of emotion, no suggestiveness, no lust, he was…defeated.

By _what?_

"Did Neal's appearance get to you this much, Killian?" Emma frowned. "You really don't need to be worried about him."

_If only she knew._

It was another ten minutes before she returned, having tucked Henry into bed. Emma walked hand in hand with Killian towards her bedroom, saying goodnight to Snow and David who were sitting arm in arm in front of the TV.

The minute the door was closed behind them, she turned to him, worry for him written plainly upon her face.

"What's really wrong, Killian?" she asked, her fingers going to the buttons of his stained shirt as she pulled it off him, going to the stack of clothes that David had brought in that morning and fetching him another shirt.

But by the time she turned around, he had sunk into the mattress, his feet on the wood, head in his hands as he leant into his knees. Frustration poured out of him, but he held back tears. Emma didn't question him, even though she was confused beyond belief, she merely sat down beside him and rubbed her hand along his back, placing soft kisses on his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong, Killian."

He was quiet for a moment before he muttered, "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Emma said, tilting his face towards her. Eyeing him carefully, she muttered, "Whatever we are Killian, it has to start somewhere."

"It started with a swan necklace," he answered giving a cheesy grin, but it didn't quite breach his sadness.

"And where did _your_ story start?" Emma asked, knowing it was exactly what she needed to hear. Killian gave a loud sigh before starting.

"Well," he began, "three hundred and twenty nine years ago, I was born to…"

xxx

Baelfire was pacing the room in a frenzy. His hair was a rapid mess from the amount of times he'd run his hands through it, his body shaking from the new knowledge that the woman he'd loved five years ago was here – with his child – in Storybrooke.

"Apparently there's some blasted Saviour who's the product of true love. As well as an Evil Queen and a Dark One." Neal flinched. "To be honest, there's a lot more promise to this town than I initially thought." Pan shrugged. "And more reason to wipe them out."

"Mind you," Pan posed thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, this seems like a good place to hide the heart of the truest believer."

"You're still on with that?"

"Oh, I never gave up, Bae," Pan answered with a smug smile. "You've never seen the picture have you. Hang on…" Pan reached into his back pocket before pulling out a folded up sheet. Smoothing it out with magic, he handed it over.

The minute Neal saw the image of the boy on the paper, his heart may have skipped an inordinate amount of beats. Those eyes, those pencil strokes, so complete; so definite. This was Henry. This was…well…this was his son.

He let nothing show when he handed the piece back to Pan. But he knew. He knew that somehow. He had to get out of here. He had to warn them. Because this…this changed everything.

He had to betray Pan.

But those people...Those he had harmed…

Baelfire gulped as empathetic pain shot through him. Too much. He'd done too much.

_They'll never forgive me._

xxx

"So wait…what you're trying to say is that, Neal, the guy who left me to go to jail, pregnant, five years ago, is the child of Milah and Rumplestiltskin who spent time in Neverland after you turned him over to the Lost Boys, and somehow managed to escape there, come to this world, meet me and leave me, all whilst having some weird vendetta against magic and teaming up with Peter Pan to fulfill it."

"Yes," Killian nodded, "That effectively sums up the last hour of talking."

"Wow." Emma was at a loss for words. Swinging backwards on her mattress, she collapsed into her pillows. Eyes staring at the ceiling as it all sunk in. Within a few seconds, Killian had crawled up the bed beside her, watching her with his head leaning on his arms.

"Swan?" he asked, softly, "You alive?"

"Yeah," she murmured, "I think."

"Are you about to run?"

"I'm thinking about it," she breathed, closing her eyes. "I want to take Henry, take you and Snow and David and run as far as we possibly can. But I… We can't just leave Storybrooke. I saved them all once. What kind of Saviour would I be if I let that all happen again."

"You're much too brave for your own good, Swan," Killian sighed, giving her a soft smile. When Emma finally opened her eyes, they locked on his and in that moment, she didn't care that the world was about to come tumbling down around them.

"You aren't running either, Jones," she replied.

"Maybe I'm sick of running."

Emma's hand traced down his face delicately, "You don't have to stay."

He caught her hand and nuzzled her palm, placing a tender kiss there, "I don't think you realise, love. I'm in this for the long haul."

"So, boyfriend, then?" Emma said, trembling a little with the heat the his gaze was igniting within her.

"I'm a man, Swan," he said, feigning offence, creeping upwards towards her, "I thought I'd proved that. Many times over. And I prefer the term, lover."

"Yeah, but I hardly want to tell my son that you're my 'lover'."

"Oh, so I am?" Killian raised an eyebrow. That term included a word that neither of them had said yet. Well, Killian had. On a regular basis. But that didn't count.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she said, pulling him up to her, tired of his close proximity and heat that was enveloping her entire being. His lips touched down on her lightly, fitting to hers perfectly. They kissed like that, softly and comfortable for a while, before she began to trace lightly up his bare chest, her fingers leaving cool trails along his skin.

Pushing him over lightly, she began to tease at his skin, licking along the light muscles of his shoulders, and down his chest. He smiled at the way her hands kneaded against his muscles and despite the low groan that escaped him, he didn't try and flip her over to pull her clothes from her body and ravish her. Instead, he let Emma kiss down his body towards his pants before pulling her back up to his lips, murmuring into them:

"Let me take care of you."

Emma fell lightly into the pillows as Killian moved atop her. Sitting in between her legs, he began to unbutton her shirt slowly and steadily, his fingers brushing her skin making her shiver with each touch.

Her eyes never left Killian's as he pushed the shirt off her body, leaning down to kiss at the swell of her breasts before reaching around her back and undoing it as he kissed across her pale skin, the underwear falling away as easily as her shirt. His hands undid her pants easily as she pulled at his and they were soon both on the floor, and a moment later they were naked against each other, lips back on each other as their bodies shifted against each other.

And when he entered her, there was nothing fast or rough about it. Instead, he slid in and out of her slowly, kissing her tenderly and drawing patterns all over her skin. His movements were driving her crazy, and yet they were everything she needed. Everything she needed to calm her. And in that moment she felt safe.

"You're beautiful, Emma," he whispered, as she arched into him, her breathing heavy as he pushed in fully, pulling out before repeating. "God, so beautiful."

"No…" she murmured, low enough that she thought he didn't hear. But he did, his brow furrowing when he heard it. His movements stilled and she groaned in protestation, her eyes dropping to where they were no longer connected before shooting to Killian's in annoyance. "What?"

"Do you honestly think that?" His eyes searched hers, delving into them, searching for something, but all he saw was the fear in her eyes that he was second guessing her. That he was going to leave her like _he_ did. Her eyes were watering, threatening tears. And all he could do was kiss her eyelids, each softly, before kissing her nose, then her lips. "You are brave even though you've been hurt. I saw you holding it together at the diner today even though you seemed as though you were about to fall apart. But you were so strong, for Henry and for your father in that moment. And you were beautiful through it all."

Emma couldn't help the way his words fought through her haze. Her heart slowed, filled with a warmth she thought had long eluded her. And the water in her eyes…well she couldn't help them falling anymore than she could help the flow of emotion that rushed to her centre of her being.

"Look at me, I'm crying during sex," she gave a laugh through her tears

"I _am_ looking at you, Swan," he answered honestly with a soft smile, before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I need you, Killian," she murmured, her green eyes wide and watery. She tried to wipe them away, but Killian's fingers were quicker. And as he did so, he slipped back into her, filling her completely, their bodies moving as one. He kissed her tenderly, holding her as though she were the most precious thing in the world. And when he knew he could last no longer, he brought his finger to swirl around her nub, pressing against her delicately until she came, moaning Killian's name and nothing else. And when he let himself go within her, it was with her name whispered over and over again, kisses peppered over her skin, as he lovingly soothed her worries for that one night.

And that was when Killian knew. Staring down at her fearful, awed face – so filled with the feeling that she wouldn't tell him – that was when he knew.

"Emma, I –"

"No," she murmured, pulling his face to hers, pleadingly, "Don't say it. Not now."

"But, Swan –"

"Please, Killian," Emma whispered. "Just...hold me?"

And as he wrapped his arms around her, lying beside her, his warmth touching every inch of her body, she finally felt at peace; at home.

"I'm fine with boyfriend, Swan," he said nudging his nose against her shoulder before pecking her skin lightly. "Just as long as you know…"

"I know," she answered, feeling the warmth of him behind her. And in each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep. Neither one of them said anything, but they both could feel it. That silent blanket of love that coated them; wrapping them in something more than either of them realised. "I know."


	29. At the Beginning

A/N: Hey Team!

So, this took me ages to get out (at least, for me it did). But it's here! Thank you guys so much for reviewing I love you! This is the last chapter, but in twelve hours time, I will upload an Epilogue for you all to read. In the meantime, here's the final chapter.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**At the Beginning**

Emma and Killian were both up early the next morning. The decorations for Henry's party were all sitting on the dining table, and when they both had their toast, they sat there, sorting through them slowly. Both of them were on edge but it didn't stop them from putting on a brave face when Henry came bounding down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Henry!" Emma said, picking him up with a wide smile and spinning him around, ignoring the impact on her back. Settling him onto her hip, Killian came over with a box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, lad," he said handing over the box which, with the additional weight, required Emma to put Henry back down on the ground. He merely made his way to the breakfast table where he began to tear at the wrapping paper messily.

"I'm actually glad I didn't put too much effort into wrapping it," Killian murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry," Emma, whispered back. "He's mainly interested in the present not the paper."

Emma was proved right when two seconds later, Henry's eye's widened to the size of tennis balls in excitement. Emma's expression followed suit when she realised what Killian had given her son.

"A sword?!" she hissed, giving him a glare that her mother would've been proud of. "You're giving my six year old son, a _sword?_"

"It's blunted, Swan," Killian said with a smile, "Relax."

"I swear, Killian Jones, if my son ends up a pirate…"

"Then I'm sure you'll love him just as much as you love this pirate," he grinned, before realising what he'd just said and turning away from her, not exactly regretting the slip. Henry's excited gasp followed him around the counter though, the boy leaping on him within a few seconds of discovering his present.

"Thank you, Killian!" he said, grinning at the man as he clutched his arms around his waist. Killian leant down, affectionately giving Henry a hug back.

"No worries, Henry," he answered. "And if you ever need any lessons, I won't deny I'm a little rusty, but I'm sure it's in these hands somewhere."

"Alright kid," Emma said, "It's my turn."

Henry ran back around the bench as Killian began making his coffee. Emma handed over a smaller package, but Henry was just as excited.

Inside the wrapping was a box. And inside the box was a delicately painted cottage with a figurine of Snow White sitting inside it. Henry simply looked up at Emma in awe as he held the delicate figurine.

"Mom?"

"There's a lot more to come, kiddo," she said, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that he liked it. "I figured we could paint them together so that you can well, somewhat, _rebuild_ the Enchanted Forest."

"Thank you Mom!" He bounded over to her and she swallowed him in the biggest hug she could muster.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom," he said as she kissed his forehead. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Emma's head jolted up, as did Killian's. Because it was six thirty in the morning on a Saturday, and who would be knocking at this godforsaken hour? Snow and David had keys.

And just as Emma was about to tell Henry to go to his room, not taking her eyes off the door, it was pushed open lightly, swinging in on its hinges. The boy in the doorway seemed to have pushed it only with his fingers because when he spotted them, he looked up with a wide smile.

"Doors in this realm really need to be magic proofed."

"Pan," Killian said darkly.

"Killian!" Peter answered brightly, swaggering into the room as though he owned the place. "Lovely to see you! Convenient too, that the two things I want most are within six feet of me."

Pan had a hidden gleefulness behind his steely eyes as he stared at Killian. And the pirate was reminded once again of why he hated Pan so desperately. "You eluded me once, Killian. Stole my Dreamshade and my bean before running away like a coward. All for your precious Milah. And where is she now?" Pan looked from Killian to Emma with a dark smile. "You were left by her, Killian. And you took the next best thing –"

"No –"

Peter waved his hand and Killian was frozen mid word.

"Killian!"

"Now, now Saviour," Peter said, stalking towards her predatorily. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

Emma clutched Henry tighter to her body. He looked up at her worriedly, wondering why she was shaking. Something wasn't right, and even he could feel it. Killian had been affected by magic and it wasn't the good kind of magic that his Mom had. This was evil.

"I know who you are, Pan," Emma answered fiercely.

"Ooh, fire," Pan said, nodding appreciatively. "I like fire, I can see why he loves you."

"He doesn't."

Pan cocked his head, looking at her doubtfully. How he could see that within two minutes was beyond her when it had taken her weeks to even admit that she felt _something_ for Killian.

"God, it would be hard to get under _those_ walls," Pan mused. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to psychoanalyse the Saviour. So we'll have to do this another time." He waved his hand once more, and Emma was frozen in place. The minute her limbs froze around Henry, he began to panic, struggling in the small prison before slipping out beneath them and backing away from Emma and Killian's stiff images.

"What have you done to them?"

Pan didn't bother answering, stepping forward until he had Henry right in front of him. He was staring the boy in the face, eyeing him darkly. "I'll never get you or your family to trust me, Henry. So, as much as I would love for you to have given me your heart willingly, you and I both know that that's an impossibility."

"What…but I…" Henry was looking backwards at his Mom and Killian who were frozen to the spot only metres away from him. He tried to run to them, but Pan stopped the boy in his tracks with the smallest amount of magic.

And he was quick. Spinning Henry around he gave him the ultimatum, the thought that he was threatening a child not even a dent in his conscience. Henry was the same age as Slightly and Nibs and Pan wouldn't even think of second guessing threatening them, so…

"You can give me your heart, Henry," Pan said, "Or I can kill your mother and her boyfriend."

And Henry wasn't old enough to fully understand a lot of things. But he understood love and he understood death. And he understood good and he knew of evil. So Pan smirked when he saw the resolution in the child's eyes and pulled Henry's hand into his own. Giving him the magic that he needed, Pan guided the boy's hand to his heart where, reaching through the skin, sinew, muscles and ribs, he grasped onto his heart and wrenched it from his body.

And as Pan leant down before Henry, in a cruel mockery of what it would be to receive a great honour from a king, the little boy's hand thrust his heart into Pan's chest. So as Pan rose, triumphant, Henry sank, unconscious to the wooden floor. And it wasn't until he reached the doorway that Pan glanced back, a sparkling gleam of golden power in his green eyes, and snapped his fingers, releasing Killian and Emma from his hold.

Emma screamed.

xxx

Baelfire was running. As fast and as hard as he could. He couldn't doubt Pan's ability to get information, because he would get it. He might have to torture, maim and kill dozens of people, but he would get it.

He was headed towards Granny's. Pan had said that all the visitors were there. And they were the people whose help he needed. They were the people who…

But he was halfway down Main Street when he saw them. Killian clutching Henry with a hand on his back and one beneath his knees. Emma running alongside them, holding back tears that threatened to flow as they rounded the corner, headed towards the hospital. Neal's breath caught in his throat as he redirected. Henry had looked so lifeless…no…Pan couldn't have gotten to him that quickly…

But as he followed Emma and Killian to where the emergency department was putting Henry into a bed and hauling him into tests to check what was wrong, a doctor was questioning Emma.

"…I tried magic but it didn't wake him up," Emma was almost hysterical. "His heart. He took his heart." The doctor nodded before taking his leave and Emma collapsed onto Killian. Her tears finally spilled. He tried to comfort her, but her tears merely soaked his shirt. "Some Saviour," she hiccupped. "I can't even save my own son."

"You will. You will, Emma," Killian tried to sooth her.

"It was Pan wasn't it?"

Killian and Emma spun around and upon seeing Neal, Killian grew livid but Emma couldn't feel anything towards him. Because Neal carried with him that same look of desperation that Emma felt, only beneath it was a fierce desire. A resolution. He was going to fix this.

"I'll be back," Neal nodded. "I will."

And as he turned to go, whilst Emma was speechless, Killian spoke quietly, "Bae…"

Neal turned around as Killian continued, his face unreadable, "Thank you."

He nodded. He left.

xxx

Pan was standing beside the Storybrooke well. He could feel it in his bones, the magic emanating from this point. And with the heart of the truest believer – the heart of Henry – fuelling the magic running through his veins, he felt invincible. Destroying Storybrooke would be like squashing a fly. And all those foolish people – Killian Jones, the Saviour – they would never bother him again.

"Pan."

Peter Pan groaned in annoyance as he heard Baelfire's voice behind him, but spinning around, he put on the act all over again.

"Glad you could make it, laddie," he welcomed. "Just in time for the grand finale, I see."

"Well, this is what I wanted all along. And I'm really, so, so thankful to you for doing this Pan."

"I didn't do it just for you, Bae."

"I know," Neal shrugged, "But still." He was waiting. Waiting for Pan to start building the magic so that he could take some of it and pull his son's heart back out of this…this demon's body. Weaken him… Stop this…

"We'd better get on with it then," Pan said with a malicious grin, rubbing his hands together before throwing them up to the sky in abandon.

Neal felt as though a sudden cold wind fled through the town. Each hair on his body stood on end as the electricity swirled in the clouds, pulling Pan's magic together in one massive force of destruction. The young man was drawing it in, his eyes shining with the overload of power and Neal didn't find it particularly hard to sneak up behind him, sliding his hand through the vertical descent of magic flowing into Pan and take some for his own. Pan didn't even notice, so drunk on the high that the magic was giving him.

Of course, he did notice when it abruptly cut off.

Spinning around, Pan saw the boy he'd always thought to be a weak coward standing there with the golden heart held in his palm. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he spoke.

"Is this a betrayal, Baelfire?"

"Actually, it's Neal," he commented, "And this is for my son."

He pulled out his gun.

xxx

"What of Pan?" Killian said, running alongside Neal as they sprinted up the hospital stairs, Henry's heart glowing brilliantly in Neal's hand.

"I gave Wendy a call after I shot him in the leg. Apparently…er…Rumplestiltskin's on the job with Pandora's Box." Neal and Killian shivered at the mention of their father and enemy respectively.

But the minute Neal saw Henry lying in that bed, he walked over to him, staring down at his motionless body. He gave one glance at Emma's hopeful face and back at his son's before pressing the heart into his Henry's chest. He was still for a moment.

And then he stirred.

"Mom," Henry moaned, before opening his eyes wide and fearfully. "What time is it?! Did you start the party without me?!"

And Emma couldn't help the laugh that bubbled to the surface as she threw her arms around her son's neck.

"Your mother and I are warning you, Henry. Don't ever give your heart away again," Killian warned in relief from the end of his bed.

"Why?" Henry frowned as he looked knowingly at the pirate. "You gave yours to my Mom."

Emma's eyes widened at Henry's observation but the little boy merely sighed, wincing painfully, "I know what you mean though. If an evil magician comes knocking on the door, don't give him my heart."

"You believe so deeply, Henry," Emma sighed.

"I guess it's 'cause you're the Saviour right?" he grinned.

"Actually," Emma hesitated before taking a deep breath. "It was…it was your Dad who saved you."

It was then that Henry's eyes zoned in on the other person in the room. It was that man from the other day. "You're my Dad?"

"In the flesh, Henry."

Emma hadn't realised Neal was still in the room. But the minute she saw him take a step out of the shadows, she knew she couldn't deny him this. He had proved himself to be there for Henry. As far as she was concerned, Baelfire…Neal…he'd chosen good over evil.

And that counted for something.

"He's a little bit like you, you know," Emma commented, pulling Killian away to let father and son have a moment. She threaded her arms around his waist as they watched the two of them speaking. Killian kissed her forehead lightly before realising what she'd just said. The pirate looked doubtfully from Bae to Emma before saying with a smirk.

"Let's not stretch it, Swan. I'm far more handsome."


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Five Years Later**_

"Killian!"

"What?" he groaned into his pillow.

"Liv…Wendy's trying to Skype you."

"Then get Felix," he called back through his pillow before mumbling to himself, "It's probably his bloody girlfriend."

"Felix!"

"Coming! I'm coming!" The boy had a toothbrush in his mouth as he sprinted down the hall.

"Killian!" Emma said, coming to stand in his doorway, "You need to get up. It's not my fault you decided to go out until two this morning. Besides, it's ten. You've had eight hours sleep, and now you have four hours to get ready, and _what the hell are you doing_?"

The minute Emma had entered his room, Killian had almost jumped in shock and rolled off the bed, pulling his doona with him.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Oh God, Killian," Emma rolled her eyes before walking into the hallway. "_Now_ you start trying to be a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentlemen!" he yelled back, affronted. Her laugh travelled back to meet him as he groaned.

"My hair appointment's at 10.30 so I'm going to head out."

"Are you taking my car?"

"Careful now Mr. Jones," her voice was close now, and he ducked again as she spoke from the doorway. "In four hours that car will also be mine."

"Registration's in my name."

"Doesn't matter, what's yours is mine."

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Killian muttered to himself.

"I heard that!"

Killian groaned and tried to pull the covers back over his head, blocking out the light that really wasn't helpful. Trust Jefferson, August, Smee and Watson to throw him the bachelor party of the century. The night before his wedding.

"Jones! Wendy wants a word."

"Of course she bloody well does," he murmured before embracing the sunlight and hobbling out of his room and into the study.

"How's Australia?" Killian asked wearily when he met the group there. Wendy and Jane's faces were staring at the boys through the screen, both of the girls extremely tanned.

"Sunny."

"There's a fair bit of that going around," Killian muttered, and Felix merely gave him a self-satisfied grin before Killian shooed them.

"Alright lovebirds, go have phone sex or something."

Wendy's and Felix's eyes widened but Jane merely gave Killian a mock salute and vanished from the picture.

"You're incorrigible Killian Jones!" Wendy said.

"From what I hear, you're the one who gave them your mark of approval five years ago."

"Yes, but that's…" Wendy trailed off, speechless. "Shut up, Jones."

"Ooh, Olivia Zana. Speechless," he chuckled. "What words of wisdom do you have for me?"

"Don't sleep with your students."

Killian nodded sarcastically, "Thank you for that. I didn't get over that little fantasy five years ago or anything."

"Don't be a prick."

"That's a given," he answered.

"And don't ever come to me for advice again," Wendy smiled. "You're asking the girl who had a baby with a psycho-killer to give you advice on your wedding day? You're insane Killian."

"I guess…" he trailed off.

"Killian Jones," Wendy said sternly, suddenly reverting into the woman he'd first come to know. "You've been Emma Swan's since the moment you laid eyes on her. I think it's about time you get over the fact that you made some mistakes in the past, and think of how amazing it's going to be to spend the rest of your life with her."

"You're right, Wendy," he said, a small smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. "You know, you probably should have been my best man."

"Well, who knows," she said with a wide grin, "I might surprise you…"

"Wendy…"

But she was already reaching for the mouse to end the call and waving her mysterious goodbye.

_Bitch._

xxx

"Emma! You look so beautiful!" Milah came rushing in, carrying each of the bridesmaid's dresses delicately across her arms. The minute she had draped them on Emma's bed, Ruby went in search of hers and Milah turned to Emma with a flushed excitement on her face.

"Bae called the driver and he says there's a slight delay. So no need to rush, take your time…"

"Milah," Emma said worriedly, "Calm down and sit down before you go into premature labour."

"I'm fine, really, I'm…"

Emma had to forcibly push the pregnant woman towards the couch before she would sit down. "Okay," Milah finally relented. "Thank you. Weddings make me nervous. I almost vomited before I walked down the aisle."

"And Graham would've held your hair whilst you were doing it."

"He was doing that enough at home," Milah answered with a smile before placing her hand on her protruding belly, "At least this one hasn't given me so much morning sickness."

"Where is my little flower girl by the way?"

"Probably with the ring boy," Ruby called from the other side of the room, throwing the two women a large wink. Emma merely rolled her eyes.

"Lena and Henry," Milah sighed. "Maybe if this one's a girl she'll have competition for your son's affections."

"Oh, I don't know," Emma mused. "Last year when we told him about the wedding he described to me in vivid detail when and where he and Lena were going to get married."

"At what age?"

" 'Well of course not anytime soon, Mom'," Emma said, mimicking Henry, " 'We have to wait until we're at least finished school'. "

"Thankfully, that's no expense out of my pocket for another fourteen years," Milah laughed before hauling herself to her feet and reaching for her dress.

"Ruby," Milah admitted, "I'm gonna need some help."

"Godmother is on her way."

"If you keep hinting at that, Rubes, no one is going to name you Godmother of their child."

"Milah promised!"

Emma's eyes widened and Milah looked back at her sheepishly. "I caved! I'm sorry!"

"Well, who's going to look after _my_ child now?"

"Your child is ten years old with two doting grandparents who…oh."

Ruby cleared her throat when she caught sight of Emma's expression. Her face fell open in surprise before happiness overcame everything else.

"There's a little life growing inside of you!" Ruby jumped across the room, almost forgetting that she was in a dark red floor length dress and leant down and hugged Emma's stomach before jumping up and exclaiming, "I'm going to be a Godmother!"

"Twice," Milah reminded her with a smile, looking over at Emma with her eyes wide. "You're pregnant?"

"Only seven weeks," Emma smiled softly, "I only found out yesterday, and with Killian's party and everything…"

"He doesn't know?"

"I figured it could be a honeymoon present," Emma shrugged.

"If I could hug you right now without squishing my child, then I would be squeezing you like a bear, Emma Swan."

"Okay, okay," Emma said, calming her two best friends, "Let's get these two pregnant woman into their dresses okay, Ruby?"

"Aye aye, Captain."

xxx

Killian was fidgeting nervously as he stood beside his groomsmen. Felix and David were laughing with each other and really weren't making him feel any better. The wind was making him on edge and the fact that the wedding was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago had him breathing heavily, indeed.

"Calm down, Killian," Felix said finally, his hand on his shoulders. "If Emma walks down the aisle and sees Captain Sweatypants she's going to freak."

"Captain Sweatypants?" Killian looked at Felix incredulously. "Who are you…Henry?"

"Actually, the kids just over there if you were looking for him. And aww, look, isn't that cute? He's giving Lena flowers."

Killian's eyes stared at the scene before he shrugged, "He could do worse."

"Dad!" Henry seemed to have realised Killian was talking about him and decided to turn around and run towards him. Leaning down to his height, Henry whispered in his ear, "Lena said that she heard Uncle Graham on the phone. They're only five minutes away."

"Thanks, lad. You'd better get your girlfriend up the aisle then."

"Daaad," Henry drew out the word in a whine, but Killian merely grinned and shooed him down the aisle. Henry caught sight of Neal in the back row and took him by the hand stating, "Family sits up the front, Dad."

"I will never get used to this family," Killian whispered into David's ear.

"You and me both, Jones." David patted the man on the shoulder and left to go and find his daughter. The string quartet started up and that was the moment that the mother of the bride began crying. Snow would attribute it to post pregnancy hormones, but the truth was, with a son newly born in her arms and a daughter about to get married to the man she'd made sure was Emma's true love with the help of the blue fairy, Snow was going to be a blubbering mess throughout the entire day.

Killian Jones couldn't help but smile as Lena and Henry came up the aisle followed by the bridesmaids. Ruby, looking as sleek as she usually did, and Milah looking very heavily pregnant.

And then he saw her.

Despite the frenzy he'd been in all day because he _hadn't_ seen her, it was all worth it for this moment. The moment when he saw her walking through the sand in a simple white dress, glowing with a hint of a smile on her face. Because, of course, everyone cried at weddings. And even he was fighting back the relieved tears that threatened his eyes.

He couldn't take them away from her, even as David placed Emma's hand on his and he felt her warmth. David went to stand beside Felix and the ceremony continued. And as it drew closer to the moment, Killian's heart began to beat erratically. He barely heard the words before, but he heard the ones he needed perfectly clearly.

"I do."

"And do you –"

"I do."

The blue fairy looked at the two of them strangely before Killian gave in response, not at all embarrassed. "I'm a pirate. I'm not exactly known for being patient."

"And yet it took you five years…" he thought he heard Blue say before throwing her hands up, " I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

A resounding cheer went up amongst the people there that continued long into the reception of the late afternoon and early evening. Everyone was surprised when Wendy and Jane turned up, Felix running to spin his girlfriend in his arms and proceed to make out in a secluded corner, whilst Wendy came to offer her congratulations to the bride and groom.

"But how did you get here…"

"You do realise time difference exists, right?"

"Yeah."

"We weren't in Australia this morning. We were in New York."

"Right," Killian sighed. "At least now I understand what you were saying this morning."

"I've still got that mystery thing going," she said smugly before leaving them to go and find her old friends.

Sitting at the bridal party table, Killian held Emma's hand beneath the table, content and happy after their perilous five year journey.

"I love you, Princess," Killian murmured, leaning over and rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you, Pirate," she answered before smirking as she whispered in his ear. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Here, love?" his eyes widened cockily and he grinned.

"No," she answered, bringing his hand to her stomach and placing it on the still flat surface, "Here."

"What do you…" His furrowed brow turned into shock before an indescribable joy filled his face. "You're…"

"One more little pirate of the way, Mr. Jones," Emma said with a grin.

"I think I could live with that Mrs. Jones," he said before placing a soft passionate kiss on her lips. "I _definitely_ think I could live with that."

* * *

_fin._

* * *

I just wanna say, you guys have been so supportive and I love you all and thank you for reading and following and favouriting and reviewing and just being awesome people and...yeah.

And now, here's the song list for the entire fic.

So if you don't wanna read it, I'll say tata now!

Much love!

_YouSaid_

1. Alight - Bring Your Own Rainbow

2. Help I'm Alive - Metric

3. The Boys are Back - Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron

4. Black and Gold - Sam Sparro

5. Under the Stars - Morning Parade

6. I Need Your Love - Ellie Goulding

7. Closer to Love - Mat Kearney

8. Black Coffee - Ella Fitzgerald

9. Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode

10. Falling Slowly - The Swell Season

11. Burn - Ellie Goulding

12. Back in Time - V.V. Brown

13. Oblivion - Bastille

14. Inevitable - Anberlin

15. Family Tree - Matthew West

16. Enough for Now - The Fray

17. Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

18. Ignorance - Paramore

19. Ashes and Wine - A Fine Frenzy

20. Love's to Blame - for King & Country

21. Lights - Ellie Goulding

22. I See You - Leona Lewis

23. All This Time - OneRepublic

24. Glowing - The Script

25. Deciphering Me - Brooke Fraser

26. Different as Can Be - StarKid Company

27. A Day Late - Anberlin

28. I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

29. At the Beginning - Donna Lewis and Richard Marx


End file.
